Power & Control
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Podróżnicy nigdy nie nazywali siebie bohaterami; nigdy nimi nie byli. Wszystko, co robili, służyło ich własnemu dobru. Gdy jednak dwójka renegatów ucieka do przeszłości, aby siać tam chaos, młodsza siostra jednego z nich rusza za nim. Po nawiązaniu niepewnego sojuszu z nieobliczalnym kapitanem piratów, Nedem Lowem, Charlotte odkryje, że plany jej brata są gorsze, niż się wydawało.
1. Chaos we Wszechświecie, część pierwsza

**Rozdział pierwszy: Chaos we Wszechświecie, część pierwsza**

* * *

Charlotte przebiegła szybko obok płonącego regału wypełnionego po brzegi bezcennymi papirusami. W rękach trzymała sporych wielkości stos zwoi. Zgięła się wpół, gdy tuż za sobą usłyszała donośny huk upadającej na ziemię drewnianej belki.

\- Łap! – zawołała do jasnowłosego chłopaka biegnącego tuż obok niej, rzucając mu jednocześnie kilka zwojów. Chłopak złapał je zwinnie, po czym wrzucił go pospiesznie do małego, okrągłego portalu, jaki za sobą ciągnął.

\- Rodzice oszaleli! – odkrzyknął chłopak, łapiąc kolejne papirusy i wrzucając je w ten sam portal. – Naprawdę sądzą, że zdołamy ocalić te wszystkie papiery?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – rudowłosa odskoczyła na bok, ratując się przed kolejną spadającą belką. – Ale mówimy tu o największej bibliotece świata, Clayton. _Coś_ trzeba stąd wyciągnąć, nim nie będzie za późno.

Chłopak już nic nie odpowiedział – zajął się ratowaniem kolejnych zwojów i ksiąg. Jego starsza siostra zajmowała się tym samym. Po pewnym czasie, gdy się rozdzielili, wyczarowała obok siebie kolejny portal, żeby nie musieć biegać przez całą salę w poszukiwaniu brata.

\- Chyba zebraliśmy już wystarczająco ksiąg! – Charlotte odciągnęła brata od kolejnego regału, który już w połowie zajął się ogniem. – Wracajmy, nim sami nie skopcimy się na wiór!

Clayton tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Złapał wyciągniętą dłoń siostry i zamknął oczy.

Znaleźli się po drugiej stronie w ułamku sekundy. Charlotte od razu to wyczuła – płomienie zniknęły i zapach się zmienił, podobnie jak cała aura. Dziewczyna otworzyła powoli oczy i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc, że jej młodszemu bratu również nic nie jest.

\- Świetnie wam poszło. – Charlotte odwróciła się szybko, aby spojrzeć się na ich ojca, który właśnie wkroczył do pomieszczenia, w jakim się znajdowali. – Ponad pięć tysięcy zwojów, pergaminów i ksiąg. Wspaniała robota.

\- To i tak nic w porównaniu z tym, ile tam ich jeszcze pozostało. – odparła dziewczyna. – Gdybyśmy tylko dostali się tam chociaż pięć, góra dziesięć minut wcześniej… idę o zakład, że w nasze posiadanie weszłoby jeszcze dodatkowe co najmniej trzy tysiące egzemplarzy.

\- Te, które zebraliście w tak krótkim czasu, powinny spokojnie wystarczyć. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się łagodnie, po czym pogładził córkę po policzku. – Niestety, ten dzień nie skończy się dla was na tym zadaniu.

\- Co jeszcze trzeba zrobić? – Charlotte przeszła szybkim krokiem za wysoki na dwa metry i szeroki na pięć metrów parawan. Od razu zaczęła zdejmować z siebie osmolone ubrania i przebierać się w inne, odpowiadające dwudziestemu pierwszemu wiekowi, w jakim żyła. – Znaleźliście namiary na kolejną bezpieczną podróż w przeszłość, żeby zdobyć kolejne artefakty tuż przed ich planowanym zniszczeniem lub pogrzebaniem?

\- Niestety, nie. – mężczyzna usiadł na szerokiej otomanie, gdzie cierpliwie zaczekał, aż jego córka nie przebierze się i nie wyjdzie zza parawanu. – Chodzi o twojego brata.

\- Claytona? – Charlotte zerknęła szybko zza parawanu na młodszego brata. – Przecież on nic nie nabroił.

\- To chyba oczywiste, _księżniczko._ – odciął się momentalnie nastolatek. – Przez cały ten czas byłem tu z tobą.

\- Prosiłam cię chyba, żebyś przestał mnie tak nazywać. – odparła dziewczyna. Przebrała się w końcu i wyszła zza parawanu. Poprawiła jeszcze tylko czarną bluzkę, jaką nałożyła, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko do brata. – To, że reszta klanu tak do mnie mówi nie znaczy, że ty też masz zacząć. – następnie Charlotte odwróciła się z powrotem do swojego ojca. – Chodzi o Sama, prawda? – spytała się cichym głosem.

\- Tak. – Tarren westchnął przeciągle, wyraźnie z tego powodu niezadowolony. – Doszły nas słuchy o tym, że zbuntował się przeciwko klanowi. Uwolnił Priscillę z więzienia i uciekł razem z nią do innego wymiaru.

\- Do którego dokładnie?

\- Tego nie wiemy, niestety. Bardzo dobrze ukrył to przed nami. Pozostał po nim tylko nikły ślad, którym trzeba będzie ślepo podążyć w nieznane.

\- A wiadomo chociaż, czy zwiał do przeszłości, przyszłości, czy może jakiejś alternatywnej teraźniejszości? – Charlotte usiadła naprzeciwko swojego ojca i spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy, oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

\- Do przeszłości. – odpowiedział Tarren. – Tyle wiemy na pewno. Nie wiemy niestety jednak, czy jest to „nasza" przeszłość, czy może jakaś jej alternatywna wersja. Ale na pewno jest na _jakiejś_ Ziemi.

\- Cudnie. Po prostu cudnie. – Charlotte westchnęła ciężko, mocno poirytowana tym faktem. – Czyli… nie wiemy, gdzie się znajduje, dokąd się udał, po co, i jak wiele może zmienić poprzez swój pobyt tam.

\- I dlatego właśnie trzeba go jak najszybciej odnaleźć i sprowadzić do domu. – powiedział mężczyzna. – Nie wiemy, czy aby przypadkiem nie będzie chciał w jakiś sposób zmienić przeszłości. A jeśli to jest nasza, oryginalna przeszłość, to zmiany w naszym wymiarze mogą być katastrofalne.

\- Wiem, wiem. – dziewczyna machnęła bagatelizująco ręką. Po tym, co przeszła w Bibliotece Aleksandryjskiej, coś takiego traktowała jak przerwę na lunch: ważne dla zdrowia, ale esencjonalnie nie tak ważne. – Wiem już, o co chcesz się mnie spytać. I tak, zgodzę się za nim ruszyć.

\- Wspaniale. – Tarren uśmiechnął się słabo. – Jest tylko jedno ale.

Charlotte syknęła cicho przez zęby. Już wiedziała, co jej ojciec zaraz powie. I ani trochę jej się to nie podobało.

\- Muszę wyruszyć natychmiast. – powiedziała. Tarren nic na to nie odpowiedział. Jego spojrzenie i wyraz twarzy mówiły to za niego. – No dobra, niech ci będzie. Idźmy już do tego portalu i miejmy to za sobą. Im szybciej wrócę z tej misji, tym szybciej będę mogła zrobić sobie parę dni wolnego.

Tarren zaprowadził córkę piętro niżej, do dużego portalu, jednego z tych, których Podróżnicy tacy jak oni używali, aby dostać się do innego wymiaru lub czasu.

\- Priscilla i Sam użyli dokładnie tego portalu, aby stąd uciec. – wyjaśnił jej Tarren, jednocześnie zajmując się włączeniem wszystkiego. – Po ich ucieczce nikt go nie ruszał. Ustawień też nikt nie zmieniał. Trafisz zatem dokładnie do tego samego czasu, do którego oni się udali. I w to samo miejsce, od którego rozpoczęli swoją ucieczkę.

\- Jasne. Wszystko kumam. – odpowiedziała Charlotte. – Rozumiem przez to, że wszystkie chwyty są w tym przypadku dozwolone? – spytała się szybko, gdy portal już został włączony. – Mogę zrobić im wszystko, byle tylko ich powstrzymać, jeśli odkryję, że planują coś złego, zgadza się?

\- Tak. – Tarren powiedział to z wyraźną niechęcią. Sam mógł być zdrajcą, ale wciąż pozostawał jego synem; nawet jeśli prawdziwą władzę zdecydował się oddać swojemu drugiemu dziecku, jakim była właśnie Charlotte. – Musisz pamiętać o tym, że Sam może chcieć cię wyeliminować. – przypomniał jej na koniec ojciec. – Priscilla wmówiła mu, że tylko on nadaje się na następcę tego rodu. Wierzy głęboko w to, że to jemu należy się władza. Gdyby próbował cię zabić… wiesz, co musisz zrobić.

\- Wiem. – Charlotte odetchnęła głęboko. – Będę musiała go zabić, aby ocalić przyszłość całego naszego rodu.

\- Naprawdę będziesz gotowa to zrobić? – spytał się jej nagle Clayton. Charlotte odwróciła się bokiem, aby spojrzeć się na niego. – Naprawdę byłabyś gotowa zabić naszego brata?

\- Wiesz, co on zrobił, Clayton. – odpowiedziała Charlotte. – I wiesz, co zrobiła Priscilla. Takich rzeczy się nie wybacza. Nie w naszej rodzinie. Jeśli nie będę miała innego wyjścia, zrobię to, co trzeba, byle tylko ochronić przyszłość naszego rodu i całego świata.

Dziewczyna nie czekała już na następne pytania brata czy słowa otuchy ze strony ojca. Wzięła jeden głęboki wdech, po czym przekroczyła granicę portalu.

* * *

Pierwsze, co usłyszała, to gwar dziesiątek ludzi.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że trafiła w sam środek ruchliwego portu. Na całe szczęście wylądowała w jednym z bocznych zaułków, gdzie nikt się nie kręcił. Ostrożnie schowała się za drewnianym kontenerem, aby stamtąd dokładniej przyjrzeć się otoczeniu, do jakiego trafiła.

 _Obstawiam początek osiemnastego wieku._ – pomyślała, przyglądając się uważnie ludziom, jacy mijali jej kryjówkę. – _Nie wiem jeszcze tylko, gdzie dokładnie jestem. Ale to nie jest problem. Raczej długo tutaj nie zabawię._

Charlotte przykucnęła za kontenerem i zetknęła ze sobą dłonie. Wyszeptała szybko odpowiednie zaklęcie, po czym zaczekała, aż na jednej z otwartych dłoni nie pojawi się mała strzałka wskazująca właściwy kierunek.

\- Południowy wschód. – wymamrotała, gdy tylko strzałka zatrzymała się w miejscu. Zaraz potem pojawił się kolejny symbol – trzy pofalowane linie znajdujące się nad sobą. – Podróżowali dalej drogą wodną. – Charlotte w napięciu wyczekiwała na kolejny detal, jakim była nazwa kolejnego przystanku Sama i Priscilli. W tej samej chwili jednak zaklęcie nagle przestało działać. Dziewczyna zaklęła soczyście, przytupując jednocześnie nogą o grunt ze zdenerwowania. – Cholera! – zaklęła, uderzając dodatkowo pięścią w mur, o jaki się opierała. – Zaklęcie blokujące. Pięknie. Tyle by było z wytropienia ich w łatwy sposób.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się pospiesznie za czymś, w co mogłaby się przebrać. Po chwili upatrzyła tuż przy skraju alejki dwa sznury, na których suszyły się czyjeś ubrania. Z piętra budynku dochodziły co jakiś czas stłumione chichoty kobiet.

 _Cudownie. Jestem zmuszona okradać burdel. Fantastycznie. Za to też mi zapłacisz, Sam._ Charlotte złapała pierwszą lepszą suknię i nałożyła ją na siebie. Niezbyt zadowolona ze zbyt głębokiego dekoltu użyła swoich mocy, aby zmniejszyć go i odrobinę „podrasować" suknię. Gdy w końcu była zadowolona z efektu końcowego, rozpuściła dodatkowo swoje długie, rude włosy, pozwalając im spłynąć kaskadą w łagodnych falach praktycznie do linii bioder. Dopiero wtedy zdecydowała się wyjść z ukrycia.

Od razu skierowała się w stronę doków. Rozglądała się za jakimś dostatecznie dobrze wyglądającym statkiem, na który mogłaby wsiąść, żeby chociaż trochę przybliżyć się do lokalizacji, do jakiej udali się Sam i Priscilla.

W końcu go znalazła – imponująco wyglądający statek unosił się na powierzchni wody niecałe piętnaście metrów od niej. Jego załoga wznosiła właśnie na jego pokład kolejne towary. Widać było, że powoli zakańczają już załadunek. Wkrótce mieli stąd wyruszyć.

\- Przepraszam? – Charlotte zaczepiła mężczyznę, który z miejsca wydał jej się kapitanem tego statku. – Czy przyjmujecie wciąż pasażerów?

\- Z reguły zajmujemy się przewozem samych towarów. – odpowiedział mężczyzna, obracając się przodem do niej. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, oceniając, z kim może mieć do czynienia. Gdy nie dostrzegł w niej żadnych większych wad, na jego wąskich ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech. – Ale ma panienka szczęście. Akurat tak się składa, że tym razem zabieramy paru pasażerów ze sobą. Mamy jeszcze dwie wolne kajuty, jeśli jest panienka zainteresowana.

\- Jak najbardziej jestem. – Charlotte posłała mu najszczerzej wyglądający, szeroki uśmiech. – Mogę od razu z góry zapłacić za całą podróż. – tu dziewczyna ukradkiem wyczarowała za plecami średniej wielkości sakwę pełną złotych monet, po czym podała mu ją bez ogródek. Mężczyzna przyjął ją, nieco zaskoczony. Ocenił ciężar sakwy, otworzył ją, upewnił się, że naprawdę jest w niej złoto, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- W takim razie zapraszam. – tu mężczyzna wykonał zamaszysty gest, witając tym Charlotte na pokładzie. – Nazywam się William Pratchett, i jestem kapitanem tej wspaniałej piękności.

\- Zaiste, jest ona przepiękna. – przyznała Charlotte, wchodząc powoli po trapie na pokład. – A nazywa się…?

\- Dobra Fortuna. – odpowiedział Pratchett. – Proszę, tędy.

Kapitan zaprowadził Charlotte osobiście do jej kajuty. Otworzył za nią drzwi i pokazał jej pokrótce, jak wygląda jej wnętrze.

\- Gdyby panienka czegoś potrzebowała, będę do pani usług. – powiedział. Skinął przy tym nieznacznie głową na znak szacunku. – Ale teraz wybaczy panienka, ale muszę zająć się kontrolą załadunku reszty towarów i wyprowadzeniem naszej Dobrej Fortuny na wody.

\- Oczywiście. – Charlotte dygnęła elegancko, posyłając mężczyźnie mały uśmiech. – Do zobaczenia, kapitanie.

\- Do zobaczenia… – w tej chwili kapitan zdał sobie sprawę, że nie spytał się o jej imię. Na jego twarzy wykwitł wyraz zażenowania i przerażenia, gdy tylko to pojął.

\- Charlotte. Charlotte Arundell. – dziewczyna nie zamierzała się krępować z wyjawianiem swojego prawdziwego imienia. Nikt tu z pewnością nie znał jej – nawet jeśli to była oryginalna przeszłość, to ród Arundell nie był nikomu na tym etapie znany. Wszyscy jej przodkowie ukrywali się w osiemnastym wieku w cieniu. Ujawnili się dopiero w drugiej połowie dwudziestego wieku, dzięki staraniom dziadka Charlotte.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam za moją niegościnność i brak wychowania. – powiedział mężczyzna. – Powinienem się o to spytać od razu.

\- Nic się nie stało, zapewniam pana. – odparła Charlotte. – Naprawdę nic takiego się nie stało. Proszę wrócić do swojej załogi i zapomnieć o tym. Nie żywię do pana żadnej urazy z tego powodu.

Kapitan skłonił się jeszcze raz, nim nie odszedł pospiesznie. Charlotte pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową – ludzie zaskakiwali ją na każdym kroku.

Już miała wejść do swojej kajuty, gdy nagle drzwi sąsiedniej otworzyły się i wyjrzała z niej młoda, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Och, witam. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się promiennie do Charlotte. – Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś jeszcze będzie podróżował Dobrą Fortuną.

\- Załapałam się na pokład w ostatniej chwili. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Jestem Charlotte Arundell. – dodała po chwili, wyciągając zachęcająco rękę do brunetki. Ta ujęła ją bez wahania, wciąż się uśmiechając. Wyglądała na bardzo młodą, niedoświadczoną przez życie i raczej naiwną.

\- Miło mi poznać. – odparła. – Ja nazywam się Abigail. Abigail Ashe.

 **~0~**

 **A/N: Tak jak widać, to opowiadanie będzie bardzo,** _ **bardzo**_ **AU. Głównymi bohaterami OC są tutaj tzw. Podróżnicy, czyli ludzie z naszego świata, którzy posiadają zdolności podróżowania w czasie i przestrzeni. Opowiadanie to ma już skończone streszczenie – będzie w sumie piętnaście rozdziałów, włącznie z tym. Ned Low pojawi się już w następnym.**


	2. Chaos we Wszechświecie, część druga

**Rozdział drugi: Chaos we Wszechświecie, część druga**

* * *

Charlotte westchnęła przeciągle, ze znużeniem wpatrując się w niezmierzone odmęty oceanu.

Dobra Fortuna wciąż płynęła po otwartym morzu. Charlotte spędzała większość wolnego czasu na deskach pokładu, wykorzystując każdą chwilę samotności na skupianie swojej energii w celu odszukania aury brata i jego żony.

Szło jej z tym całkiem dobrze. Wyczuła, że statek płynie, jak na ironię, we właściwym kierunku. Coraz mocniej wyczuwała aurę Sama i Priscilli. Charlotte była z tego powodu niezmiernie zadowolona. Oznaczało to, że już wkrótce się z nimi skonfrontuje i położy kres temu szaleństwu. Wszystko szło wręcz jak z płatka.

Do czasu.

\- Piraci! – donośny okrzyk marynarza z bocianiego gniazda sprawił, że Charlotte zacisnęła zęby, z trudem hamując się przed posłaniem w eter steku tak soczystych i niecenzuralnych przekleństw, że nawet najbardziej wygadany prostak by zamarł, zdumiony objętością „zakazanego słownictwa", jakim posługiwała się dziewczyna.

Charlotte obróciła się szybko w miejscu, aby spojrzeć się na kapitana statku. Ku jej rosnącemu zdumieniu i gniewowi, ten nie wydawał się robić z tą sytuacją nic. Zwyczajnie stał w miejscu i pozwalał na to, aby piraci podpłynęli do nich i przejęli jego statek.

 _Albo to kompletny tchórz, albo kompletny idiota. Albo i jedno, i drugie._ Charlotte w swoim dwudziestojednoletnim życiu przeżyła kilka podróży do czasów, gdy piraci królowali na wodach Atlantyku i Pacyfiku. Główną lekcją, jaką wtedy wyciągnęła z tych spotkań była jedna rzecz: nigdy nie daj się złapać piratom. Większość z nich zabije cię bez chwili zawahania. A ci, którzy tego nie zrobią, będą chcieli cię brutalnie wykorzystać, a dopiero potem zabić. _Ten człowiek wiezie ze sobą tyle cennych towarów… i dwie młode kobiety, do cholery! Czy on ma w ogóle pojęcie, to piraci będą chcieli zrobić ze mną i tą dziewczyną?_

Charlotte nie bała się o siebie – wiedziała, że jeśli przyjdzie do walki, da sobie radę. Martwiła się jednak nieco o tę całą Abigail Ashe. Była młoda, naiwna i bogata – posiadała trzy cechy, które czyniły z niej idealny żer dla takich psychopatów jak ci piraci.

Charlotte trzymała się z tyłu, tuż za kapitanem, podczas gdy piraci jak gdyby nigdy nic przełożyli trapy ponad burtami, aby dostać się na Dobrą Fortunę. Nie musiała się wysilać, aby dostrzec ich pożądliwe spojrzenia, gdy tylko ją zauważyli. Jedyne, co teraz stało pomiędzy nimi a nią, był właśnie kapitan Pratchett. A biorąc pod uwagę jego głupotę związaną z tak łatwym oddaniem statku i ładunku piratom, to i jej życie zapewne wisiało na bardzo niepewnej szali.

Wtedy dostrzegła w końcu kapitana całego tego tałatajstwa.

Wszedł na pokład Dobrej Fortuny jako jeden z ostatnich. Ubrany na ciemno, lekko opalony, o ciemnych blond włosach i wyraźnych rysach twarzy. Jednak to żadna z tych rzeczy nie przykuła jej uwagi. Zrobiło to jego prawe oko. Cała tęczówka i źrenica były kompletnie zakryte przez bielmo. Drugie oko było kompletnie zdrowe, w niebieskim kolorze.

Podszedł niespiesznym krokiem do kapitana Pratchetta, przez cały ten czas nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia. Charlotte obserwowała go uważnie, pozostając w tym samym miejscu, niewzruszona. Widziała jednocześnie, jak reszta załogi reaguje na pojawienie się piratów na pokładzie. Bali się o swoje życia, i słusznie. Ich kapitan popełnił błąd, którego jeszcze nie zdołał pojąć. Charlotte go już jednak zrozumiała. I miała tylko nadzieję na to, że jakimś cudem przetrwa nadchodzącą masakrę.

Pirat z bielmem na oku zerknął na nią przelotnie. Charlotte dzielnie wytrzymała to spojrzenie, w ogóle nie okazując strachu. Była pewna, że teraz ten mężczyzna zastanawia się nad tym, kim ona jest i co tu robi, jak i zapewne zastanawia się również nad tym, co mógłby zyskać na jej osobie.

\- Statek należy do pana. – powiedział Pratchett, przerywając tę niezręczną ciszę. – Nasz manifest. Wszystko, co ma wartość, jest spisane i spoczywa w ładowni.

Pirat przyjął dokument i oddał go jednemu ze swoich ludzi do przejrzenia. W tym czasie reszta załogi pirackiej zaczęła sprowadzać załogę Dobrej Fortuny na niższy poziom górnego pokładu.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, kapitanie… – odezwał się po chwili kapitan, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Czy należy pan do piratów, których siedzibą jest port Nassau?

Charlotte wyjrzała nieznacznie zza pleców kapitana. Była szczerze ciekawa tej odpowiedzi.

\- Przybyłem do Nassau niedawno. – odpowiedział kapitan piratów, odwróciwszy się bokiem do Pratchetta.

\- Pytam, ponieważ fascynuje mnie to miejsce. – kapitan Dobrej Fortuny dalej kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. – Podobno rzeczywistość przerasta legendy…

 _Bogowie, czy on chce tego człowieka zagadać na śmierć?_ Charlotte wywróciła oczami, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać. Pratchett zgrywał spokojnego, opanowanego kapitana, który pogodził się z atakiem piratów na jego ładunek, ale kompletnie nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z tego typu ludźmi. Poprzez wyrażenie zainteresowania ich światem wcale nie zyska ich sympatii. Oni tego nie potrzebowali. Pratchett i jego załoga znajdowali się na straconej pozycji. Tyle że jeszcze nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. – Interesy przebiegają tam tak sprawnie, że całym handlem zarządza nastoletnia dziewczyna.

Charlotte widziała po minie pirata, że nie chce on słuchać tych wywodów. Wcale mu się nie dziwiła. Pratchett za bardzo się starał. Przez takie zachowanie tylko jeszcze bardziej się pogrążał.

\- Czy to prawda? – spytał się po chwili Pratchett. Pirat nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie. Odszedł powolnym krokiem w stronę członka swojej załogi, któremu oddał do przejrzenia manifest. Ten pokazał mu coś w zapisach, co wyraźnie zainteresowało kapitana. Wziął on manifest od mężczyzny i uważnie przeczytał, co było tam napisane.

\- Ashe? – dobiegł Charlotte jego ściszony głos. – Jak lord Ashe? – mężczyzna w tej chwili wskazał na coś znajdujące się tuż poniżej tego, na czym kapitan był skupiony. Gdy tylko mężczyzna to dostrzegł, na jego twarzy wykwitła trudna do opisania emocja. – Arundell?

 _Cholera jasna, skąd on zna moje nazwisko?_ Charlotte wiedziała, że kapitan piratów nie wypowiedziałby jej nazwiska bez powodu. Skądś je musiał znać. _Jakim cudem to jest możliwe? Przecież… o, jasna cholera._ Charlotte zacisnęła zęby, jednocześnie zdenerwowana i zaniepokojona. _Sam. To musi być sprawka Sama._

Kapitan powoli skierował się z powrotem w ich stronę. W tym samym czasie jego zastępca – bo tym zapewne był owy pirat, który trzymał przy sobie manifest Dobrej Fortuny – wydał jeden rozkaz znajdującym się na pokładzie piratom. Wszyscy od razu udali się na górę i otoczyli znajdującą się poniżej nich załogę Dobrej Fortuny.

\- Proszę, nie! – zawołał Pratchett, domyślając się, do czego to wszystko dąży. Charlotte tylko pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się gorzko. Spodziewała się takiego obrotu sytuacji. Spodziewała się tego wszystkiego. I, jak zwykle, nie myliła się.

Pirat uciszył kapitana jednym gestem dłoni. Pratchett w napięciu czekał, aż nie rozlegnie się salwa wystrzałów. Gdy tylko to się stało, Charlotte nawet się nie wzdrygnęła. Wszystko to przewidziała już na samym początku. Zbyt wiele widziała podczas swoich podróży, aby nie być w stanie przewidzieć tego.

Dopiero teraz kapitan piratów obrócił się z powrotem w ich stronę. Charlotte schowała jedną dłoń za sobą, powoli szykując w niej małą kulę ognia. Na tym etapie była gotowa ujawnić się przed nimi wszystkimi, bez względu na to, co to przyniesie. Gdy przychodziło do takich sytuacji, zawrze wybierała swoje życie ponad życia innych.

\- Dziękuję panu za spokojne poddanie statku. – powiedział do Pratchetta. Kapitan Dobrej Fortuny milczał, zbyt zszokowany tym, co się właśnie stało, aby cokolwiek mu odpowiedzieć. – Zdumiewa mnie, ilu ludziom brakuje rozsądku, żeby postępować jak pan. – mężczyzna zrobił kilka kolejnych kroków w stronę kapitana, aż nie znalazł się tuż przed nim, praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki. – Normalnie odwzajemniłbym tę grzeczność, zabrał ładunek i odpłynął, lecz pański statek da nam łup o wartości przekraczającej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Łup tak wspaniały, że nie mogę pozostawić świadków jego zagarnięcia.

\- Proszę, nie. – Pratchett zaczął się cofać, odsłaniając jednocześnie dotychczas skrywającą się za nim Charlotte. Dziewczyna momentalnie się spięła, oczekując najgorszego. – Mam żonę i syna…

Pirat jednak go nie usłuchał. Wystrzelił ze swojego pistoletu, trafiając mężczyznę prosto w sam środek klatki piersiowej. – Dobrze… to mamy już za sobą. – w tej samej chwili skierował lufę w stronę Charlotte. Dziewczyna zamarła i spojrzała się na niego, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr z miejsca. – Teraz zajmijmy się tobą… jesteś Abigail Ashe, czy Charlotte Arundell?

\- A jak sądzisz? – spytała się go dziewczyna. Pirat uśmiechnął się pod nosem, rozbawiony jej charakterem, który nie zmienił się nawet w obliczu potencjalnej śmierci.

\- Charlotte, jak mniemam. – powiedział. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, ani też w żaden inny sposób tego nie potwierdziła. Czuła jednak, że nie musi tego robić. Ten człowiek z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, kim ona jest. Albo znał kogoś, z kim była spokrewniona. – Czy łączą cię jakieś relacje z Samsonem Arundell?

 _No rzesz wiedziałam, że ten kretyn narobił sobie wrogów. Zawsze tak się dzieje. On i Priscilla dobrali się wręcz idealnie._ Charlotte stłumiła w sobie jakimś cudem nienawiść, jaką czuła do starszego brata, i odpowiedziała na zadane jej pytanie.

\- Tak. – odparła. – To mój starszy brat.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego człowieka okłamywać. Jego aura była ciemna i groźna. Do tego nie była głupia; skoro ten człowiek znał Sama, to kretynizmem byłoby nie przyznać się do powiązań z nim. Od razu wykryłby, że kłamie. Do tego tak czy siak ten mężczyzna albo ją zabije, albo nawiąże z nią sojusz, w zależności od tego, co Sam zrobił.

\- Brat? Naprawdę? – mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – No fakt, oboje macie rude włosy. Ale poza tym… nie widzę żadnego podobieństwa.

\- Charakterem też się różnimy. – powiedziała Charlotte. Przykuła tym uwagę mężczyzny; od razu to dostrzegła. Z trudem powstrzymała triumfalny uśmiech, gdy tylko zdała sobie z tego sprawę.

\- To też widzę. – przyznał pirat, nie odrywając od niej swojego spojrzenia. – Chyba cię sobie zostawię… Sam wisi mi coś bardzo, bardzo ważnego. On i jego partnerka. Ta… jak ona miała na imię…

\- Priscilla. – podpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. – Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to uważam, że to wredna zdzira. Jeśli coś przeskrobali, to pewnie przez nią. Bo to pewnie się stało, prawda? – spytała się nagle Charlotte. – Widzę po twoim zachowaniu, że nie jesteś zbytnio zadowolony, widząc kolejnego członka rodziny Arundell. Cieszysz się, fakt, ale nie dlatego, bo mnie spotkałeś. Cieszysz się, bo mnie _złapałeś_. Chcesz zrobić ze mnie swojego więźnia, prawda?

Na ustach pirata pojawił się szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia.

\- Brawo. – pochwalił ją mężczyzna. – Szybko wszystkiego się domyśliłaś. Pytanie tylko: co z tym teraz zrobisz?

\- Już ci mówię. – Charlotte zrobiła dwa kroki w jego stronę i stanęła tuż przed nim. Położyła następnie dłoń na lufie i zniżyła ją, usuwając ją sprzed siebie. – Mam dla ciebie kontr-propozycję. Widzę, że ich ścigasz. Ja też to robię. Możemy zatem połączyć swoje siły, aby ich znaleźć. Jak ich już odnajdziemy, ty odzyskasz od nich to, co ci zabrali, a ja wyrównam z nimi swoje rachunki.

\- Ścigasz ich? Ty? – mężczyzna parsknął cicho ze śmiechu. – Jesteś przecież tylko kobietą. Nie sądzisz chyba, że uwierzę w to, że posłaliby kobietę za tą dwójką.

Charlotte zdusiła w sobie tę zniewagę. Musiała sobie kilkakrotnie przypomnieć, że nie jest już w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku – a nawet i tam kobiety nie zawsze były traktowane tak, jak być powinny. Znajdowała się teraz w zupełnie innych czasach.

 _Albo zaraz uzna mnie za wariatkę, albo mocno sobie u niego zapunktuję._ – pomyślała. Złapała szybko długi sztylet, jaki pirat miał przy swoim pasku, i cofnęła się z nim. Wszyscy obecni wokół nich od razu wycelowali w nią, podejrzewając, że chce ona zaatakować ich kapitana. Charlotte jednak nie miała tego wcale w planach. Zależało jej na czymś zupełnie innym.

Obrała za swój cel pierwszego lepszego mężczyznę. Przesunęła się nieco w bok, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do niego, po czym jednym zwinnym ruchem poderżnęła mu gardło. Mężczyzna upadł na kolana, krztusząc się własną krwią. Po chwili padł na deski pokładu, martwy.

\- Po pierwsze… – zaczęła, gdy niezręczna cisza zaczęła ją przytłaczać. Kapitan piratów momentalnie przeniósł spojrzenie z trupa na nią, obserwując ją intensywnie. – Nie boję się widoku krwi, wyprutych flaków i tym podobnych. Po drugie: gdy trzeba, nie boję się zabić. I wiem, jak to zrobić. – następnie odrzuciła sztylet piratowi. Ten złapał go w locie. Charlotte była pewna, że dostrzegła na jego twarzy cień uśmiechu. Dotarła do niego. Dobrze odczytała jego aurę. To był socjopata i psychopata. Charlotte zanotowała sobie w myślach, że chociaż dotarła do niego, to nie powinna mu ufać. Tacy ludzie jak on bywali nieprzewidywalni. Był jej potrzebny, żeby dotrzeć do Sama i Priscilli, ale to by było na tyle.

\- Gratulacje, panno Arundell. – powiedział mężczyzna, podchodząc do niej. – Właśnie otrzymałaś drugą szansę. Zgadzam się na twoje warunki.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć. – odparła Charlotte, doskonale udając szczery uśmiech. – A czy mogę jeszcze poznać imię człowieka, z którym od teraz będę współpracować?

\- Oczywiście. – odpowiedział jej pirat. – Nazywam się Ned Low.

 _Ned Low… znajome imię._ Charlotte, idąc za nim po trapie na pokład jego statku, przypomniała sobie w końcu, skąd zna to imię. Poznała już kiedyś tego pirata. Miała wtedy szesnaście lat, i była na misji ze swoimi rodzicami i Samem. Charlotte przyjrzała się pospiesznie piratowi idącemu przed nią. _Ten człowiek w ogóle nie wygląda jak Low… to nie jest on. To nie może być on. Czyżby mnie okłamywał?_

Charlotte szybko weszła w jego myśli, próbując odszukać wspomnienie ostatniej chwili. Mężczyzna nie kłamał – naprawdę nazywał się Ned Low.

 _Nie jestem w swoim świecie._ – uświadomiła sobie Charlotte. Momentalnie poczuła nagłą ulgę, gdy tylko zdała sobie z tego sprawę. – _To alternatywna wersja naszego świata. Równoległy wymiar stworzony najpewniej przez jednego z ludzi z naszego świata. Jego wyobrażenie tamtych czasów. To dlatego Sam i Priscilla uciekli właśnie tutaj. Gdyby zwiali do prawdziwej przeszłości, wtedy nie posłano by za nimi tylko mnie. W równoległych wymiarach można sobie pozwolić na znacznie więcej – tutaj tak ścisłe reguły już nie obowiązują. Gdyby było inaczej, ścigałby ich cały pluton Podróżników._

Obserwując „alternatywnego Neda Lowa" jedno pytanie kołatało się po głowie Charlotte. Pytanie, które nie dawało jej spokoju nawet na jedną chwilę.

Co takiego zrobił jej brat, że ściągnął na siebie gniew Neda Lowa?


	3. Dziwny świat

**Rozdział trzeci: Dziwny świat**

* * *

 _Pięć dni – pięć dni, a lądu wciąż nie widać. Gdzie oni, do licha, zamierzają dopłynąć? Na mityczny kraniec świata, czy co?_

Charlotte wpatrywała się ze znużeniem w horyzont. Przez prawie cały dzień na morzu panował niczym niezmącony spokój. W każdym innym przypadku ucieszyłoby to ją – dryfowanie na wodnym pustkowiu było jedną z jej ulubionych rzeczy, szczególnie w momencie, gdy samemu było się Podróżnikiem, który w każdej chwili mógł się stąd teleportować, w razie gdyby zastój na wodach trwał zbyt długo. Teraz jednak była tu uwięziona wraz z bandą krwiożerczych piratów. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie została jeszcze wciągnięta siłą do kajuty jednego z nich, był Ned Low. Kapitan statku pirackiego nie spuszczał jej z oka od momentu, gdy ta postawiła nogę na pokładzie _Fancy_. I, z tego co Charlotte dostrzegła, nic nie wskazywało na to, aby to uległo jakimkolwiek zmianom w najbliższej przyszłości.

Jedno musiała przyznać – nie przeszkadzało jej to zbytnio. Low pilnował, aby żaden z jego podwładnych nie dobierał się do niej, ale dał jej też wystarczająco dużo swobody, dzięki czemu mogła bez problemu poruszać się po całym pokładzie.

Dziewczyna usiadła prosto na niezbyt wygodnym krześle. Plecy bolały ją już od tych twardych desek, które wżynały jej się w kręgosłup, gdy tylko spróbowała oprzeć się o nie. W końcu zrezygnowała z dalszych prób i wstała zamaszyście, po czym powoli podeszła do burty statku. Minęła po drodze Lowa, który stał przy sterze i kierował statkiem. Dostrzegła kątem oka, że kapitan przygląda jej się uważnie. Zignorowała to jednak – zdążyła już do tego przywyknąć.

 _Powinnam w sumie chyba jej współczuć._ – pomyślała nagle, przypominając sobie o osobie Abigail Ashe. – _Biedaczka, znalazła się w niewłaściwym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie. Low będzie ją przetrzymywał tu aż do momentu, gdy nie dostanie za nią porządnego okupu. A na to może czekać nawet miesiące._

Charlotte była już na pokładzie statku _Fancy_ , gdy Low podjął decyzję o zabraniu Abigail ze sobą. Nie protestowała, gdy zaraz potem nieprzytomną dziewczynę wnieśli pod pokład. Nie zaprotestowała też, gdy zaraz potem Low nakazał podpalenie _Dobrej Fortuny_. Wolała na razie trzymać swój dystans i dokładnie wszystko obserwować. Swoje opinie zacznie otwarcie przedstawiać, gdy już upewni się, komu może zaufać, komu nie, a kogo powinna zabić przy najbliższej nadarzającej się ku temu okazji.

Jeszcze raz obróciła się, żeby spojrzeć się na Lowa. Już jej nie obserwował – był skupiony na dowodzeniu statkiem.

 _Powinnam wykorzystać to zainteresowanie swoją osobą._ – pomyślała, nie odrywając spojrzenia od pirata. – _Jeśli dobrze to rozegram, to zyskam porządnego sojusznika i ochroniarza. A jeśli to spartolę, to zginę jak ostatnia idiotka w wyimaginowanym świecie._

Jak do tej pory zamienił z nią zaledwie kilka słów. Charlotte wiedziała jednak, że już zdołała do niego w pewien sposób dotrzeć. Ta „szopka" z zabiciem jednego z jego ludzi podziałała. Zdołała mu jakimś cudem zaimponować – i to ją jeszcze trzymało przy życiu i na wolności. W przeciwnym razie byłaby już albo martwa, albo siedziałaby w zamknięciu na spółkę z Abigail Ashe.

 _Albo mogłoby być ze mną jeszcze gorzej._ – uświadomiła sobie nagle Charlotte. – _Low z jakiegoś powodu nie cierpi nazwiska Arundell. Mój brat nagrabił sobie u niego, i to mocno. Czuję to. Gdyby nie to, że obiecałam mu go ująć, pewnie zająłby się mną na najgorsze sposoby, jakie tylko zna, tylko po to, aby zemścić się w ten sposób na Samie._

\- Hej, mała! – dobiegł ją nagle czyjś głos. Charlotte syknęła cicho, wyraźnie poirytowana. Nie znała jeszcze dobrze wszystkich członków załogi _Fancy_ , i pirat, który kierował się ku niej, należał właśnie do tej grupy. – Rudziutka! Hej! Co tak tu sama stoisz?

\- Odczep się, człowieku. – burknęła Charlotte, ostentacyjnie odwracając się tyłem do nadchodzącego mężczyzny. – Dla własnego dobra, lepiej mnie zostaw w spokoju.

\- Oj, daj spokój. Rozluźnij się trochę, dziewczynko. – mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno. Pomimo ostrzeżenia dziewczyny podszedł do niej, po czym złapał ją za ramię.

Tyle wystarczyło. Charlotte obróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę, po czym rzuciła się na niego całą swoją siłą. Sprawiła, że mężczyzna upadł na deski pokładu z głośnym hukiem. Zwróciła tym uwagę większości osób znajdujących się w ich pobliżu, Lowa w to włączając. Kapitan _Fancy_ nic jednak nie zrobił. Obserwował tylko z iście stoickim spokojem całe to zajście.

\- Ostatnia szansa, kolego. Odejdź, póki jeszcze możesz. – powiedziała do pirata, wpatrując się w niego z mieszaniną odrazy i gniewu. Zrobiła następnie kilka kroków w tył, dając mu tym realną szansą na wycofanie się z całej sytuacji, nim nie będzie dla niego za późno.

Oczywiście, nie posłuchał jej. Zamiast tego doskoczył do niej ponownie, naiwnie licząc na to, że dziewczyna nie zdoła się obrobić. Nie docenił jej – nie docenił jej ani trochę. Charlotte mogła mierzyć „zaledwie" metr sześćdziesiąt osiem, co dla mężczyzny takiego jak on, który miał niemalże dwa metry wzrostu, ale miała nad nim inną przewagę. Wychowały ją trudne czasy i światy. Mogła niepozornie wyglądać, ale to były tylko pozory – w rzeczywistości była o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna i bezwzględna od niego.

W momencie, gdy mężczyzna dobiegł do niej, Charlotte odsunęła się nieznacznie w bok, jednocześnie łapiąc go za przód luźnej, białej koszuli, jaką miał na sobie. Następnie pociągnęła go w swoją stronę i kopnęła mocno w brzuch, pozbawiając go tym tchu.

A potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, popchnęła go w stronę burty i bezceremonialnie wyrzuciła go za nią.

Ned Low zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Będziesz moim końcem, młoda. – powiedział, wciąż wyraźnie rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją. – Nie minął jeden dzień, a ja już straciłem dwóch członków załogi z twojej ręki. Robisz to celowo, czy po prostu masz takie szczęście?

\- A jak myślisz? – odparła Charlotte. Odwróciła się przodem do mężczyzny i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, doskonale udając obojętność związaną z faktem, że właśnie posłała kolejnego mężczyznę ku śmierci. Wiedziała bardzo dobrze, że tego właśnie po niej Low oczekiwał. Żeby wkupić się w jego łaski i zyskać w nim sojusznika, Charlotte była w tej chwili gotowa do niemalże wszystkiego. Potrzebowała go równie mocno, co on jej. Różniło ich jedynie to, że on jeszcze nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. – Ale musisz przyznać, że ten tam – tu wskazała nieznacznym skinieniem głowy za siebie. – w pełni sobie na to zasłużył.

\- To prawda. – przyznał Low.

\- Ląd! – wykrzyknął nagle ktoś. Charlotte momentalnie obróciła się z powrotem w stronę burty, gorliwie wypatrując lądu. Gdy go w końcu dostrzegła na skraju horyzontu, uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolona.

\- Wreszcie. – wyszeptała, wciąż się uśmiechając. Miała już naprawdę dosyć tej podróży. Chciała już znaleźć się na stałym lądzie i zwiedzić choć trochę ten świat, nim nie przyjdzie jej zmierzyć się z Samem i jego pokręconą żonką. Kto wie, może a nuż znajdzie tu coś godnego jej uwagi, co będzie mogła zabrać ze sobą do swojego świata.

\- Panno Arundell. – usłyszała w pewnej chwili głos Lowa tuż koło swojego ucha. Instynktownie odsunęła się nieznacznie w bok, chcąc utworzyć choćby niewielki odstęp pomiędzy sobą a mężczyzną. Ned uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem pod nosem, widząc jej reakcję. Nie skomentował tego jednak w żaden sposób. Miał jej teraz coś innego do przekazania. – Radzę sobie już teraz zapamiętać jedną rzecz. Razem szukamy twojego brata, ale to nie oznacza, że otrzymała ode mnie _panienka_ pełne pozwolenie na łażenie, gdzie jej się tylko spodoba. Po dobiciu do portu radzę zastosować się do moich poleceń i nigdzie się nie oddalać. Wolę cię mieć koło siebie, gdy już znajdę tego twojego brata i jego jakże uroczą partnerkę.

\- Tak coś odczuwam po tobie, że zbytnio ci nie przypadli do gustu. – mruknęła Charlotte, uważnie obserwując Lowa. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho po tych słowach.

\- A cóż mnie w tym zdradziło? – odparł, wciąż się uśmiechając. Charlotte nic na to pytanie nie odpowiedziała. Odwróciła od niego spojrzenie i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na zbliżającym się lądzie. Byli już coraz bliżej portu – Charlotte mogła już dostrzec cumujące w pobliżu statki, doki i główne molo portu. To musiała być jakaś większa mieścina, bo ludzi dostrzegła tu mnóstwo. Znając życie, Low zabrał ją do jakiejś mieściny piratów – tylko tam taki statek jak _Fancy_ mógłby bez żadnych problemów zacumować i nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi władz.

\- Gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy? – spytała się w końcu, gdy zbliżyli się dostatecznie blisko portu. – Co to za miejsce?

\- To, moja droga panno Arundell… to jest Nassau.

 _Nassau. Słynna mieścina korsarzy z początku osiemnastego wieku. Ciekawe, jak bardzo to miejsce różni się od prawdziwego Nassau, które znam z własnych podróży. I jakie ciekawe osobistości tu poznam._

Charlotte w milczeniu obserwowała, jak statek Lowa cumuje u brzegu wyspy. Gdy tylko zakończyli ten proces, Low od razu rozpoczął dzielenie obowiązków pomiędzy kolejnych członków załogi.

\- Udasz się do magazynów z towarem z _Dobrej Fortuny._ – polecił Meeksowi, swojemu kwatermistrzowi. – Weź ze sobą paru ludzi dla wsparcia. Chcę zobaczyć jak najlepszy zysk z tego towaru. Powinien być sporo wart.

Charlotte korciło, aby poprosić Lowa, żeby pozwolił jej zejść na ląd z tymi ludźmi, choćby po to, żeby poobserwować wymianę handlową. Wiedziała jednak, że musi pozostać obojętna i neutralna, przynajmniej na razie. Wciąż za mało wiedziała o swoim potencjalnym sojuszniku. Musiała go lepiej poznać, jeśli chciała nawiązać z nim ściślejszą współpracę.

\- Panno Arundell. – powiedział nagle Low, tuż po tym, jak odesłał z towarem Meeksa. – Proszę za mną. Musimy porozmawiać.

 _No i się zaczyna._ Charlotte podążyła w ciszy za Lowem. Po cichu liczyła na spokojną i cywilizowaną konwersację. W razie problemów była jednak gotowa złamać własne zasady i ujawnić się przed kapitanem piratów, jeśli tylko choćby spróbuje coś jej zrobić. Nie bała się napiętnowania tytułem czarownicy – słyszała to już tak wiele razy, że niemalże zrobiła z tego słowa własną ksywkę. Przede wszystkim liczyło się dla niej jej życie. Dopiero potem obchodziły ją inne rzeczy.

Podążyła za Nedem do kajuty kapitana. W milczeniu zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko Lowa, po drugiej stronie szerokiego stołu. Obserwowała go w ciszy jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę, nim Low nie zdecydował się w końcu pierwszy odezwać.

\- Co możesz mi powiedzieć o swoim bracie? – spytał się dziewczyny, patrząc się jej prosto w oczy.

\- A co chciałbyś o nim wiedzieć? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie Charlotte. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, widząc jego irytację. – Mogę mówić o nim godzinami. Pozostaje tylko kwestia, o którym dokładnie aspekcie jego osoby chcesz porozmawiać.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co takiego on zrobił, że ktoś tak młody i niewinnie wyglądający jak ty został za nim posłany. – powiedział Low. – Co on takiego wyrządził, że go ścigasz?

\- Sam już chyba dobrze wiesz, że pozory mylą, panie Low. – odparła Charlotte. – Tylko wyglądam niewinnie. A jeśli chodzi o mojego brata… nic jeszcze nie zrobił. Na razie _tylko_ stał się dezerterem, zwiewając ze swoją żoną. Chcę go powstrzymać przed czymś o wiele gorszym, nim nie będzie na to za późno.

\- I ci, którzy cię wysłali za nim, naprawdę sądzą, że zdołasz to osiągnąć? – Low naprawdę wydawał się nie wierzyć w zdolności Charlotte. Zirytowało ją to dość mocno, ale nie drążyła dalej tego tematu. Gdy Low już lepiej ją pozna zrozumie, jak bardzo się na jej temat mylił.

\- Proszę się o mnie tak nie zamartwiać, kapitanie. – powiedziała Charlotte możliwie najsłodszym głosem, jaki tylko zdołała z siebie wydobyć. Uśmiechnęła się przy tym uroczo, przechylając dodatkowo głowę nieznacznie w bok. – Zapewniam pana, że doskonale dam sobie z nim radę. Muszę tylko do niego dotrzeć.

\- I po to właśnie jestem ci potrzebny, czyż nie? – Ned uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Powoli odsunął krzesło i wstał z niego, po czym ruszył w stronę Charlotte. Dziewczyna siedziała nieruchomo, jedynie uważnie go obserwując. Ned w tym czasie podszedł do niej i nachylił się nieznacznie nad nią, nie spuszczając z niej swojego spojrzenia.

Charlotte dzielnie wszystko wytrzymała. Wiedziała, że Low próbuje ją tym onieśmielić – wymusić na niej jakąś reakcję. Nie dała jednak nic po sobie poznać. Dzielnie, bez cienia strachu czy niepewności, spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy i wytrzymała całą długą minutę niezręcznej ciszy, jaka między nimi zapadła.

Low odsunął się w końcu od niej. Wydawał się być pod wrażeniem tego, że Charlotte to wszystko wytrzymała.

\- Załóżmy, że pomogę ci do niego dotrzeć… – zaczął powoli Ned. – Czy będę mógł wtedy liczyć na to, że w zamian za udzieloną ci pomoc otrzymam to, czego chcę?

\- Zależy, o czym dokładnie mówimy. – Charlotte nie zamierzała rzucać obietnic na wiatr, szczególnie takich niesprecyzowanych. Wolała nie angażować się w układy, których potem mogłaby gorzko pożałować.

\- Twój brat jest mi dłużny jedną bardzo ważną rzecz. – powiedział Low. – Czy jeśli ci pomogę, uzyskam to od ciebie?

 _I wszystko jasne. Braciszek znowu nie dotrzymał kolejnej obietnicy. Jak zwykle._ Charlotte uśmiechnęła się słabo, po czym skinęła nieznacznie głową.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. – dodała zaraz potem. – W przeciwieństwie do mojego starszego brata, ja zawsze dotrzymuję swoich obietnic.

Ned odwzajemnił jej uśmiech swoim własnym, wyraźnie zadowolony z jej słów. Powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi, uznając zapewne tę rozmowę za zakończoną.

\- Jeszcze jedno. – zawołała za nim Charlotte. Ned Low momentalnie się zatrzymał, czekając cierpliwie na pytanie dziewczyny. – Co takiego mój brat jest ci winien?

Low nie odpowiedział od razu. Milczał przez długą chwilę, podczas której Charlotte w napięciu czekała na jego odpowiedź. W końcu jednak się odezwał.

\- Jest mi winien jedno życie. – odparł cichym głosem. Zaraz potem wyszedł z kajuty, zostawiając Charlotte samą.

 _Cudnie. W pięknie szambo się wpakowałam, nie ma co._ – pomyślała Charlotte, opadając z westchnieniem na twarde oparcie drewnianego krzesła. – _Teraz mam jeszcze więcej pytań bez odpowiedzi. Będę musiała dalej dociekać. Sam nieźle tu sobie nagrabił, nie ma co. Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno… czyje życie jest mu on winien?_


	4. Zamieszanie

**Rozdział czwarty: Zamieszanie**

* * *

Jeśli dryfowanie po niezmierzonych wodach było dla Charlotte udręką, to teraz, uwięziona na statku Lowa, mogła czuć się już tylko gorzej.

Fakt, Low nie powiedział otwarcie, że będzie ją tu trzymał jako swoją zakładniczkę, ale zabronienie jej schodzenia na ląd bez jego wiedzy dziewczyna zrozumiała jednoznacznie – pirat nie ufał jej ani trochę i był przekonany o tym, że jeśli tylko pozwoli jej na odrobinę wolności, to Charlotte mu ucieknie.

Nudziło jej się niesamowicie. Nie miała tu dosłownie nic do roboty. Mogła tylko siedzieć tu i czekać w nadziei na to, aż Low zmieni w końcu zdanie i da jej więcej swobody.

Gryzła się z tym przez cały czas. Korciło ją niesamowicie, aby mu się zbuntować. Wiedziała, że bez trudu dałaby radę mu uciec – musiałaby tylko odrobinę się postarać. Koniec końców sama dałaby sobie radę ze znalezieniem Sama i Priscilli. Charlotte wiedziała też jednak, że jej szwagierka była istnym „diabłem wcielonym" i na pewno przygotowała już jakąś zasadzkę na tego, kto ruszył za nią w pościg. Charlotte zbyt wysoko ceniła swoje życie, aby tak bezmyślnie je narażać, a zatem osoby takie jak Low i reszta jego załogi doskonale przydadzą się jej w razie potrzeby jako przynęta.

\- Cholera, nic z tego nie wyszło. – usłyszała w pewnej chwili, przechodząc niedaleko grupy piratów. – Ledwie tu zacumowaliśmy i zeszliśmy na ląd, a już są problemy.

Charlotte zatrzymała się i przystanęła, uważnie nasłuchując. Oparła się dyskretnie o barierkę i przechyliła minimalnie przez nią, aby móc lepiej usłyszeć, o czym dokładnie rozmawiają mężczyźni stojący tuż pod miejscem, w którym ona się zatrzymała.

\- To mało powiedziane. – powiedział drugi mężczyzna. Charlotte pochyliła się nieco bardziej ponad barierką aby lepiej zobaczyć, ilu ich tam w sumie stało. Naliczyła pięciu mężczyzn, nim nie cofnęła się o krok, aby nie zostać przypadkiem zauważoną. – Ta cholerna Eleanor Guthrie w ogóle nie chciała przyjąć naszego ładunku. Beczki były splamione krwią, więc stwierdziła, że ich nie przyjmie.

\- Bo nie chciała stracić pieniędzy, głąbie. – Charlotte wyraźnie usłyszała teraz głos kwatermistrza statku, Meeksa. To właśnie on był tym, który poszedł targować się z ową kobietą. – Zaoferowała nam mniejszą cenę, żeby nie stracić potem majątku na przepakowywaniu całego towaru do nowych beczek. Nie mogłem jednak tego przyjąć. Low dał mi wyraźne instrukcje.

\- Gdzie on w ogóle jest? – dobiegło ją po chwili pytanie innego mężczyzny. – Gdzie nasz drogi kapitan polazł?

\- Z tego co wiem, właśnie do tej Guthrie. – odparł Meeks. – Chce ją nieco „sprostować", że tak to ujmę. Wierzy w to, że da się ją przekonać do zmiany decyzji.

 _No i teraz przynajmniej już wiem, gdzie mojego pseudo-sojusznika wywiało. Trzeba tylko na niego teraz trochę poczekać._ Charlotte na tym etapie wiedziała, że będzie musiała z nim porozmawiać, gdy tylko się tu zjawi. Nie zamierzała przed nim ukrywać faktu, że dowiedziała się o Guthrie. Charlotte była pewna, że jeśli tylko trochę się postara, to przekona go, że to właśnie z jej pomocy w tej sprawie powinien skorzystać. _Jedna kobieta drugą o wiele łatwiej przekona do zmiany zdania, niż gdyby miał to zrobić taki niebezpieczny i niezbyt przyjazny pirat jak on. Jeśli ma w sobie choć trochę rozumu, to uświadomi sobie to i zgodzi się ze mną._

Low wrócił na pokład statku kilkanaście minut później. Charlotte już czekała na niego pod drzwiami jego kajuty. Gdy tylko ją tam zobaczył, zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i zmarszczył brwi w dezorientacji.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał się, przyglądając jej się podejrzliwie. – Co się znowu stało?

\- Nic. – odparła Charlotte z iście stoickim spokojem. – Przyszłam tu tylko z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Porozmawiać. – powtórzył Low cichym głosem. – Jakoś sobie nie przypominam, żebyśmy mieli jeszcze coś do omówienia.

Charlotte momentalnie zmieniła swoje nastawienie, słysząc to. Miała już szczerze dosyć takiego traktowania. Pora nieco pokazać temu człowiekowi, z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Posłuchaj no, _kochanieńki._ – syknęła Charlotte, odsuwając się jednocześnie od drzwi i robiąc krok w stronę Lowa. – Wypraszam sobie takie traktowanie. Jestem twoją sojuszniczką, a nie jakąś służącą albo niewolnicą, której możesz rozkazywać. Gdybyś tylko wiedział, do czego jestem zdolna… w ogóle byś się w ten sposób do mnie nie odnosił. Bałbyś się tego.

W jego spojrzeniu momentalnie wyłapała nagłą zmianę nastawienia. Coś go poruszyło; coś go zdenerwowało. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Naburmuszony, przeszedł tylko obok niej, po czym powoli otworzył drzwi do swojej kajuty.

\- No to zapraszam zatem. – powiedział po chwili, nie patrząc się na nią. – Chcesz porozmawiać, tak? No to porozmawiajmy.

Charlotte weszła do środka, przez cały czas mając się na baczności. Usiadła na krześle i cierpliwie zaczekała, aż Low nie zajmie miejsca po drugiej stronie stołu. Dopiero wtedy się odezwała.

\- Jak ci poszło z Eleanor Guthrie? – spytała się. Low zamarł i spojrzał się na nią podejrzliwie. Charlotte westchnęła przeciągle, widząc to. – Spokojnie, nie spiskuję przeciwko tobie. Usłyszałam tego twojego całego Meeksa, jak opowiadał innym o problemach, jakie napotkał przez tę kobietę. To jak, co udało ci się osiągnąć? – dodała na koniec, patrząc się mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Low zawahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu odpowiedział na jej pytanie.

\- Udałem się do niej i wyjaśniłem jej w prostych słowach, z kim ma do czynienia. – zaczął cichym głosem. – Wyjaśniłem jej, dlaczego jestem uważany za „dobrego kapitana".

\- I co jej dokładnie powiedziałeś? – Charlotte dociekała dalej. Przez cały ten czas zachowała iście stoicki spokój, nie dając po sobie nic poznać.

\- Że nie jestem dobrym kapitanem dlatego, bo jestem sprytny, lub dlatego, bo jestem dobrym marynarzem. – odparł Ned. – Jestem dobrym kapitanem dlatego, bo nie odczuwam skruchy w sercu, ani żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

 _No nieźle. Chcę się bratać z istnym psychopatą. Świetna robota, Charlotte, świetna robota, nie ma co._

\- A potem, co było? – Jedyne, co dziewczyna zrobiła, to westchnęła głębiej i odchyliła się nieco w krześle do tyłu. – Coś więcej zdziałałeś, czy tylko jej pogroziłeś?

Low uśmiechnął się krzywo na te słowa.

\- Zapowiedziałem jej też, że oczekuję oferty pełnej ceny za towary, które jej przywieźliśmy. – odpowiedział.

\- No i? – spytała się Charlotte, gdy Low zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – No i co było dalej, człowieku?

\- Wyrzuciła mnie ze swojej tawerny. – Charlotte parsknęła cicho śmiechem, słysząc to. Low nachmurzył się, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

\- Serio, będziesz mnie w tej sprawie koniecznie potrzebował. – powiedziała po chwili dziewczyna. – Co jak co, ale potrafię być bardzo przekonywująca. Nie wspomnę tu już nawet o fakcie, że jestem kobietą. A jedna kobieta o wiele łatwiej przekona do zmiany zdania drugą kobietę, niż miałby to zrobić krwiożerczy, antyspołeczny korsarz.

Low zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Ani trochę się nie boisz, co? – spytał się jej po chwili. – Nawet przez chwilę nie okazujesz strachu. To bardzo nierozważne.

\- Widziałam w swoim życiu ludzi o wiele gorszych od ciebie. I bez problemu byłam sobie w stanie dać z nimi radę. Ty lepiej martw się teraz o to, żeby zdobyć to, czego chcesz.

\- Och, o to w ogóle się nie martwię. – Ned odchylił się na swoim krześle, uśmiechając się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. – Zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę. Zawsze tak jest, i tym razem nie będzie inaczej.

Charlotte uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc te słowa. Ned Low nie zdawał sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy, ale właśnie sprawił, że Charlotte zdobyła nad nim przewagę.

 _Ta pewność siebie i przemożna chęć posiada wszystkiego, co ci się podoba, jeszcze cię kiedyś zgubi._ – pomyślała, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Bez trudu dostrzegła, że mężczyzna jest nią zainteresowany. Mogła to nawet wyczytać w jego aurze, tak mocno był tymi myślami i emocjami przepełniony.

Gdy się podniósł i odszedł powoli od stołu, żeby na moment wyjrzeć przez bulaj. Charlotte obserwowała go przez cały ten czas.

\- Skoro tak dobrze wiesz, czego chcesz, to czemu zwyczajnie tego nie weźmiesz? – spytała się w końcu cichym głosem.

Wiedziała, ile ryzykuje. Wiedziała, na jak bardzo głębokie wody się właśnie rzuca. Zdecydowała się jednak mimo to podjąć to ryzyko. Nie mogła już dłużej czekać – musiała zrobić z tego człowieka swojego pełnoprawnego sojusznika. Musiała mu pokazać, że nie jest tylko jej przewodnikiem i „darmową podwózką". I przede wszystkim musiała doskonale udać fakt, że jest nim równie zainteresowana, jak on był w tej chwili zainteresowany nią.

Zawiwatowała w myślach, gdy zaraz potem Low odwrócił się w jej stronę, nieco zdezorientowany. Ta niepewność trzymała się go jednak tylko przez chwilę; zaraz potem zrozumiał w pełni, co dziewczyna miała na myśli. I uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o tym.

Podszedł do niej powoli, przez cały ten czas nie odrywając od niej spojrzenia. Charlotte dzielnie je wytrzymała. Powtarzała sobie przez cały czas, że kluczem do dostania się do Sama i Priscilli jest wzbudzenie zaufania tego człowieka. Musiała się tak zachowywać, nie tylko dla dobra tej misji, ale również i dla własnego dobra. Wiedział on bowiem, jak przetrwać w tym świecie, jak się po nim poruszać, i gdzie się udać, żeby odnaleźć parę uciekinierów. Aby zatem osiągnąć to wszystko, Charlotte musiała go w pełni do siebie przekonać; a nawet, jeśli dałaby radę, nawiązać z nim bliższą relację, która tylko to zaufanie jeszcze bardziej poszerzy.

Low zatrzymał się naprzeciwko niej. Nie odrywając od niej spojrzenia podniósł powoli dłoń i dotknął nią jej policzka. Charlotte momentalnie poczuła kolejny natłok intensywnych emocji. Mężczyzna stojący przed nią mógł być psychopatą i korsarzem, ale wciąż pozostawał człowiekiem. I to działało na jej korzyść.

Gdy Low nachylił się ku niej, już była na to przygotowana. W chwili, gdy pocałował ją, od razu odpowiedziała na ten pocałunek. Objęła go i dała się podnieść z krzesła, gdy ten pociągnął ją do przodu, ku sobie. Była zdeterminowana, aby wykorzystać tę sytuację do ostatniej sekundy. Potrzebowała porządnego sojusznika, aby dotrzeć do Sama i Priscilli. Myślała teraz przede wszystkim o tym, aby osiągnąć swój cel w stu procentach. I aby przetrwać.

W pewnej chwili Ned przysunął ją jeszcze bliżej siebie. Obrócił się z nią wokół swojej osi, po czym popchnął ją w stronę swojego biurka. Charlotte instynktownie oparła się o nie, nie przerywając pocałunku nawet na moment. Złapała go za kołnierz koszuli i pogłębiła pocałunek.

Zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że Charlotte mimowolnie cicho syknęła. Jednocześnie odsunęła się od Lowa, w myślach już przeklinając osobę, która im przerwała. Podniosła wzrok, aby spiorunować nim tego, kto tu wtargnął. Ned w tym czasie obrócił się przodem w stronę drzwi, gotów zrobić to samo.

Oboje zamarli jednak w tym samym czasie, mocno zszokowani tym, kogo przed sobą zobaczyli.

\- Priscilla. – wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna. Nie była w stanie uwierzyć w to, co widziała. Była pewna, że to jakieś przywidzenie albo omamy. Upewniła się jednak, że to jest rzeczywistość, gdy zaraz potem Low ruszył na stojącą w wejściu kobietę.

 _Też ją widzi. To nie omamy. Ona tu naprawdę jest. Cholera, po co? Czego ona tu chce?_

Ned nie zdołał dotrzeć do Priscilli – kobieta uniosła tylko dłoń i machnęła nią od niechcenia. Mężczyzna został popchnięty przez niewidzialną siłę i odleciał na bok, zderzając się ze ścianą kajuty. Priscilla rzuciła mu tylko jedno krótkie spojrzenie, nim nie przeniosła swojej uwagi na osobę Charlotte.

\- Witaj, mała. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się okrutnie. Charlotte skrzywiła się z odrazą, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Czekała na stosowniejszy moment, żeby się kobiecie odciąć. – Nie powiem, szybka jesteś. – tu Priscilla zerknęła przelotnie na Lowa, który właśnie podnosił się ociężale z podłogi. – W mig przeszłaś na wyższy poziom z tym naiwniakiem. Nie powiem, zaimponowałaś mi. Ja sama nie byłabym w stanie tak szybko się z kimś związać. Potrzebowałam czasu, aby być pewną, co czuję do twojego brata.

\- To, co istnieje pomiędzy wami, to żadna miłość. – syknęła Charlotte przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To zwykły sojusz dwójki popieprzonych socjopatów.

Priscilla tylko roześmiała się na te słowa. Charlotte, widząc swoją szansę, ruszyła na nią, gotowa ją wykończyć tu i teraz – byle tylko to wszystko zakończyć.

Kobieta była jednak na to przygotowana. Uniosła dłoń do góry i zacisnęła ją, patrząc się przy tym na Charlotte. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się gwałtownie, łapiąc się kurczowo za gardło. Ned, który już wstawał, aby ponowić swój atak, zamarł w zdumieniu, widząc to.

Priscilla zaśmiała się ponownie. Wygięła nieco swój nadgarstek, i Charlotte uniosła się do góry. Kobieta wciąż ją dusiła. Dziewczyna drapała paznokciami skórę swojej szyi, jak gdyby to miało jej pomóc. Panika na moment przejęła nad nią kontrolę i sprawiła, że Charlotte stała się bezradna wobec mocy Priscilli.

\- Jak się czujesz, kochana? – spytała się Priscilla przekomarzającym tonem głosu, uśmiechając się niczym zawodowy psychopata. – Czegoś ci to aby nie przypomina? – i roześmiała się po raz kolejny. – A może tobie to coś przypomina? – dodała nagle, przenosząc spojrzenie na Lowa.

 _Co… o co tu chodzi?_ – Pomimo bólu i paniki, jaką odczuwała, Charlotte poczuła też zdezorientowanie. – _O co jej chodzi?_

Jednocześnie poczuła też przemożny gniew i furię. Priscilla dotknęła temat tabu, temat, którego nie miała prawa poruszać. Sprawiło to, że Charlotte wreszcie przejęła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i działaniami.

Charlotte szarpnęła się w magicznych więzach, napierając na nie swoimi mocami. Rozerwała je bardzo szybko. Wreszcie wolna, spadła z wysokości niecałego metra na podłogę, oddychając ciężko. Nie poprzestała jednak na tym. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała się z furią na Priscillę. Następnie ruszyła na nią z krzykiem. Zauważyła jeszcze tylko kątem oka, jak w tym samym czasie Low również rusza na kobietę, celując do niej ze swojej broni.

Gdy broń wystrzeliła, Priscilla zdołała jakoś uniknąć postrzału. Uniosła obie dłonie do góry i wypchnęła ramiona do przodu. Silna fala energii posłała Charlotte i Neda w tył. Upadli boleśnie na podłogę, a gdy podnieśli się z niej, gotowi do dalszej walki, Priscilli już tu nie było.

Charlotte oddychała ciężko i nierówno. Dopiero teraz poziom adrenaliny w jej organizmie zaczął opadać. Dziewczyna poczuła wreszcie palący ból gardła. Zakaszlała, ale niewiele to jej pomogło. Była pewna, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie czuła efekty tego ataku.

\- Co tu się stało? – dobiegł ją nagle głos Meeksa. Mężczyzna wpadł do kajuty, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Charlotte uświadomiła sobie, że zapewne musiał go tu zwabić wystrzał z broni Lowa. Nie odpowiedziała jednak nic mężczyźnie. Zwyczajnie nie miała na to ani siły, ani ochoty.

\- Nie teraz, Meeks. – powiedział Ned, powoli podnosząc się z podłogi.

\- Ale, kapitanie…

\- Nie teraz! – Charlotte mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się, gdy Ned krzyknął głośno. Ten wybuch złości jednak podziałał; Meeks odszedł, zostawiając ich na powrót samych.

Przez moment zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Charlotte zdecydowała się odezwać.

\- No… no to właśnie oficjalnie poznałeś moją kochaną, znienawidzoną przez wszystkich szwagierkę. – powiedziała słabym głosem, rozmasowując sobie przy tym obolałą szyję i kark.

\- To nie było nasze pierwsze spotkanie. – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. – Już wcześniej ją spotkałem, w takiej samej sytuacji.

Charlotte momentalnie podniosła wzrok, aby spojrzeć się na Lowa. Już zrozumiała, co Priscilla miała wtedy na myśli. Nie wiedziała tylko jeszcze, co się wtedy dokładnie stało.

\- Co oni znowu zrobili? – spytała się cichym głosem. Przeczuwała z góry najgorsze. Wiedziała już, do czego ta dwójka jest zdolna. I właśnie dlatego ich ścigała; aby już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzili.

\- To bardzo długa historia. – odparł Ned po chwili milczenia. – Długa historia na inną chwilę.

Dziewczyna od razu zrozumiała, co to oznacza, i nie naciskała pirata dalej. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później wyjawi jej wszystko. Będzie po prostu musiała na to zaczekać. Kiedy będzie już na to gotowy, wszystko jej wyjaśni.


	5. Historie

**Rozdział piąty: Historie**

* * *

Gdy Charlotte obudziła się następnego dnia, pierwsze, co poczuła, to palący ból gardła.

\- Jasna cholera… – wymamrotała ochrypłym głosem. Instynktownie podniosła dłoń i położyła ją na szyi. Odchrząknęła parę razy, naiwnie licząc na to, że ból sam przejdzie. To jednak tylko jeszcze pogorszyło nieprzyjemne uczucie w środku.

Dziewczyna złapała stojący na stoliku przy łóżku kubek, zerknęła do niego pobieżnie i wypiła to, co w nim zostało z wczoraj. Skrzywiła się, czując w ustach posmak letniej wody.

Ubrała się następnie i wyszła ze swojej kajuty. Była zdeterminowana, aby znaleźć kolejne „źródło picia". W gardle tak ją paliło, jak nigdy wcześniej. Czuła, że jeszcze trochę, a nie wytrzyma i własnoręcznie rozdrapie sobie gardło – byle tylko przestało ją tak palić.

Wyszła na górny pokład i niemalże od razu wpadła tam na Lowa. W pierwszej chwili zechciała go zignorować – napicie się zimnej wody było w tej chwili na samym szczycie jej listy priorytetów. Dlatego, gdy mężczyzna zatrzymał ją, warknęła gardłowo, ignorując przy tym na moment ból, jaki przy tym poczuła.

Zaraz potem zamarła, zdezorientowana, gdy Ned bez słowa podał jej kubek z wodą.

Charlotte przyjęła go z wahaniem. Uniosła kubek do ust i przechyliła go powoli. W chwili, gdy poczuła w ustach świeżą, zimną wodę, zapomniała momentalnie o jakimkolwiek potencjalnym zagrożeniu. Wypiła wszystko, co było w naczyniu, za jednym zamachem.

\- Dziękuję. – wymamrotała, gdy już oddała kubek Lowowi. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo tego potrzebowałam.

\- Oj, chyba jednak trochę wiem. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Charlotte spojrzała się na niego uważnie. W pierwszej chwili chciała się go spytać o szczegóły, ale zaraz potem przypomniała sobie, że miała go nie naciskać. Sam jej o wszystkim opowie, gdy będzie na to już gotowy.

\- Prawie w ogóle nie spałam w nocy. – powiedziała po chwili Charlotte. Chciała w ten sposób zmienić nieco temat i nawiązać jakąś luźniejszą rozmowę z mężczyzną. – A ty? Jak ci się spało?

Low zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał się na nią spod byka. Charlotte zrozumiała, że pewnie uznał on, że dziewczyna sobie z niego kpi. Musiał jednak dostrzec ewidentne zmęczenie i niewyspanie, jakie malowało się na jej twarzy, bo w pewnej chwili rysy jego twarzy momentalnie złagodniały, a on sam przestał być tak spięty.

\- Jak pośrodku kryjówki wroga. – odparł cichym głosem. Przez moment stali tak w milczeniu, dopóki to Low nie podjął się wznowienia rozmowy z dziewczyną. – Dlaczego ona chciała cię zabić? – spytał się nagle. – To przecież żona twojego brata. Jest częścią waszej rodziny. Dlaczego zatem była gotowa zabić własną szwagierkę?

\- To nie jest takie łatwe, jak może to wyglądać dla osoby postronnej. – odpowiedziała Charlotte. – Sam i Priscilla od dość długiego czasu są uważani przez resztę rodziny za „czarne owce". A od blisko roku są dodatkowo na samym szczycie listy osób, które ścigamy.

\- Ścigacie ich dlatego, bo Priscilla jest wiedźmą? – padło następnie pytanie ze strony Lowa. W tym momencie Charlotte zaśmiała się cicho, wyraźnie tymi słowami rozbawiona.

\- Nie, to nie dlatego. – wyjaśniła mu po chwili. – Priscilla zabiła kogoś bardzo nam bliskiego. Sam z kolei poparł ją podczas procesu, a potem pomógł jej w ucieczce.

\- Kogo wtedy zabiła? – dociekał dalej Ned.

Charlotte skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Nie lubiła o tym rozmawiać. Pamiętała jednak jednocześnie o tym, że przed nią stała osoba, z której miała uczynić swojego sojusznika w walce z tą dwójką. Jeśli naprawdę chciała, żeby jej zaufał, powinna mu zdradzić najwięcej, jak tylko będzie mogła.

\- Moją młodszą siostrę, Cassidy. – odpowiedziała Charlotte. – Zabiła niespełna piętnastoletnią dziewczynkę, bo chciała się w ten sposób pozbyć wszystkich młodszych członków rodu Arundell. Planowała potem zabić mojego młodszego brata Claytona, a na sam koniec mnie, ale zdołałam ją powstrzymać.

\- To ty ją wtedy złapałaś? – Charlotte tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy po tym pytaniu.

\- A teraz ta siksa nam zwiała. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Muszę ją złapać i powstrzymać. Priscilla jest wręcz opętana żądzą stanięcia na czele naszej rodziny. Uważa, że to jej i Samowi należy się ten honor. Uważa, że nie nadaję się na następczynię swoich rodziców, mimo że oni sami mnie do tej roli oficjalnie wybrali już jakiś czas temu.

Ned pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. Odezwał się dopiero po jakimś czasie.

\- Coś za bardzo mi ufasz, wiesz? – powiedział nagle. – Zdradzasz mi tyle szczegółów… dlaczego to robisz?

\- Bo to, o czym ci mówię, to żadna tajemnica. – odparła Charlotte. – Ani Sam, ani Priscilla nie będą w stanie tych informacji przeciwko mnie, bo to nie była moja wina. To oni są mordercami i psychopatami, których trzeba powstrzymać. Ja nie mam nic do ukrycia. Oni za to – aż za dużo.

Więcej jednak Charlotte nie powiedziała. Dostrzegła bowiem, że w ich stronę zmierza Meeks. Zamilkła w odpowiedniej chwili; mężczyzna zatrzymał się obok nich chwilę później.

\- Kapitanie, słyszałem, co zrobiłeś w tawernie Guthrie. – powiedział Meeks. Cała jego uwaga była skupiona wyłącznie na osobie Lowa. Kapitan _Fancy_ obrócił się powoli w stronę swojego kwatermistrza. Charlotte zerknęła przelotnie na niego i dostrzegła, że był on dość mocno poirytowany faktem, że Meeks nie tylko przerwał im rozmowę, ale również że w ogóle zdecydował się poruszyć temat, o którym właśnie mówił. – Sądzę, że źle postąpiłeś. Ta kobieta jest nam bardziej, potrzebna, niż ci się to wydaje. Możemy mieć przez to niemałe kłopoty.

\- Nie będzie żadnych kłopotów. – zapewnił Meeksa Low. – Uspokój się wreszcie, Meeks. Wiem, co robię. To ja jestem tu kapitanem, pamiętasz?

Meeks wydawał się mocno niezadowolony, gdy odszedł od nich w milczeniu. Low obserwował go uważnie, aż ten nie zszedł ze statku i nie udał się na ląd. Odezwał się do Charlotte dopiero wtedy, gdy Meeks zniknął w tłumie.

\- Tak coś czuję, że chyba będę potrzebował niedługo nowego kwatermistrza. – mruknął pod nosem, wciąż zamyślony i wpatrzony w dal. Charlotte przyglądała mu się z uwagą przez cały ten czas, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, co też ten mężczyzna teraz planował. Nie spodobała się jej ani trochę nagła zmiana w jego aurze. Sprawiła ona, że Charlotte poczuła niemiły dreszcz przenikający całe jej ciało. – Chciałaś udać się na ląd, prawda? – spytał się jej nagle, odwracając się jednocześnie w jej stronę.

\- No… tak. – wydukała Charlotte. Była szczerze zaskoczona tym pytaniem. Wciąż nie wiedziała, co Low planuje, ale sama wizja możliwości zejścia wreszcie na ten nieszczęsny ląd na moment zaćmiła jej umysł.

Low tymczasem uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc to.

\- Chciałabyś się wybrać na mały spacer ze mną? – zapytał się jej bezceremonialnie. – Mam jedną sprawę do załatwienia, dość ważną.

\- Jasne, z chęcią. – Charlotte nie miała pojęcia, co ten człowiek planuje. Na tym etapie jednak była gotowa na wszystko, byle tylko móc zejść na stały ląd. – Mamy iść już teraz, czy…?

\- Teraz. – Low przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie, nim nie spojrzał się jej ponownie prosto w oczy. – Jesteś już chyba wyszykowana, prawda? – Charlotte tylko skinęła niepewnie głową na potwierdzenie. – Dobrze. No to chodźmy.

Charlotte bez wahania ruszyła za nim. Low po drodze zatrzymał się przy jednym z członków swojej załogi – Holmesie, jak Charlotte sobie przypomniała zaraz potem. Szepnął mu coś do ucha, i mężczyzna skinął tylko głową i bez słowa ruszył za nimi. Dziewczyna obejrzała się niepewnie przez ramię i zobaczyła, że za nimi podążyła jeszcze co najmniej dwójka członków załogi Lowa. Gdy schodzili po trapie, przyłączyło się do nich jeszcze dwóch innych mężczyzn.

 _Nie mam pojęcia, o co tu chodzi._ – pomyślała dziewczyna, idąc tuż obok Lowa. Jeszcze raz zerknęła za siebie i przyjrzała się idącym za nimi piratom. – _Nie wiem, co on planuje. Ale tak coś czuję, że muszę tam być. Muszę wiedzieć, co on planuje. I muszę być przy tym obecna, aby udowodnić, że można mi zaufać. Że nie kłamię, gdy mówię, że widzę w nim swojego sojusznika. Cokolwiek to nie będzie… muszę być gotowa. Muszę być gotowa na wszystko. Tylko w ten sposób osiągnę swój cel. A na tym mi zależy najbardziej._


	6. Diabeł w ludzkiej skórze

**Rozdział szósty: Diabeł w ludzkiej skórze**

* * *

Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli do celu.

Charlotte nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się teraz znajdują. Nie znała Nassau, nie wiedziała więc, gdzie właśnie weszli. Gdy jednak już się tam znalazła i zobaczyła, że weszli do tawerny, domyśliła się, że zapewne są teraz w przybytku Eleanor Guthrie.

 _Może chce on, żebym porozmawiała z tą kobietą, tak jak mu wcześniej proponowałam. Może potrzebuje mojej pomocy. To w sumie mogłoby mi tylko pomóc. Udowodniłabym mu, że może mi zaufać. I że naprawdę jesteśmy wspólnikami w tym wszystkim. Że potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem, aby osiągnąć swój cel._

Zaraz potem dostrzegła Meeksa. Siedział przy jednym ze stołów i pił jakiś trunek. Charlotte zdziwiła się nieco na jego widok, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentowała.

Ned tymczasem skinął prawie niezauważalnie na Holmesa, i razem ruszyli w stronę Meeksa. Charlotte instynktownie poszła za nimi, ciekawa tego, co też Low planował. I co Meeks tutaj robił – bo, jak już się zdążyła domyślić, to najpewniej właśnie z jego powodu piraci tu przyszli.

\- Trzymaj się blisko. – powiedział nagle Ned do Charlotte. – I pod żadnym pozorem nie waż się interweniować w to, co zaraz się będzie działo.

 _A co, do licha, będzie się zaraz działo?_ Charlotte odczuwała przemożną ochotę dowiedzieć się tego, ale doszła ostatecznie do wniosku, że lepiej będzie dla niej, jeśli w milczeniu zgodzi się na te warunki. Podążyła w ciszy za Lowem i Holmesem i przystanęła ostatecznie przy stole nieopodal tego, przy którym siedział Meeks. Nim nie odwróciła się w tamtą stronę, dostrzegła jeszcze pozostałych czterech piratów, jacy im towarzyszyli, jak zajmują swoje miejsca w pobliżu swojego kapitana. Wyraźnie na coś czekali.

Ned i Holmes usiedli po obu stronach Meeksa. Mężczyzna od razu wydał się Charlotte wyraźnie tym faktem zaniepokojony. Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ramiona na klatce piersiowej i oparła się o blat stołu, przy którym przystanęła, po czym zaczęła przysłuchiwać się rozmowie mężczyzn.

\- Śledziliśmy cię aż do tej tawerny. Widziałem, jak tu wchodzisz. Pomyślałem sobie wtedy: „Co u licha Meeks może robić tutaj?". Zaraz potem odpowiedziałem sobie w myślach na to pytanie. Być może Meeks kwestionuje moje przywództwo, i szuka tutaj silnego sojusznika, aby zakwestionować moją pozycję kapitana i obalić mnie?

 _No chyba trochę przesadzasz, chłopie._ Charlotte nie znała żadnego z nich na tyle dobrze, aby móc się o którymkolwiek wypowiadać otwarcie, ale nie sądziła, że Meeks byłby do czegoś takiego zdolny. Fakt, był niezadowolony z paru decyzji Lowa, ale raczej nie posunąłby się do aż tak radykalnych działań jak zdrada.

Ale wtedy właśnie wyczuła aurę Meeksa.

\- Złożyłem przysięgę tym mężczyznom. – zaczął słabym, drżącym głosem Meeks. Charlotte zmarszczyła brwi w napięciu, wodząc spojrzeniem od niego do Lowa, i z powrotem. Meeks był nie tylko zdenerwowany; on również panicznie się czegoś bał. – Złożyłem im przysięgę, że będę ich chronił… przed kapitanem. Przed nimi samymi, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

 _Robi się nieciekawie._ Charlotte odsunęła się nieznacznie w tył, przeczuwając nadejście czegoś złego. Aury wszystkich trzech mężczyzn uległy diametralnym zmianom. Meeks zaczął bać się jeszcze bardziej, a Low i Holmes stali się zdenerwowani i gniewni. Żaden z nich jednak otwarcie tego po sobie nie dał znać.

\- Rozumiem. – powiedział po chwili Low. – Być może masz rację. Być może poprzez zdradzenie mnie faktycznie im pomożesz. A być może to jest po prostu działanie zwykłego zdrajcy. – dodał nagle. Charlotte znów poczuła mocną falę mrocznych, negatywnych emocji, jaka napłynęła w jej stronę od Lowa. On coś planował; coś bardzo, bardzo niedobrego. Nie bała się tego, z racji że te emocje i odczucia nie były skierowane na nią, ale mimo to poczuła się bardzo nieswojo i niepewnie. – W tym przypadku… trzeba coś z tym zrobić. – dokończył swoją myśl, po czym wyciągnął zza paska długi nóż.

Charlotte nie mogła oderwać od tego noża swojego spojrzenia. Zastanawiała się gorączkowo nad tym, co też Ned z tym będzie chciał zrobić – czy zacznie katować Meeksa, czy może po prostu przebije go tym nożem. Jakaś część jej jaźni podpowiadała jej, że żadna z tych rzeczy z pewnością się nie wydarzy – było tu przecież zbyt wielu świadków.

Meeks tymczasem spróbował wstać od stołu. Holmes przytrzymał go jednak w miejscu i zmusił do tego, aby mężczyzna ponownie usiadł. Charlotte westchnęła ciężko, ale poza tym w ogóle nie dała po sobie poznać tego, że czuje się w tej chwili nieswojo. Dostrzegła, że Low odwraca się w jej stronę. Spojrzał się na nią przelotnie, po czym uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony.

 _Pewnie mój mały psychol cieszy się, że się nie boję. Że nie pokazuję po sobie żadnego strachu. Że w ogóle wydaję się nic nie czuć._

Low złapał mocniej za nóż i wstał gwałtownie z miejsca. Holmes w tym samym czasie złapał Meeksa i rzucił go brutalnie na stół. Mężczyzna chciał mu się wyrwać, ale nie zdołał tego osiągnąć – Holmes okazał się zbyt silny. Pewnie trzymał go w miejscu, podczas gdy Low okrążył powoli stół, uśmiechając się niepokojąco.

 _Co on kombinuje, do cholery?_ – pomyślała Charlotte. Powiodła spojrzeniem po wszystkich tu zebranych. Low zdążył już przykuć swoim zachowaniem uwagę większości tu zebranych. Wpatrywali się oni w napięciu w mężczyznę, niepewni, to też on zaraz zrobi.

Low ujął pewniej nóż, po czym złapał Meeksa za włosy i pociągnął jego głowę do przodu. Mężczyzna krzyknął, przeczuwając najgorsze. Zaczął się jeszcze mocniej wyrywać, ale Holmes wciąż trzymał go mocno w miejscu. Ned położył ostrze na karku Meeksa, po czym, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, wykonał pierwsze nacięcie.

Meeks wrzasnął głośno z bólu. Low nie przestał jednak. Jak w amoku wykonywał kolejne ruchy, zagłębiając ostrze coraz bardziej w karku Meeksa.

Charlotte kompletnie się tego nie spodziewała. Mimowolnie zatkała sobie usta z szoku i zaskoczenia, widząc to. Otworzyła przy tym szeroko oczy, nie mogąc oderwać od tej sceny spojrzenia. Jednocześnie poczuła też coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nie czuła od bardzo dawna.

Strach.

Widząc wyraz twarzy zrozumiała wreszcie w pełni, że ma do czynienia z maniakiem, który naprawdę nie tylko nie boi się zabić, ale wręcz czerpie z tego chorą satysfakcję. Ze zgrozą wsłuchiwała się we wrzaski Meeksa, które ostatecznie przemieniły się w gardłowe rzężenie. Charlotte mimowolnie skrzywiła się z odrazą. Z trudem odsunęła dłoń od ust. Nie chciała dać po sobie znać, że się boi lub brzydzi tego, co właśnie miało miejsce tuż przed jej oczami. Pamiętała, że w dalszym ciągu potrzebuje Lowa do odnalezienia Sama i Priscilli. Dopóki nie natrafi na kogoś innego lub sama nie natrafi na ich trop, była zdana na tego człowieka.

Kątem oka dostrzegła w pewnej chwili jasną blondynkę, która właśnie zeszła z piętra budynku. Domyśliła się, że to zapewne jest ta cała Eleanor Guthrie, przez którą poniekąd to wszystko miało teraz miejsce.

Nagle zapadła cisza. Charlotte od razu odwróciła się w stronę Lowa. Właśnie kończył ucinać głowę Meeksowi. Ned zamachnął się, po czym jednym ruchem przeciął ostatni fragment ciała, jaki przytrzymywał jeszcze głowę mężczyzny przy reszcie jego ciała. Głowa Meeksa upadła na ziemię z nieprzyjemnym plaskiem.

Nikt w tawernie nie odważył się odezwać. Wszyscy byli przerażeni i zdezorientowani. Sama Charlotte oddychała głęboko, starając się przejąć pełną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i zachowaniem. Wciąż odczuwała przemożny strach, którego nie powinna już odczuwać. Dlatego też zaklęła cicho, gdy dostrzegła kątem oka, że Ned podnosi swoje spojrzenie i zwraca je w jej stronę.

Dziewczyna niepewnie spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy. Już teraz wiedziała, co mężczyzna może w nich dostrzec – strach. Jej obawy potwierdziły się, gdy na ustach Lowa wyrósł szeroki, triumfalny uśmiech. Dowiódł swego. Udowodnił, że potrafi wywołać w niej strach. Zdecydowanie wygrał tę rozgrywkę.

Low niezdarnie otarł ostrze noża o ciało Meeksa, po czym zrzucił je ze stołu, przewracając go jednocześnie razem z nim. Odwrócił się następnie i dostrzegł w końcu Eleanor. Kobieta stała w miejscu, przerażona tym, co się właśnie stało. Ten stan nie trwał u niej jednak długo.

\- Nie chcę cię widzieć więcej w moim przybytku. – wycedziła kobieta, robiąc krok w stronę mężczyzny. – Nie chcę cię widzieć więcej na mojej wyspie. Masz zabrać stąd swoich ludzi, swoje graty, i szukać szczęścia gdzieś indziej.

Ned tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko z rozbawienia, jakie wciąż odczuwał. Jego uśmiech zniknął jednak szybko, gdy zaraz potem ktoś przystawił mu ostrze miecza do gardła.

Holmes od razu chciał zainterweniować. Ruszył w stronę napastnika, ale Ned jednym gestem dłoni nakazał mu pozostać w miejscu. Sam powoli obrócił się przodem w stronę mężczyzny, który był na tyle nierozsądny, że zdecydował się zagrozić mu śmiercią.

\- Słyszałeś panią. – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc się Nedowi prosto w oczy. – Wynoś się stąd. Natychmiast.

Ned uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc to. Następnie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, dobył swojego miecza i sparował atak mężczyzny. Wywiązała się pomiędzy nimi zacięta, wyrównana walka. Mężczyzna zdołał w pewnej chwili uderzyć Lowa pięścią w twarz. Krew pociekła z nosa pirata. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed kolejnymi wściekłymi atakami.

Charlotte przez cały ten czas stała w miejscu, zbyt zdezorientowana i wystraszona, aby cokolwiek zrobić. W swoim życiu spotkała wielu niebezpiecznych ludzi. Często przebywała z nimi sam na sam, i w ogóle się ich nie bała. Lowa też się niby w sumie nie bała. Bała się za to tego, do czego był zdolny. Była pewna, że w razie potrzeby dałaby sobie z nim radę, ale sama świadomość tego, że wybrała kogoś takiego na swojego sojusznika, i że wciąż się go trzymała, sprawiła, że poczuła się niepewnie.

 _Może jednak powinnam stąd zwiać, póki mogę?_ – pomyślała. Low właśnie ranił mężczyznę w poprzek brzucha. To była jej szansa. Mogła spróbować się wymknąć, jeśli tylko będzie wystarczająco ostrożna. Jednocześnie przyglądała się wciąż walce. Mężczyzna upadł na kolana, a Ned zaszedł do od tyłu i przebił jego gardło mieczem. Nikt nie zareagował na to i nie zdołał go powstrzymać. Wszyscy byli zbyt przerażeni.

Charlotte przesunęła się nieco bardziej w stronę wyjścia. W tym samym czasie jednak drogę zastąpił jej jeden z ludzi Lowa. Gdy tylko dostrzegła jego znaczące spojrzenie, od razu pojęła, że musi naprędce wymyślić plan B, jeśli nie chce skończyć jak Meeks.

\- Nie planowałam ucieczki, kretynie. – syknęła, mrożąc spojrzeniem mężczyznę. – Nic stamtąd nie widzę, to tyle.

 _Chyba go przekonałam._ – pomyślała, widząc zmianę w nastawieniu mężczyzny. Pozostała na miejscu mimo to, z racji że pirat wciąż blokował jej przejście. – _Gdyby tylko było tu mniej świadków… mogłabym wtedy użyć swoich mocy i zwiać stąd. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Świat rzeczywisty czy wymyślony, nie mogę go w ten sposób zmieniać. Tak nie wolno. Nie takie mamy zasady. Nie jestem Samem ani_ _Priscillą_ _._

\- Żałuję, że nasze relacje tak się rozwinęły. – usłyszała nagle głos Lowa. Odwróciła się w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że ten patrzy się prosto na ową blondynkę, którą wcześniej i ona dostrzegła. Miała zatem rację; to właśnie była Eleanor Guthrie. – Nie zamierzam stąd jednak nigdzie odchodzić. Za bardzo mi się tu podoba. – Low uśmiechnął się niczym jakiś maniak. – Niedługo zapewne znów się zobaczymy.

Charlotte w tej chwili poczuła, jak ktoś ciągnie ją za ramię. Odwróciła się szybko i zobaczyła, że to Holmes złapał ją i ciągnie teraz w stronę wyjścia. Charlotte wyrwała mu się, ale nie uciekła. Spojrzała się tylko na niego i wyszła posłusznie wraz z nimi. Przed odejściem zdążyła jednak jeszcze zerknąć za siebie. Dostrzegła Eleanor, która wpatrywała się w nią ze zdziwieniem. Charlotte domyśliła się, że kobieta jest zapewne zdezorientowana tym, że jakaś młoda, nieznana jej dziewczyna wychodzi z tą bandą szalonych piratów. Charlotte dostrzegła też podobne zdziwienie na twarzy mężczyzny stojącego tuż za Eleanor.

Tyle jednak tylko dostrzegła. Zaraz potem została zabrana z tawerny przez Lowa i jego ludzi.


	7. Konfrontacja

**Rozdział siódmy: Konfrontacja**

* * *

Charlotte zachowała zimną krew przez całą drogę powrotną. W ogóle nie dała nic po sobie poznać. Ze spokojem szła obok piratów, nie odzywając się nawet słowem na temat tego, co niedawno się stało. Nie okazała żadnych emocji. Gdy już dotarli na statek, z równie wielkim spokojem spytała się Lowa, czy może teraz wrócić do swojej kabiny, żeby trochę odpocząć. Gdy ten się zgodził, Charlotte podziękowała mu i odeszła do kajuty.

 _Jeszcze chwilę, jeszcze chwilę. Wytrzymaj. Dasz radę. Wytrzymaj. Jeszcze tylko kawałek…_

W chwili, gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi do kajuty, nerwy momentalnie jej puściły.

Osunęła się na podłogę, jednocześnie zaczynając się hiperwentylować. Poczuła, jak jej dłonie zaczynają drżeć z nerwów, a serce kołacze jej z nadmierną szybkością.

 _Co ja sobie myślałam? Z kim ja się zbratałam? Kogo wybrałam sobie na sojusznika? Czy ja jestem normalna? Czy ja, do cholery, jestem normalna?_

Dopiero teraz w pełni pojęła, jak niebezpiecznych ludzi się trzymała. Wzięła kilka kolejnych głębokich wdechów, po czym spróbowała wstać o własnych siłach. Zdołała się podnieść, ale nie przeszła daleko. Zachwiała się po paru krokach i poleciała do przodu. W ostatniej chwili złapała się oparcia stojącego nieopodal krzesła. Oparła się o nie całym ciężarem swojego ciała i pochyliła się głęboko do przodu. Zaczęła brać długie, głębokie wdechy, chcąc się w ten sposób choć trochę uspokoić.

 _Dlaczego tak się czuję? Co się ze mną dzieje? Nie jestem przecież słaba. Jestem silna. Wiele już widziałam. Dlaczego to tak na mnie działa? Dlaczego? Słabnę? Boję się? Przecież ja się nigdy nie boję!_

Nagle usłyszała, jak ktoś otwiera drzwi do jej kajuty. Wyprostowała się szybko i odwróciła w ich stronę w tym samym momencie, w którym do pomieszczenia wszedł Ned Low.

Była pewna, że już ją rozpracował – że wie już, jak silne wrażenie wywarła na niej ostatnia sytuacja. Fakt, mogła teraz udawać opanowaną, ale Low widział ją wtedy w tawernie. Widział strach w jej spojrzeniu. Mimo to zdecydowała się wciąż udawać, że nic jej nie jest, i że niczego się nie boi – a już na pewno, że nie boi się Lowa.

\- I co, jak się czujesz? – spytał się jej, wchodząc do środka. Charlotte bez trudu wyczuła w tonie jego głosu lekki sarkazm.

\- Całkiem nieźle. – skłamała, patrząc mu się przy tym prosto w oczy. Wiedziała, że jest dobrą aktorką. W swoim życiu oszukała już wiele osób o wiele sprytniejszych i niebezpieczniejszych niż Low. Gdy jednak spojrzała się na niego zrozumiała, że przeczuwał on już, że ona kłamie. Wyczuł to w niej już wcześniej. Teraz tylko przyszedł po to, aby uzyskać konkretny dowód na to.

Nagle Low zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi z hukiem. Zaraz potem uśmiechnął się mrocznie, wciąż stojąc w tym samym miejscu, w którym znajdował się wcześniej.

 _No i mam to, czego chciałam. Wreszcie pokazuje swoją prawdziwą naturę. Zaraz się dowiem, jaki jest naprawdę._

\- Jak ci się podobało nasze małe przedstawienie? – spytał się, wciąż dziwnie się uśmiechając. Charlotte zachowała kamienną, niewzruszoną postawę, mimo że w środku była jednocześnie wystraszona, zdezorientowana i wkurzona.

 _Nie pokażę mu ani grama strachu. Już nie. Koniec ze słabościami. Czas ujawnić swoją prawdziwą twarz. Skoro on to może, to i ja też._

\- Widziałam już gorsze rzeczy. – przyznała. Nie skłamała tutaj; wielokrotnie widziała sceny, które niejednego człowieka posłałyby na oddział zamknięty dla psychicznie chorych, bez szansy powrotu. – Ale fakt, to, co zrobiłeś Meeksowi, nie było czymś… „typowym". Ani do końca przyjemnym w odbiorze.

\- Daruj sobie, złociutka. – przerwał jej Low. – Wiesz bardzo dobrze, jaki naprawdę jestem. Widziałaś, do czego jestem zdolny. Wiesz już o mnie praktycznie wszystko. Nie jestem ani łagodny, ani wyrozumiały. Im szybciej to w pełni pojmiesz i zaakceptujesz, tym lepiej będzie dla ciebie.

Następnie podszedł do niej i złapał ją mocno za ramię. Charlotte od razu zrozumiała, że Low chciał ją w ten sposób nastraszyć. Lub planował coś gorszego.

 _O, nie. Koniec z tym. Zaraz mu dam popalić._

Charlotte zareagowała natychmiast. Złapała go i bezceremonialnie rzuciła nim o ścianę z całej siły. Zaskoczyła tym Lowa, który nie zdążył w żaden sposób zareagować.

Dziewczyna nie zamierzała jednak skończyć na jednym takim ataku. Nim Ned zdołał się otrząsnąć z tego, Charlotte odrzuciła go gwałtownie od ściany i popchnęła na podłogę. Jednocześnie wyciągnęła sztylet zza paska, po czym przycisnęła go do podłogi własnym ciałem i przystawiła mu ostrze sztyletu do gardła.

\- Ja też nie jestem słodkim, naiwnym niewiniątkiem. – syknęła, dociskając ostrze jeszcze bardziej. Gdy zobaczyła, że zdołała niechcący naciąć skórę przy nasadzie szyi, uśmiechnęła się ponuro. – Jeśli jeszcze raz założysz, że możesz sobie pogrywać ze mną w ten sposób, to stracisz życie. Nie będę tolerowała takiego zachowania wobec swojej osoby. Koniec z tym. Jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze tu jestem, jest fakt, że wydajesz się dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie mój brat się udał. Tylko dlatego. Tylko przez to, że możesz mnie do niego zaprowadzić, ja wciąż tu jestem.

\- Doprawdy? – odciął się Low, uśmiechając się przy tym ironicznie. W ogóle nie zdawał się przejmować faktem, że Charlotte naprawdę mogłaby go za moment zabić. – Co w takim razie oznaczała twoja wczorajsza reakcja? Nie oponowałaś, gdy cię pocałowałem.

\- Każdy radzi sobie, jak może. – odparła momentalnie Charlotte. – Aby osiągnąć swój cel, czasem trzeba się trochę poświęcić.

Charlotte nie dała mu możliwości na kolejną ciętą ripostę. Złapała go za przód koszuli i pociągnęła do przodu, wstając jednocześnie. Następnie bezceremonialnie popchnęła go w stronę wyjścia z kajuty.

\- Dopóki nie zaczniesz mnie traktować z należytym szacunkiem, nie masz tu prawa wstępu. – powiedziała, otwierając z rozmachem drzwi kajuty. Wypchnęła przez nie Lowa i stanęła w przejściu, patrząc się na niego z odrazą i złością. – Fakt, że to jest twój statek, nic tu nie zmienia. Wiesz, jaka jest moja rodzina. Wiesz, do czego są zdolni najgorsi z nich. Nie igraj zatem ze mną. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, do czego jestem w stanie się posunąć, aby osiągnąć swój cel.

Następnie zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Dopiero wtedy odetchnęła z ulgą – wreszcie znów była tu sama. Powoli przeszła przez pomieszczenie i usiadła na krześle przy małym stole. W zamyśleniu przeczesała sobie palcami swoje włosy. Zerknęła jeszcze bokiem w stronę drzwi. Nic się nie stało. Low już nie wszedł tutaj drugi raz. Usłyszała tylko po chwili oddalające się spod drzwi jej kajuty kroki.

 _Wygrałam to starcie._ – pomyślała, uśmiechając się do siebie słabo. – _Ale nie mogę jeszcze spocząć na laurach. Nie mogę przestać uważać na siebie. Low z pewnością mi tego nie odpuści. Na pewno nie zapomni o tym szybko. Od teraz muszę na niego bardzo uważać._


	8. Złe wibracje

**Rozdział ósmy: Złe wibracje**

* * *

Jeśli Charlotte wcześniej unikała Lowa tak często, jak tylko się dało, to teraz wręcz ukrywała się przed nim przy każdej możliwej okazji.

Ukrywała się jednak nie tylko przed nim. Następne dnie zeszły jej niemalże wyłącznie na podsłuchiwaniu kolejnych członków załogi _Fancy_. Zauważyła bowiem spore zmiany w zachowaniu mężczyzn. Nasiliło się to niecałe dwa dnie po brutalnej śmierci Meeksa. Holmes, a także paru innych wyższych rangą członków załogi, wciąż stali po stronie swojego kapitana. Cała reszta jednak przeszła coś na wzór „skrajnej zmiany osobowości" – nagle zaczęli szeptać po kątach nieprzychylne uwagi na temat osoby Neda Lowa.

\- Od zawsze taki był. – usłyszała pewnego razu Charlotte, gdy ukrywała się za rogiem jednego z przejść. Przycupnęła tam i w milczeniu podsłuchiwała rozmowę trzech piratów, którzy akurat tam się ukryli przed swoim kapitanem, aby móc go bezkarnie obgadywać. – Od kiedy tylko pamiętam. To kompletny świr. Musimy go powstrzymać, nim nas wszystkich pozabija.

\- Dokładnie. – odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna. – Trzeba się nim zająć, i to szybko. Nie chcę czekać bezczynnie na to, aż mu coś odwali i zdecyduje się nas powyrzynać jak świnie.

 _Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze._ Charlotte myślała podobnie jak ci mężczyźni, ale jednocześnie wiedziała też, że wciąż potrzebuje pomocy Lowa. Jej moce jedynie pokazywały ogólny kierunek, w jakim udali się Sam i Priscilla. Na domiar tego z pewnością zastawili już szereg pułapek na tych, którzy zdecydują się za nimi ruszyć. Bez załogi Lowa i jego samego Charlotte była zatem skazana na ciężką walkę w pojedynkę z dwójką równie potężnych Podróżników.

Musiała to jakoś obrócić na korzyść Lowa – jeśli nie dla niego, to chociaż dla samej siebie. Jeśli załoga zwróci się przeciwko niemu, wówczas i ona może natrafić na spore zagrożenie.

\- A co zrobimy z tą rudą? – dobiegło ją nagle pytanie trzeciego mężczyzny. Momentalnie wyrwała się z zamyślenia i skupiła ponownie uwagę na rozmowie piratów. – Kapitan i ona wydają się być… blisko ze sobą.

Charlotte, słysząc to, skrzywiła się mimowolnie z odrazą. Nie zamierzała twierdzić, że jest szkaradny czy odrażający – Low, pomimo swojego charakteru oraz mankamentów w postaci długiej blizny na prawie połowę twarzy i bycia ślepym na jedno oko, był całkiem „wyględny", jak by to Clayton ujął. Low nie interesował jej jednak w ten sposób; a przynajmniej nie na chwilę obecną. Teraz potrzebowała go w zupełnie innym celu, i tylko to się dla niej liczyło.

\- Widziałeś przecież, jak szybko zostawiła załogę tamtego statku. I jak szybko pozwoliła na zabranie tamtej drugiej dziewki. – odparł pierwszy pirat. – Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okazało, że jest tak samo skrzywiona na umyśle jak nasz kapitan. Ją też będzie trzeba zlikwidować. Tak będzie najlepiej dla całej załogi.

 _Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. Dzięki konszachtom z tym cholernym diabłem morskim stałam się celem tych popaprańców. Cudnie. Jak ja to teraz odwinę?_

Charlotte nie zamierzała ich dłużej podsłuchiwać. Wiedziała już wystarczająco dużo. Teraz musiała opracować jakiś plan, aby ujść z życiem. A to wymagało od niej pewnego poświęcenia.

 _Nie mam innego wyjścia._ – pomyślała, wzdychając przeciągle na samą myśl o tym, co ją czekało. – _Muszę się z nim spotkać._

Low spotkał się z nią jeszcze tego samego dnia. Był szczerze zaskoczony tym, że dziewczyna zdecydowała się z nim rozmówić. Zrezygnował z omawiania innych planów z Holmesem i paroma innymi członkami załogi, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że Charlotte chce z nim o czymś porozmawiać.

\- Zanim zaczniesz… – powiedział, gdy już oboje znaleźli się w jego kajucie. Charlotte w milczeniu obserwowała go. Czekała na to, aż ten nie powie tego, co mu teraz leżało na sercu. I tak nie miała jeszcze w planach wyjawienia mu, co też spiskowali na boku członkowie jego własnej załogi. – Przyznam, że moje zachowanie mogło wydać ci się nieco… irracjonalne. I radykalne. – Charlotte w tym momencie uniosła brwi ze zdumienia, ale wciąż nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Cierpliwie czekała na puentę tej wypowiedzi. – Mamy wspólny cel; odnaleźć twojego brata i jego partnerkę. To jest nasz wspólny cel. Oboje do tego dążymy. Sądzę zatem, że powinniśmy na jakiś czas odłożyć swoje uprzedzenia na bok i spróbować faktycznej współpracy.

\- Ja już to zrobiłam. – odparła Charlotte z iście stoickim spokojem, patrząc się Nedowi prosto w oczy. – To ty zdecydowałeś znikąd, że chcesz się zabawić w psychopatę i poddać mnie jakiemuś choremu testowi. Ja cały czas byłam otwarta na współpracę.

Po jego minie od razu poznała, że zdenerwowała go. Widziała też jednak, jak zaraz potem mężczyzna na przemian zaciska pięści i rozluźnia je, aby się w ten sposób uspokoić. Uśmiechnęła się słabo, widząc to.

 _A jednak. Próbuje nad sobą zapanować. Może jednak jest jeszcze dla niego jakaś nadzieja._

\- To jak, godzisz się na takie warunki? – spytał się w końcu Ned. – Dalej chcesz ze mną współpracować?

\- Oczywiście. – Charlotte w ogóle nie musiała się zastanawiać nad tą odpowiedzią.

\- Dobrze. – Low usiadł powoli w krześle naprzeciwko Charlotte, po czym na moment się zamyślił. Dziewczyna w tym czasie obserwowała go z uwagą, ciekawa tego, o czym też młody kapitan teraz tak intensywnie myślał. – Twój brat… – zaczął po chwili cichym głosem. – Czy on… czy on jest taki sam jak twoja szwagierka?

\- To znaczy? – Charlotte domyślała się, o co dokładnie może chodzić Nedowi, ale wolała usłyszeć to bezpośrednio od niego. Nie zamierzała wyjawiać mu niczego, dopóki sam się o to nie upomni.

\- Czy też ma takie same moce? – Ned spojrzał się Charlotte prosto w oczy. Dziewczyna milczała przez chwilę, ale po chwili przytaknęła nieznacznie głową na znak potwierdzenia. – Ciekawe… nie widziałem wcześniej, aby ich używał.

\- Priscilla jest porywcza i niedojrzała. Uwielbia z nich korzystać przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. – wyjaśniła mężczyźnie Charlotte.

\- Rozumiem. – Ned z jakiegoś powodu wciąż wydawał się głęboko nad czymś zastanawiać. – A czy… czy ty… czy ty też masz takie zdolności?

 _No i masz ci babo placek. Musiał się o to spytać. No po prostu musiał. Jak zawsze, cholera jasna._ Charlotte z jednej strony nie chciała odpowiadać na to pytanie. Z drugiej strony wiedziała jednak, że na tym etapie tylko szczerość utrzyma tego człowieka przy niej. Musiała też pamiętać o potencjalnym buncie na pokładzie. Jeśli do niego dojdzie, jak nic będzie potrzebowała wsparcia Lowa. Musiał więc jej w pełni ufać. Nie było innej opcji.

\- Tak, mam. – przyznała otwarcie dziewczyna. Widziała po jego minie, że był na to przygotowany, ale wydawał się być jednocześnie tym faktem nieco zszokowany. Chyba do samego końca chciał wierzyć w to, że ma przed sobą „zwykłego człowieka". – Gdybym ich nie posiadała, nie zdołałabym wtedy wyrwać się spod działania zdolności Priscilli.

\- No tak, faktycznie. – odparł Low. – A czy gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, byłabyś w stanie użyć swoich mocy? Na szerszą skalę niż dotychczas?

\- Tak. – Charlotte nie zamierzała już nic przed nim ukrywać. Była w fikcyjnym świecie i nic, co tu zrobi, nie zmieni jej realnego świata. Nie ujawniała się wcześniej ze zwykłego przyzwyczajenia; wolała nie robić z tego nawyku, aby kiedyś w prawdziwej przeszłości nie palnąć tego typu krytycznego błędu. – Zrobię wszystko, aby dotrzeć do celu i wykonać swoje zadanie. Bez względu na to, co to będzie. Ale nie myśl sobie, że będę używała swoich zdolności na Bogu ducha niewinnych ludziach. – dodała szybko, widząc początki zmian w nastawieniu Lowa. Widziała po nim, że zaczynał on już obmyślać, jak mógłby te moce wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. – Może i jestem egocentryczką, jak reszta mojej rodziny, ale tak jak większość z nich, posiadam również silny kręgosłup moralny. Nie zrobię czegoś, co jest amoralne i zwyczajnie bestialskie. Jestem gotowa zabić każdego zakapiora czy innego dorosłego, który mi stanie na drodze. Ale nie zabiję niewinnego dziecka, słabej kobiety, schorowanego starca czy bezbronnego zwierzęcia. Nie jestem kompletnym potworem.

Ned uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc to.

\- Czy naprawdę tak uważasz? – spytał się jej, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Po tym wszystkim, co zobaczyłaś? Po tym, co zrobiłem Meeksowi? Naprawdę uważasz, że to ty jesteś tutaj potworem?

\- Nie znasz mnie. – odpowiedziała mu od razu dziewczyna. – Nie masz pojęcia, co musiałam niekiedy zrobić, aby zdobyć to, czego potrzebowałam, lub czego pragnęłam. – Charlotte widziała po minie mężczyzny, że ma on do niej jeszcze wiele pytań. Zdecydowała się jednak nie dać mu szansy ich zadać. – Czy to wszystko? – spytała się po chwili.

\- Tak… to wszystko. – Ned ewidentnie chciał jeszcze dalej ciągnąć ten temat, ale widział też, że niewiele już z niej wyciągnie. Będzie musiał spróbować kiedy indziej. – Chociaż… nie, jest jeszcze coś. Musimy się gdzieś udać. Do Charlesa Vane'a.

\- Vane'a? – Charlotte bardzo dobrze znała to nazwisko. Tego pirata również kiedyś spotkała. Kompletny maniak i psychopata. Prawdziwy Vane był o wiele gorszy od fikcyjnego Neda Lowa, z którym właśnie na spokojnie omawiała wspólne plany. Niewiele ją to obchodziło, ale po cichu liczyła na to, że ten fikcyjny Vane, o jakim Low mówił, jest chociaż odrobinę „normalniejszy" od tego, którego wcześniej miała nieprzyjemność spotkać. – A po co?

\- Ma kontakty z Eleanor Guthrie. Chcę z nim porozmawiać na temat jego stanowiska w jej sprawie. I chcę, żebyś mi towarzyszyła, gdy pójdę się z nim rozmówić.

\- No nie wiem… wolałabym chyba pozostać na statku. – Charlotte miała szczerze dosyć wrażeń na teraz. Najpierw przejęcie statku, na którym płynęła po Sama i Priscillę, potem zawarcie niepewnego sojuszu z Nedem Lowem, następnie brutalna śmierć Meeksa, a teraz na dodatek jeszcze doszła obawa przed potencjalnym buntem na pokładzie. Charlotte szczerze wolała zostać tutaj i dopilnować, aby ci wariaci nie zrobili jakiejś głupoty.

\- Wolałbym jednak, abyś się ze mną tam udała. – Ned nie dawał za wygraną. – Vane nie jest znany z bycia miłym czy spokojnym. Nie wiem, czy aby przypadkiem tam nie zginę. A potrzebujesz mnie chyba do odnalezienia swojego brata, prawda?

Charlotte zacisnęła zęby, słysząc to. Spojrzała się ze złością na Lowa i zobaczyła, że ten się łobuzersko uśmiecha. Ewidentnie go to bawiło.

\- Niech ci będzie. – odpowiedziała z niechęcią. – Pójdę tam z tobą, skoro tak bardzo boisz się o własne życie i potrzebujesz „baby" do ochrony. To kiedy mamy tam iść?

Ned tylko chwilę czekał z odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

\- Teraz. Vane już na nas czeka w swojej fortecy.


	9. Charles Vane

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Charles Vane**

* * *

Charlotte skrzywiła się mimowolnie, wchodząc niepewnie na teren fortecy, jaką Charles Vane i jego ludzie przejęli.

Pierwsze, co rzuciło jej się w oczy, to wygląd tych mężczyzn. O ile niektórzy ludzie z załogi Lowa mogli być nieco nieokrzesani i nieprzewidywalni, o tyle żadnemu z nich nie mogła ona zarzucić tego, że wyglądali jak jakieś szalone stado kanibali.

Ci tutaj natomiast wyglądali dokładnie jak psychopatyczni, zdolni do najgorszych okropności mordercy.

\- Tak coś czuję, że chyba długo tu nie zabawimy. – powiedziała cichym głosem do Neda, gdy ten oddawał swoją broń jednemu z ludzi Vane'a, którzy wpuścili ich do środka. – Ci tutaj nie wyglądają na przyjemniaczków.

\- Bo zapewne nimi nie są. – odparł Low. Poszedł bez słowa za jednym z mężczyzn, kierując się w stronę siedzącego na głównym placu Vane'a. Charlotte, nie mając innego wyjścia, podążyła za nimi.

\- Witam, kapitanie Low. – powitał go Vane, gdy Ned i Charlotte tylko do niego podeszli. Spojrzenie Charlesa momentalnie przeniosło się na osobę dziewczyny stojącej obok kapitana _Fancy_ , i na moment mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi w dezorientacji. – Hm… no nie powiem, Low, trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nie sądziłem, że wynajmiesz prostytutkę do grania roli twojego „gołąbeczka". – i uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- Co?! – wrzasnęła Charlotte.

 _Co ten buc sobie myśli, co? Jak on śmie! Zaraz go zatłukę!_

Charlotte rzuciła się do przodu, chcąc zaatakować Vane'a. Nie miała przy sobie żadnej broni, ale nie obchodziło ją to – miała jeszcze do dyspozycji własne zdolności oraz wolę walki. Z pewnością da radę go powalić i udusić gołymi rękoma.

\- Charlotte, spokojnie. – Ned złapał dziewczynę w połowie drogi i przytrzymał ją w miejscu. Vane, widząc to, roześmiał się głośno. Zdenerwował tym Charlotte jeszcze bardziej, i dziewczyna rzuciła się w uścisku Lowa, chcąc mu się wyrwać.

\- Wybaczcie mi. – powiedział w końcu Vane, prostując się w krześle, na którym siedział. – Błędnie wszystko odczytałem. Ale nie możesz mi mieć tego za złe, moja droga. – dodał po chwili, zwracając spojrzenie na osobę Charlotte. – W naszym drogim Nassau aż roi się od kobiet tego pokroju. To jest jeden z najważniejszych pirackich portów. Logicznie więc założyłem, że jesteś jedną z nich. Żadna inna kobieta bowiem nie przyszłaby tu z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

\- No to masz problem, kochany. – odcięła mu się dziewczyna. – Jak widać, jestem jednym z tych wyjątków.

\- Na to wychodzi. – Vane po chwili przeniósł całą swoją uwagę z powrotem na Lowa. Nie chciał już tracić więcej czasu. – To o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, Low? Co było takie pilne, że wymagało natychmiastowego spotkania?

Ned tylko się uśmiechnął pod nosem. Usiadł bez pośpiechu naprzeciwko Vane'a, rozsiadł się wygodnie, i dopiero wtedy zdecydował się odezwać.

\- Chodzi mi o Eleanor Guthrie. – zaczął. Charlotte od razu zauważyła nagłą zmianę w postawie Charlesa. Spiął się i zdenerwował, mimo że Low jeszcze nie sprecyzował, o co dokładnie mu chodziło, i jaki miał problem z kobietą. – Chcę wiedzieć, jaki jest twój stosunek wobec tej kobiety.

\- Neutralny. – odpowiedział niemalże od razu Vane.

\- To dobrze. – Low był z tej odpowiedzi wyraźnie zadowolony. – Czyli raczej nie będę miał żadnego problemu z tobą, jeśli zdecyduję się na nią ruszyć?

Charlotte, obserwująca tę rozmowę, od razu wychwyciła nagłą zmianę w aurze Charlesa. Zdenerwował się i zaniepokoił. Nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, ale jego aura mówiła sama za siebie. Lowa mógł oszukać tą pokerową miną, ale nie ją. Ona od razu wiedziała, czy ktoś był z nią szczery, czy nie.

\- Ruszyć na nią? – zdziwił się Vane. – Po co?

\- Mam swoje powody. – odpowiedział pokrętnie Low. – Wiem, że ty i ona, że tak to ujmę… mieliście się kiedyś ku sobie. Mam zatem nadzieję, że twoje uczucia w stosunku do niej już przeminęły, i nie będziesz mi w niczym przeszkadzał.

Vane milczał przez długą chwilę. Charlotte widziała po jego minie, że mężczyzna głęboko się nad tą ofertą zastanawia. Wciąż był zdenerwowany, ale teraz wyczuwała też u niego dziwną determinację. Vane coś planował – nie wiedziała tylko jeszcze, co dokładnie on planuje.

\- Nie poprę Eleanor. – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna. – Pozostanę neutralny.

Charlotte skrzywiła się nieznacznie, słysząc to.

 _Coś bardzo szybko się zadeklarowałeś do całej neutralności, Vane._ – pomyślała, przyglądając się podejrzliwie mężczyźnie. – _Osobiście wolałabym, żeby stanął po stronie tej kobiety. Przyda jej się teraz trochę wsparcia._ – dziewczyna przekrzywiła nieznacznie głowę w bok i skupiła na moment całą swoją uwagę na aurze pirata. – _Nie… on coś kręci. Nie mówi do końca prawdy. On coś kombinuje. Coś mi tu nie gra. On chyba jednak chce jej pomóc._ – Zaraz potem Charlotte w myślach zaśmiała się z samej siebie. – _Dziewczyno, o czym ty gadasz? To Charles Vane, na litość boską. Jeden z najgorszych piratów, jakich twój świat widział. Ten tutaj może nie jest „tym Charlesem_ _Vanem_ _", ale na pewno też nie jest milusiński i przyjacielski. Też na pewno ma diabła za skórą._

\- Dokonałeś właściwego wyboru, Vane. – powiedział Low, wytrącając tym Charlotte z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna powróciła myślami do rzeczywistości i skupiła się z powrotem na rozmowie dwóch mężczyzn. – W zamian za twoje nieangażowanie się w ten konflikt skłonny jestem oddać ci dziesięć procent z ostatniego zysku mojej załogi. Pasuje ci to?

\- Jak najbardziej. – odparł Vane.

\- Dobrze. A więc wszystko ustalone. – Low następnie pożegnał się krótko z Vanem, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Charlotte rzuciła jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w stronę tajemniczego pirata, po czym ruszyła za Lowem.

Nie uszła jednak daleko. Tuż po tym, jak odwróciła się tyłem do Vane'a, poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją za ramię i przytrzymuje w miejscu.

\- Postępujesz niemądrze, trzymając się z takim człowiekiem jak Low. – usłyszała tuż za sobą głos Vane'a. Szybko wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku, po czym odwróciła się do niego przodem i spojrzała się na niego hardo. To jednak nie powstrzymało go przed tym, aby kontynuować swoją wypowiedź. – To niebezpieczny psychopata. Wiele ryzykujesz, zadając się z nim.

\- W ogóle mnie nie znasz. –odcięła mu się momentalnie Charlotte. Denerwowało ją niesamowicie to, że ludzie z miejsca zakładali, że nie jest w stanie dać sobie sama z czymkolwiek rady. – Nie oceniaj mnie po samym wyglądzie, Vane. Możesz się na tym gorzko przeliczyć.

Charlotte od razu dostrzegła, że rozbawiła tymi słowami Vane'a. W ogóle jej chyba nie uwierzył. Nie był Nedem Lowem. Nie widział tego, co on. Nie był w stanie zatem pojąć faktu, że ktoś tak niepozornie wyglądający jak Charlotte naprawdę może być niebezpieczny.

\- Powtórzę ci to jeszcze raz, moja droga: źle skończysz, trzymając się z Nedem Lowem.

\- Chyba jednak wolę zaryzykować. – odparła Charlotte. Zaraz potem, nim Vane zdołał cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć, obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła szybkim krokiem w stronę Lowa, który czekał na nią przy wyjściu.

\- Czego Vane od ciebie chciał? – spytał się mężczyzna, gdy tylko dziewczyna do niego dołączyła.

\- Chyba próbował mnie na swój pokręcony sposób zastraszyć. – odpowiedziała mu Charlotte. – Ale coś słabo mu to poszło.

Ned nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, ale spojrzał się jeszcze na Vane'a, który wciąż ich obserwował. Charlotte również obróciła na moment spojrzenie w jego stronę. Coś w tym człowieku ją mocno zaniepokoiło. On coś przed nimi ukrywał. Wiedział o czymś, o czym oni jeszcze nie wiedzieli. I to jej się bardzo nie podobało.

 _Coś złego nadciąga._ – pomyślała mimowolnie, odwracając w końcu spojrzenie od Vane'a. Wyszła za Lowem na ruchliwą ulicę, po czym razem skierowali się z powrotem w stronę głównego portu. – _Coś bardzo złego. Nie wiem jeszcze, co to jest, ale tak coś czuję, że ma to związek z tym mężczyzną. Obym tylko zdołała w porę odkryć, co na nas czyha. Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebuję, to kolejnych problemów._


	10. Sto osiemdziesiąt stopni

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Sto osiemdziesiąt stopni**

* * *

Charlotte poprawiła niesforne kosmyki, które wysunęły się z luźno upiętego koka.

 _Jeszcze tylko trochę. Już niedługo do nich dotrzesz. Musisz jeszcze tylko trochę wytrzymać._

Był już wieczór, i Charlotte zaraz miała się wybrać na obiad do kajuty Neda Lowa. Niespecjalnie chciała z nim teraz spędzać czas, ale mając do wyboru jego lub resztę załogi _Fancy_ , zdecydowanie bardziej wolała tę pierwszą opcję.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce, jedzenie już tam na nią czekało. Wymieniła tylko proste powitania z Lowem, po czym od razu zasiadła do wieczerzy. Uparcie nie odezwała się nawet słowem – nie wiedziała w sumie nawet, o czym mogliby teraz porozmawiać. Przez ostatnie wydarzenia ich stosunki dość mocno się oziębiły. Charlotte uważała, że to Low powinien teraz starać się to wszystko naprawić.

\- To… jakie dokładnie moce posiadasz? – spytał się jej w końcu Low, dobre kilka minut po tym, jak Charlotte napoczęła swój posiłek.

 _Oczywiście, że to było jego pierwsze pytanie. Każdy jest tego cholernie ciekawy. Nigdy nie pytają o nic innego._ Charlotte na spokojnie przełknęła kęs jedzenia, który miała właśnie w ustach, i dopiero wtedy udzieliła odpowiedzi na zadanie przez Neda pytanie.

\- Jeśli mam być kompletnie szczera, to… praktycznie wszystko. – odpowiedziała z iście stoickim spokojem dziewczyna. – Niektóre moce wymagają wykorzystania mniej energii, inne więcej. Osoby, które posiadają wystarczająco dużą wyobraźnię, potrafią o wiele więcej od tych, którzy są, że tak to delikatnie ujmę, „anty-kreatywnymi młotkami".

\- I ty zapewne do takich „bardziej kreatywnych osób należysz. Zgadza się? – Po tym pytaniu Charlotte tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, po czym wróciła do głównego tematu rozmowy.

\- Ważną rolę odgrywa tu też pochodzenie danego Podróżnika. – kontynuowała spokojnym głosem. Nie bała się, że powie mu za dużo. Jeśli Low zdecyduje się wykorzystać tę wiedzę przeciwko niej, zwyczajnie się go pozbędzie. _Oczywiście dopiero po tym, jak wskaże mi drogę do Sama i_ _Priscilli_ _. Wtedy najwyżej rzucę go na pożarcie jednemu z nich, a drugim sama się zajmę._ – Osoby z tak zwanych „królewskich" lub „magnackich" rodów posiadają w sobie zdecydowanie większe połacie energii, dzięki czemu nie wyczerpują jej tak szybko, i dzięki temu mogą zdecydowanie więcej. – dziewczyna zamilkła nagle, po czym przyjrzała się uważnie Lowowi. Wciąż nie odpowiedział jej na jedno pytanie, na które odpowiedzi oczekiwała z coraz większą niecierpliwością. Nadeszła najwyższa pora, aby ponownie je zadać i zobaczyć, czy tym razem uda jej się czegoś dowiedzieć. – Czego ty właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz? Co planowałeś ze mną oryginalnie zrobić, gdy tylko dowiedziałeś się, kim jestem, z kim jestem spokrewniona?

 _Mam cię, cholero jedna._ Charlotte z mściwą satysfakcją zauważyła, że Ned po tym pytaniu nieco się spiął. Wyraźnie nie chciał udzielić jej odpowiedzi. Odwrócił na moment spojrzenie, udając zamyślenie, ale dziewczyna wiedziała lepiej, że wcale teraz nad niczym się zastanawia. Był zdenerwowany i wyraźnie poruszony. Ukrywał coś przed nią. I tym razem Charlotte nie zamierzała mu odpuścić.

\- Low, nie zamierzam ci odpuścić, wiesz o tym? – dziewczyna naciskała dalej pomimo braku reakcji ze strony pirata. – Co planowałeś ze mną zrobić? Jakie miałeś wobec mnie plany? Odpowiedz mi! – wykrzyknęła nagle, gdy Low zaczął znów unikać jej spojrzenia. Uderzyła przy tym pięścią w stół, tak mocno, że aż huknęło.

Podziałało. Low spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją. Dziewczyna zamarła nagle, dostrzegając w jego spojrzeniu coś, czego się w życiu nie spodziewała u niego zobaczyć.

 _Strach. O rzesz jasna… on się boi? Czego? Mnie? Sama?_ _Priscilli_ _? A może tego, co wobec mnie planował? Może boi się, że gdy się o tym dowiem, znienawidzę go? Albo… albo może…_

Nagle drzwi do kajuty otworzyły się na oścież. Charlotte syknęła mimowolnie i wyprostowała się momentalnie w krześle, doskonale udając przed nowoprzybyłym, że wszystko tutaj gra.

\- Kapitanie… Charles Vane tu przyszedł. – To Holmes zdecydował się przerwać im wspólny posiłek i rozmowę. Charlotte po usłyszeniu tego zerknęła z zaciekawieniem na Holmesa. Intrygowało ją, co też Vane teraz od nich mógł chcieć. Było już dobrze po zachodzie słońca, i z całą pewnością nikt o tej porze nie załatwiał żadnych interesów.

Jednocześnie dziewczyna poczuła się dziwnie zaniepokojona. Przypomniała sobie to uczucie, jakie ogarnęło ją wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy rozmawiała z Vanem. Ostrzegał ją wtedy, żeby trzymała się daleko od Lowa, bo coś może jej się złego stać. A teraz przyszedł tutaj, sam, z własnej woli. Coś tu nie grało; i to bardzo.

\- Dobrze, przyjmę go. – odpowiedział Ned. Gdy tylko Holmes wyszedł, żeby udać się po Vane'a, Low odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Charlotte. – Będziesz chyba musiała…

\- O, nie. W żadnym wypadku. – Charlotte zaparła się mocno i założyła ręce na piersi, po czym spojrzała się butnie na mężczyznę siedzącego przed nią. – Zostaję tutaj. Bezwarunkowo. Ta decyzja nie podlega żadnym negocjacjom.

\- Wolałbym jednak, żebyś stąd wyszła. – Low nalegał mimo to. – Tak będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich…

\- Dla nikogo nie będzie to lepsze wyjście. – przerwała mu gwałtownie dziewczyna. – Zapomniałeś już o tym, że zaledwie parę godzin temu sam wymogłeś na mnie, żebym poszła z tobą do tego wariata? Obawiałeś się, że może chcieć się wykończyć. Teraz może być tak samo. Dlatego lepiej dla nas obojga będzie, jeśli tu zostanę.

Ned zamyślił się na chwilę, ale w końcu przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, godząc się na decyzję Charlotte. W milczeniu spędzili następnych kilka chwil, czekając na przyjście Charlesa Vane'a.

W końcu mężczyzna się zjawił. Gdy przekraczał próg kajuty, Charlotte wyczuła w nim pewność siebie i dziwną, niepokojącą aurę gniewu i złości. To wszystko zniknęło jednak bardzo szybko, gdy tylko Vane dostrzegł, że w pomieszczeniu nie znajdował się tylko Low, ale również i Charlotte.

 _Miałam rację._ – pomyślała dziewczyna, mrużąc nieufnie oczy. – _Coś z nim jest nie tak. Coś kombinuje. Dobrze, że zdecydowałam się tu zostać. Coś się niedługo wydarzy. Czuję to. Czuję to wyraźnie._

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o czymś na osobności. – powiedział Vane, przyglądając się znacząco Charlotte. – Czy ona mogłaby…

\- Nie, ona nie mogłaby. – odpowiedziała za Lowa Charlotte. – Zostaję tutaj, i nikt mnie stąd nie wyciągnie. Kapitan się na to zgodził i chce, abym tu z nim została. Decyzja już zapadła.

Vane był wyraźnie z tego faktu niezadowolony. Gdy jednak Ned wskazał mu miejsce, przy którym mógłby on usiąść, Charles bez wahania je zajął. Charlotte złapała go jednak kilkakrotnie na tym, jak zerkał on na nią z konsternacją.

\- Czego tak się boisz, Vane? – spytał się Ned. I on bez trudu dostrzegł dziwne zachowanie Charlesa. – Mnie, czy może Charlotte?

Vane zignorował tę docinkę i przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

\- Przyszedłem w sprawie naszej dzisiejszej rozmowy. – zaczął mężczyzna. – Chcę zawrzeć z tobą umowę partnerską. Gotów jestem zdradzić Eleanor Guthrie dla… – tu nagle zamarł, gdy Ned podniósł w tej samej chwili dłoń, skutecznie go uciszając.

 _Oho, zaczyna się._ Charlotte usiadła prościej na krześle i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na tej sytuacji. Nadciągał punkt kulminacyjny tej krótkiej rozmowy. Musiała teraz bardzo uważać, jeśli nie chciała, żeby Vane, który ewidentnie coś planował, wykorzystał jej zamyślenie lub niepewność.

\- Odpuść sobie. – powiedział Ned. – Wiem o tym, że wciąż durzysz się w Eleanor. Ta twoja zagrywka ma tylko służyć jej interesom. Wcale jej nie chcesz zdradzić. Ostatecznie pozostaniesz lojalny swojej pani, a nie mnie. – Ned pozwolił sobie następnie na chwilę ciszy, tak aby Vane mógł w spokoju przemyśleć to, co właśnie usłyszał. W końcu jednak zdecydował, że sens jego słów wreszcie dotarł do mężczyzny. – Wyjdź stąd. – odezwał się stanowczym głosem. – Nie mamy już nic więcej do omówienia.

Charlotte, która przez cały ten czas milczała jak zaklęta, teraz zaczęła się niepokoić. Ze strony Vane'a zaczęły do niej napływać silne fale emocji. Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, chwilami wręcz rozjuszony. Zachowywał przez cały ten czas kamienną twarz, ale nie mógł oszukać zmysłów Charlotte. Dziewczyna aż za dobrze wiedziała, co kryje się w jego wnętrzu.

 _Co kombinujesz, człowieku? Jakie są twoje plany? Co teraz zrobisz? Jak na to wszystko zareagujesz?_

Jeszcze raz sięgnęła umysłem do wnętrza Vane'a. Spróbowała jeszcze raz odczytać jego emocje. Momentalnie się jednak cofnęła, gdy wyczuła w nim to, czego szukała.

 _Pierwotna żądza mordu. Wściekłość. Gniew. Furia. Chęć zemsty. Chęć mordu. Chęć zabicia Lowa. Tutaj. Teraz. Natychmiast._

Charlotte podniosła się gwałtownie z krzesła dokładnie w tym samym czasie, w którym Vane zdecydował się zrobić to samo. Mężczyzna zamarł na moment, zdezorientowany i niepewny tego, co dziewczyna chce zrobić. To jednak wystarczyło Charlotte na to, aby jakoś zareagować.

\- To zasadzka! – powiedziała zduszonym głosem, nie odrywając nawet na moment spojrzenia od Vane'a. – On przyszedł cię tu zabić. Myślał o tym od samego początku. I teraz chce to zrobić.

Charles tylko przez chwilę stał w miejscu. Zareagował bardzo szybko; nim Ned zdołał na niego skoczyć, mężczyzna zaatakował go pierwszy.

 _O nie! Co to, to nie!_ Charlotte również nie zamierzała stać bezczynnie. Doskoczyła do Vane i rzuciła mu się na plecy, po czym zaczęła go wściekle okładać pięściami. Mężczyzna zdołał ją jednak złapać za włosy i zrzucić z siebie. Nim zdołała ona w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, mężczyzna rzucił nią brutalnie w tył. Charlotte poleciała na jeden z mebli i przewróciła się o niego, upadając boleśnie na podłogę.

Na moment ją kompletnie zamroczyło. Przestała odbierać wszelkie dźwięki, zapachy czy obrazy. Ocknęła się po jakimś czasie, a i nawet wtedy z trudem podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.

 _Wciąż walczą._ – pomyślała, gdy w końcu odzyskała w pełni wizję. – _Muszę coś zrobić. Muszę go powstrzymać. Muszę…_

Nagły hałas w górze sprawił, że Charlotte na moment odwróciła spojrzenie od walczących mężczyzn. Spojrzała się wysoko w górę i wsłuchała się w to, co działo się piętro wyżej. Skupiła przez chwilę swój „radar aury" na tamtym regionie, aby dokładnie wyczuć, co się tam dzieje.

 _Walka. Tam też odbywa się walka. Ludzie Lowa też walczą. To była większa zasadzka. Vane zaplanował to wszystko z góry. Taki był jego plan od samego początku. Spotkanie z nami było tylko przykrywką, niczym więcej._

\- Jasna cholera. – syknęła, wyraźnie rozeźlona. Miała już tego dosyć. Wiedziała, że ludzie Lowa znajdują się na straconej pozycji. Już im nie pomoże. Mogła jeszcze jednak pomóc chociaż jednej osobie, której teraz potrzebowała. – Zawsze pod górkę, jak pragnę zdrowia.

Dziewczyna jeszcze raz skoczyła na Vane'a. Tym razem jednak się nie powstrzymywała przed niczym – od tego, czy go pokona, zależało również i jej życie. Zdążyła w ostatnią chwilę. Mężczyzna właśnie powalił Neda i chciał przebić mu gardło sztyletem. Charlotte machnęła nieznacznie dłonią, i Vane nagle stanął w płomieniach. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć – Charlotte następnie popchnęła go przy pomocy swoich zdolności daleko w tył.

\- Chodź. – powiedziała, łapiąc Neda za ramię i podnosząc go z podłogi. Nie uszła z nim jednak daleko; zaraz potem poczuła, jak mężczyzna zaczyna ciągnąć ją w przeciwnym kierunku, z powrotem w stronę Vane'a. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – wykrzyknęła, wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

\- Muszę go wykończyć. – wysapał Low, siłując się z ciągnącą go w drugą stronę Charlotte. – Zasługuje na to!

\- Nie mamy na to teraz czasu! – dziewczyna pociągnęła go gwałtownie w swoją stronę. – Nawet jak go utłuczesz, to i tak będziesz miał jeszcze kilka tuzinów podobnych mu psycholi do zarąbania. – tu Low spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją. Charlotte dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, że przecież nie posiadał on takich zdolności jak ona. Nie wiedział, co dzieje się na zewnątrz. – Twoja załoga właśnie jest mordowana przez ludzi Vane'a. I nie, nie będziemy ich rozpruwać na kawałki! – wykrzyknęła ze złością, gdy Ned warknął gardłowo i rzucił się do drzwi, gotów wybiec na pokład, żeby siekać następnych intruzów. – To przegrana walka. Musimy się stąd wynosić. No już, chodź! – i pociągnęła go siłą za sobą.

Gdy wyszli na pokład, jasnym stało się, że walki dobiegają już końca. Załoga _Fancy_ została zaskoczona i pozostała bez żadnych szans na wyrównaną walkę. Ludzie Vane'a wygrali.

 _Musimy się jakoś stąd wydostać. I to szybko._ – pomyślała Charlotte, dostrzegając, jak pierwsi napastnicy zmierzają w ich stronę. Musiała działać szybko. Miała tylko jedną szansę, i musiała ją dobrze wykorzystać.

Gdy tylko mężczyźni zbliżyli się do nich, Charlotte podniosła dłonie i wypchnęła je przed siebie. Jednocześnie wszystkich zbliżających się napastników odrzuciło daleko od niej i Lowa. Pozostali zamarli, zszokowani i zdezorientowani tym, co właśnie miało miejsce.

Na to liczyła Charlotte. Złapała Neda za rękę i pobiegła z nim w stronę burty. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, wyskoczyła z nim przez nią prosto do wody.

 _Dzięki Bogu, że dopiero co niedawno zaszło słońce._ – pomyślała Charlotte, wypływając na powierzchnię. – _Woda wciąż jest w miarę ciepła._

Szybko odnalazła spojrzeniem Neda. Wskazała mu gestem dłoni, w którą stronę ma płynąć. Mężczyzna bez słowa popłynął za nią.

\- Dlaczego nie dałaś mi go zabić? – spytał się w pewnej chwili Ned. Nie mógł już wytrzymać; był wciąż wściekły. Gniew rozpierał go od środka tak bardzo, że chwilami czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć. – Miałem na to idealną szansę! Czemu mi na to nie pozwoliłaś?

\- Jak będziesz miał szczęście, to może jeszcze go kiedyś spotkamy. – Charlotte nie zamierzała o tym teraz rozmawiać. Miała o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, żeby teraz martwić się takimi „trywialnymi pierdołami". – Płyń do brzegu i siedź cicho, do diaska.

Po kilkunastu minutach płynięcia w końcu wyszli na brzeg. Charlotte wybrała to miejsce z rozmysłem – zdecydowała się wyjść na plaży położonej już za granicami Nassau. Z dwojga złego wolała wyjść na nazbyt ostrożną, niż potem żałować nieprzemyślanej decyzji i trafić w sam środek wściekłego motłochu.

Ned przez jakiś czas nic się nie odzywał. Oddychał ciężko, wciąż przepełnionymi sami negatywnymi emocjami.

\- I co teraz niby mamy zrobić? – spytał się oschle Charlotte. – Właśnie straciłem całą swoją załogę. Jestem wściekły, i cholernie mocno chcę teraz kogoś zabić.

Charlotte oddychała płytko i nierówno, z niemałymi trudnościami. Właśnie przepłynęła dość długi dystans, bez żadnego przygotowania, a do tego tuż przed tym kilkakrotnie użyła swoich mocy. Była do reszty wyczerpana i ani trochę nie w humorze na kłótnie z narwanym piratem.

\- Daj mi trochę odetchnąć, do ciężkiej cholery. – syknęła, rzucając Nedowi groźne spojrzenie. – Niedługo coś wymyślę. Daj mi tylko trochę czasu.


	11. Na własną rękę

**Rozdział jedenasty: Na własną rękę**

* * *

Charlotte i Ned wrócili do Nassau dopiero po kilku godzinach. Dziewczyna specjalnie znalazła mały zajazd ulokowany przy granicy miasta i wynajęła im tam jeden mały pokój. Nie chciała przyciągać zbytniej uwagi swoją osobą, tym bardziej, że jeśli Vane przeżył spotkanie z nimi, to z pewnością zacznie ich szukać. Jego ludzie też nie będą milczeć czy stać bezczynnie – oni też widzieli mały pokaz jej mocy.

 _Musimy się stąd wynieść, i to jak najszybciej._ – pomyślała, siedząc na brzegu łóżka i tupiąc przy tym nerwowo jedną nogą o nierówną, drewnianą podłogę.

Neda nie było tu z nią. Dziewczyna pozwoliła mu udać się piętro niżej, do baru, aby tam trochę ochłonąć. Charlotte wiedziała jednak, że niedługo będzie musiała tam do niego zejść – ten człowiek potrafił być skrajnie nieprzewidywalny. Wystarczy jedna rzecz, która mu się nie spodoba, i będzie on w stanie zatłuc kogoś gołymi rękami.

Charlotte wykorzystała chwilę samotności i ułożyła się na niezbyt wygodnym łóżku. Zamknęła powieki i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Chciała chociaż odrobinę zregenerować swoje siły, nim nie ruszą dalej. Musiała też w końcu obmyślić jakiś plan ucieczki stąd – bo w Nassau już nie mieli czego szukać.

Hałas z dołu sprawił, że dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i westchnęła głośno z irytacją.

 _Znowu coś odczynia. Jak zwykle._

Charlotte wstała z łóżka i skierowała się na dół, do tawerny. Nie musiała nawet szukać Neda – od razu go zlokalizowała. Wystarczyło tylko znaleźć wzrokiem bijatykę, jaka miała tu miejsce.

Ned, jak Charlotte podejrzewała, wciąż kipiał gniewem i furią. Nikt i nic nie było w stanie go uspokoić. Człowiek, z którym teraz się bił, niczym mu pewnie nie zawadził. Zapewne go tylko zaczepił lub niechcący na niego wpadł.

Usiadła więc możliwie jak najbliżej baru i zdecydowała się cierpliwie poczekać, aż ta walka nie dobiegnie końca.

Mężczyzna, z którym bił się Low, był od niego wyższy o ponad głowę, i o wiele lepiej zbudowany. Nedowi to jednak nie przeszkodziło w tym, żeby powalić go na ziemię i okładać go z furią pięściami. Charlotte skrzywiła się mimowolnie, gdy przy kolejnym uderzeniu coś nieprzyjemnie zgrzytnęło. Siedziała w milczeniu jeszcze kilka minut, podczas których mężczyzna, którego okładał Ned, przestał się już w ogóle poruszać. Zdecydowała się wstać i podejść do niego dopiero wtedy, gdy już się uspokoił i zamarł, oddychając ciężko i nierówno.

\- Idziemy. – powiedziała do niego, łapiąc go za ramię. Zignorowała wystraszone westchnienia ludzi zebranych dookoła. Domyśliła się, że pewnie sądzą oni, że zaraz stanie się ona kolejną ofiarą „tego szaleńca". – Na dzisiaj masz już dosyć. Nie możemy się tak wychylać. Vane z pewnością będzie nas szukał. Musimy przestać się rzucać w oczy i na spokojnie wymyślić, jak się z tego wykaraskać.

Ned w milczeniu wysłuchał jej, nie odzywając się nawet słowem.

\- Niech ci będzie. – burknął, wyraźnie niezadowolony. – Już idę.

Razem wrócili do pokoju, jaki wynajęli. Ned już chciał paść na łóżko, ale Charlotte złapała go w porę i przerzuciła na drugą stronę pokoju, w stronę krzesła i stołu, jakie stały w rogu pomieszczenia.

\- Mamy tylko jedno wyrko. – przypomniała mu, patrząc się na niego z wyrzutem. – Lepszego pokoju nie było. Z dwojga nas to ja potrzebuję więcej odpoczynku. Muszę zregenerować się chociaż trochę, jeśli chcesz, żebym dalej używała swoich mocy.

\- Tutaj z pewnością już ich nie poużywasz. – odparł Ned. Był z tego faktu wyraźnie niezadowolony. – Vane na pewno już rozgadał wszystkim, że trzymam się z jakąś czarownicą czy coś w tym rodzaju.

\- I dlatego właśnie musimy stąd jak najszybciej odejść. – przypomniała mu Charlotte. – Nie mamy ani czasu, ani możliwości na rozprawianie się teraz z Charlesem i jego psycholami.

\- Kiedy nie mogę się powstrzymać. – wycedził Ned przez zaciśnięte zęby. Uniósł przy tym zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń i potrząsnął nią, dając tym wyraz tego, jak bardzo był zdenerwowany i rozeźlony. – To, co on zrobił…

\- Było ohydne, chamskie i skrajnie głupie. – dokończyła za niego Charlotte. – Tak, wiem. Ale teraz nie tym powinieneś się przejmować. Tłumaczyłam ci to już przecież.

\- Łatwo ci powiedzieć. – burknął Ned. Charlotte syknęła głośno z irytacją. Naprawdę już miała tej sytuacji gorąco dosyć.

 _Muszę zrobić coś, co jednocześnie pomoże mojej sprawie i uspokoi tego gagatka. Musi z pewnością być coś, co mogę…_

Charlotte poderwała się nagle do pozycji siedzącej. Właśnie wpadła na idealny plan. Już wiedziała, co musi zrobić.

\- Czy jak załatwię ci nowy statek, to poczujesz się trochę lepiej? – spytała się mężczyzny. Ned spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją, nie do końca pewny, czy aby dobrze ją zrozumiał.

\- A skąd zdobędziesz pieniądze na to potrzebne? – odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie. Charlotte tylko się uśmiechnęła tajemniczo, po czym machnęła nieznacznie dłonią. Zaraz potem znikąd pojawiła się przed nią średniej wielkości sakiewka wypełniona złotymi monetami.

\- To nie stanowi akurat dla mnie żadnego problemu. – powiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Pytanie tylko, czy jeśli załatwię ten statek, to choć trochę się uspokoisz? Tak czy siak będę musiała jakiś nam skołować, ale tak przynajmniej będę wiedziała, że przy okazji trochę ci się humor poprawił.

\- Możliwe. – przyznał niechętnie Ned. – Chociaż o wiele bardziej wolałbym najpierw odbić swój własny statek i własnoręcznie urwać łeb Charlesowi Vane'owi.

 _No i tyle, cholera, by było z jego entuzjazmu._ Uśmiech dziewczyny momentalnie znikł, i zastąpił go grymas irytacji.

\- Gratuluję ci entuzjazmu. – zakpiła sarkastycznie. – Ale pragnę ci przypomnieć, że nie jestem pierdzielonym bogiem. Moje moce też mają swój limit. A wolałabym ich użyć na swoim bracie i jego pokręconej żonce. Spytam się więc jeszcze raz: czy mam zacząć szukać jakiejś małej łajby, żebyśmy mogli stąd już odpłynąć?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział jej od razu. Przyglądał jej się spod byka przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu nie kiwnął nieznacznie głową, dając jej tym samym swoją odpowiedź.

\- Masz świadomość tego, że gdybym tylko chciał, to mógłbym cię zabić, prawda? – spytał się jej nagle, gdy Charlotte już wstawała, aby skierować się do wyjścia i zająć znalezieniem i kupieniem owego statku.

Dziewczyna po usłyszeniu tego na moment zamarła. Odwróciła się następnie w stronę Lowa i, ku jego dezorientacji, uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo.

\- Wiem o tym aż za dobrze. – odpowiedziała mu. – Ale wiem też, że tego nie zrobisz. Tak samo jak ja jeszcze cię nie utłukłam, bo wiem, że za bardzo siebie nawzajem potrzebujemy.

Charlotte nie czekała na jego odpowiedź. Wyszła z pokoju i zeszła na dół, po czym zwinnie wyminęła właścicieli przybytku. Nie zamierzała im się teraz tłumaczyć z tego, co nieco wcześniej Low odczynił w tawernie. Teraz musiała znaleźć im jakiś statek. To było teraz najważniejsze.

Przed wejściem na teren głównego portu Charlotte użyła na sobie magii iluzji, aby zmienić swój wygląd. Nie chciała, aby któryś z ludzi Vane'a ją tu dostrzegł i narobił jej problemów. Humoru nie poprawił jej też ani trochę fakt, że Vane i jego ludzie najwyraźniej rozpoczęli już poszukiwania jej i Lowa – mijając kolejnych marynarzy usłyszała kilkakrotnie imię Neda, a także i swoje. Vane poszukiwał jej zawzięcie – według plotek, jakie rozsiewał, Ned Low „spiknął się z czarownicą". Zirytowało ją to mocno, ale zdecydowała się to zignorować – miała teraz ważniejsze zadanie do wykonania.

Od razu skierowała się w stronę kupców, po czym wypatrzyła pierwszego lepszego, który oferował do sprzedania swój statek.

\- Jestem zainteresowana kupnem twojego statku. – powiedziała prosto z mostu, podchodząc do mężczyzny. Żeglarz po tych słowach przyjrzał się jej uważnie, nie do końca wierząc w to, że kobieta taka jak ona mogłaby być zainteresowana czymś takim. – Jest jakiś problem? – spytała się, dostrzegając ową niepewność u mężczyzny. Dodatkowo zabrzęczała lekko sakwą pełną złota. Trik podziałał natychmiast. Mężczyzna o wiele bardziej był zainteresowany szybkim zyskiem niż wybrzydzaniem w kwestii potencjalnego nabywcy jednej z jego łodzi.

\- Ależ skąd, nie ma żadnego problemu. – zapewnił ją, szczerząc się z zadowolenia. Charlotte bardzo szybko dobiła z nim targu. Sprawdziła tylko wcześniej statek, aby upewnić się, czy aby nie kupowała jakiejś kompletnie zniszczonej łajby. Po dobiciu targu od razu zawróciła w stronę zajazdu, gdzie czekał na nią Low. Szczerze liczyła na to, że gdy mężczyzna dowie się o tym, że znalazła dla niego nowy statek, jego humor choć trochę się poprawi.

Gdy tylko dotarła na miejsce, wszelkie jej nadzieje jednak prysły. Ledwie weszła do pokoju, jaki wynajmowali, a od razu jasnym stało się dla niej, że pod jej nieobecność Low zamówił kolejnych kilka kolejek alkoholu i doszczętnie się upił. Był teraz ledwie przytomny – kołysał się wprzód i w tył i non stop mamrotał coś pod nosem. Gdy Charlotte podeszła nieco bliżej usłyszała w końcu, co też Ned wciąż powtarzał.

Wciąż chciał zabić Charlesa Vane'a. Wciąż chciał odzyskać swój statek. I wciąż powtarzał, jak wiele gotów jest zrobić, aby to wszystko osiągnąć.

 _No nie no, to już się po prostu robi żałosne._ – pomyślała Charlotte, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. Spróbowała go podnieść i postawić na nogi, ale okazało się to o wiele trudniejsze, niż jej się wydawało. Ned zaczął się szamotać, po czym, gdy tylko dziewczyna go puściła, upadł z hukiem na podłogę. Charlotte przeczesała ze zdenerwowania dłońmi włosy, zastanawiając się nad tym, co jeszcze może teraz zrobić. Po chwili w końcu wpadła na jakiś pomysł.

Dziewczyna pstryknęła palcami tuż przed twarzą Neda. Mężczyzna zamknął nagle oczy i upadł bezwładnie na podłogę. Charlotte uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, widząc to.

 _Proste zaklęcie usypiające. Teraz tylko muszę wykombinować, jak tego pijaka dotaszczyć na pokład naszego nowego statku._

Rozwiązanie przyszło wkrótce potem. Charlotte za resztę złota z sakiewki wynajęła wóz, na który z pomocą woźnicy wciągnęła nieprzytomnego Neda. Następnie zawiozła go prosto do portu, gdzie bez dalszego ociągania się wciągnęła go na pokład i odcumowała statek. Nie brała dużych zapasów ze sobą – wiedziała, że w razie potrzeby zdoła coś wyczarować dzięki swoim mocom. Na razie jednak tego nie planowała robić – była kompletnie wycieńczona przez tak częste używanie tych zdolności. Skupiła się na samodzielnym wyprowadzeniu statku na otwarte wody. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy jej się to udało bez większych problemów.

 _Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się obudzi._ – pomyślała, zerkając bokiem w stronę Lowa, który leżał niedaleko niej na pokładzie, wciąż kompletnie nieprzydatny i nieprzytomny. – _I obyśmy dotarli do celu bez żadnych dodatkowych przygód. Chcę mieć już to wszystko za sobą._


	12. Szaleńcy i maniacy

**Rozdział dwunasty: Szaleńcy i maniacy**

* * *

Gdy Ned obudził się, pierwsze, co poczuł, to ciepło promieni słonecznych na jego twarzy.

Potem jednak było już tylko gorzej.

\- O Boże, mój łeb… – jęknął głośno, próbując możliwie jak najwolniej wstać. Czuł się niewyspany, poobijany, a przede wszystkim czuł okropną suchość w ustach. Powoli otworzył oczy i jęknął ponownie, gdy jasne światło dnia na moment go oślepiło. Gdy jego oczy już w końcu przywykły do jasnego światła dostrzegł, że nie znajduje się już w tawernie – znajdował się na pokładzie nieznanego mu statku.

\- No, wreszcie nasz książę z bajki raczył się obudzić. – usłyszał nagle znajomy głos. Odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącą za sobą Charlotte. Dziewczyna sterowała statkiem i wydawało się, że radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. – Jak już się rozbudzisz, to raczyłbyś na trochę przejąć ode mnie ten ster. Dosłownie padam z nóg.

\- Obrałaś już odpowiedni kurs? – spytał się jej Ned. Wstał chwiejnie, łapiąc się dla podparcia burty, po czym otrząsnął się lekko i podszedł powolnym krokiem do dziewczyny. – Wiesz, gdzie płyniesz?

\- Mniej więcej. – odparła Charlotte. – Zaklęcie lokalizujące podaje mi tylko ogólny kierunek podróży, nie wskazuje niestety dokładnego miejsca.

\- Dobrze… to dobrze… – mężczyzna stanął obok Charlotte, po czym przejął od niej ster. Dziewczyna momentalnie odetchnęła z ulgą i padła na podłogę praktycznie w tym samym miejscu, w którym stała. – Skąd wytrzasnęłaś ten statek? – spytał się jej po chwili milczenia. Nie był on duży ani nowy, ale na ich potrzeby nadawał się wręcz idealnie.

\- Jakiś żeglarz w porcie miał dwa statki do sprzedania. Wybrałam ten mniejszy, bo większego w sumie nie potrzebowaliśmy, a w razie czego nie zamierzałam dodatkowo werbować jeszcze jakiejś załogi.

\- Całkiem niezły statek wybrałaś, muszę przyznać. – pochwalił ją Ned. Charlotte uchyliła jedną z powiek i spojrzała się na niego. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się słabo, po czym ponownie zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się ciepłem słońca na swojej skórze. – Chociaż to nie to samo, co _Fancy…_

 _Znów zaczyna, jasna cholera._ Cały humor Charlotte momentalnie prysł, gdy to usłyszała.

\- Przynajmniej zachowałeś swoje życie. – odcięła mu się bez wahania. – To się najbardziej liczy.

\- Mamy wciąż jeszcze czas. – Ned nie dawał za wygraną. – Nie odpłynęliśmy w sumie aż tak daleko od Nassau. Wciąż możemy zawrócić i wyrównać rachunki z…

\- Nawet mi się nie waż tego robić! – Charlotte otworzyła oczy i usiadła gwałtownie, po czym spojrzała się groźnie na Neda. – Od samego początku moim priorytetem było znalezienie i złapanie mojego brata i jego żony. Tam teraz zmierzamy. Vane i jego ludzie mogą jeszcze trochę poczekać.

Ned nic nie odpowiedział – wiedział, że z tą młodą kobietą nie wygra. W milczeniu płynęli przez kolejnych kilka godzin. Charlotte wykorzystała ten czas, aby przespać się trochę. Wiedziała, że jej moc obudzi ją, gdy tylko zbliżą się wystarczająco do celu ich podróży.

Obudziła się po około sześciu godzinach. Od razu wyczuła, że coś uległo zmianie. Aura, jaką teraz odczuwała, stała się o wiele mroczniejsza i chaotyczna. Nie było to jednak spowodowane przez zły humor Lowa. Aurę ową wytwarzało miejsce, które właśnie pojawiło się na horyzoncie.

\- To tutaj. – wyszeptała, wstając i podchodząc szybkim krokiem do burty. – To tam się ukrywają.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – spytał się dziewczyny Ned.

\- Tak, jestem pewna. – odparła Charlotte. – Aura tego miejsca… trudno to opisać. Tak, to na pewno tam. Gdzie by się nie udali, zawsze zostawiają po sobie samo zło. To właśnie teraz czuję.

Do brzegu dobili bez żadnych problemów. Nikt ich nie powstrzymał, nikt też ich nie zaatakował. Zeszli bezpiecznie na brzeg i ruszyli w stronę pierwszych budynków.

Niemalże od razu jasnym stało się dla Charlotte, dlaczego wtedy wyczuła aż tak mroczną aurę. Gdy tylko minęli granice miasteczka, jakie znajdowało się na tej wyspie, zaczęli napotykać na swojej drodze ciała zamordowanych tu osób. Z każdym kolejnym metrem liczba ofiar Sama i Priscilli rosła coraz bardziej. Charlotte nie mogła wręcz uwierzyć w to, że to wszystko zrobił ktoś, kogo jeszcze do niedawna nazywała swoim bratem.

\- Tak właśnie wygląda krajobraz po zakładzie. – powiedziała cichym głosem, gdy mijali kolejną stertę ciał. – To jest właśnie spuścizna mojego brata i jego kochanej żonki. Nic innego już nie potrafią. Znają już tylko śmierć, gniew i zniszczenie.

Im dalej zagłębiali się w wyludnione miasteczko, tym mocniej ową aurę Charlotte odczuwała. Wiedziała, że są już bardzo blisko. Zaczęła się uważnie rozglądać wokół siebie, oczekując ataku w każdej chwili. Ned dostrzegł to i sam również zaczął się rozglądać. Trzymał przy tym rękę na uchwycie swojej broni palnej.

Nagle Charlotte się zatrzymała. Ned zrobił to samo, po czym spojrzał się szybko przed siebie. Tak jak się spodziewał, wreszcie znaleźli tych, których szukali.

\- Witaj ponownie, Charlotte. – Priscilla uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiona. – Mój ty mały lilipucie.

Ned spojrzał się z dezorientacją na Charlotte. Ta tylko prychnęła z irytacją, gdy to usłyszała. Dostrzegła jednak spojrzenie Neda i zdecydowała mu się szybko wyjaśnić, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Jako jedyna z rodziny nie osiągnęłam „magicznego wzrostu" powyżej stu siedemdziesięciu centymetrów. Priscilla sądzi, że taką uwagą mnie zdenerwuje. – dodała po chwili, przenosząc spojrzenie z powrotem na swoją szwagierkę. – Tyle że zapomniała już chyba, że wzrost nie idzie w parze z prawdziwą potęgą. Można być drobnym i niepozornie wyglądającym, i wciąż być uznawanym za jednego z najpotężniejszych na świecie. Ale ktoś taki jak ona raczej tego nigdy nie zrozumie.

\- Siostro, hamuj się. – odezwał się nagle Sam. Charlotte tylko rzuciła mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie, po czym zaśmiała się gorzko.

\- Gdybym była tobą, _bracie_ , to poddałabym się na miejscu. – powiedziała, patrząc mu się prosto w oczy. – No, chyba że chcesz otrzymać ode mnie starodawne powitanie dla zdrajców. Zarezerwowałam je specjalnie dla was, jeśli nie poddacie się po dobroci.

\- Prędzej samodzielnie się oskóruję, niż się poddam. – odciął się dziewczynie Sam. – Nie będę się kajał przed kimś, kto nie powinien być spadkobiercą naszego rodu.

Charlotte tylko wzruszyła ramionami na te słowa. W ogóle nie wywarły na niej żadnego wrażenia.

\- To nie ja ustalam zasady gry, bracie. – odpowiedziała mu z iście stoickim spokojem. – Jestem tylko kolejnym pionkiem naszego ojca. Różnica pomiędzy mną a tobą jest jednak taka, że mnie ojciec uważa za „ważniejszego, cenniejszego pionka".

Sam uśmiechnął się krzywo po tych słowach. Po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na Neda, który dotychczas stał w milczeniu i wszystkiemu się spokojnie przysłuchiwał.

\- A ty co tutaj robisz? – spytał się go Sam. – Wiem, po co moja siostra tu przybyła. A ty, po co tutaj jesteś?

\- Och, chyba bardzo dobrze wiesz, co mnie tutaj sprowadziło. – odparł Ned, uśmiechając się przy tym tajemniczo. – Przyszedłem tutaj, aby wyrównać z tobą rachunki.

To, co stało się zaraz potem, kompletnie zaskoczyło i zszokowało Charlotte. Ned zrobił krok w jej stronę i złapał ją, po czym przyciągnął plecami do siebie. Jednocześnie przystawił jej ostrze sztyletu do gardła i przytrzymał przy sobie, gdy dziewczyna spróbowała się wyrwać.

\- Zabiję ją. – powiedział Ned, kompletnie na poważnie. Charlotte otworzyła szerzej oczy, słysząc to. Nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje, dlaczego Ned to robi, i o co w tym wszystkim w ogóle chodzi. – Nie zawaham się. Zrobię to.

Sam tylko się roześmiał. Zdezorientował tym Charlotte jeszcze bardziej. Nie wierzyła, że jej brat aż tak się zatracił w mroku, że gotów był ją poświęcić, byle tylko udowodnić, że jest „doskonałym złoczyńcą bez uczuć".

\- A zrób to, śmiało. – powiedział Sam, uśmiechając się przy tym okrutnie. – Chcę widzieć twoją minę, gdy to zrobisz. No już, śmiało. – dodał po chwili, gdy Ned wciąż stał w milczeniu, niezdecydowany. – Zrób to. Czekam.

Nastąpiła krótka chwila napięcia, podczas której Charlotte wstrzymała oddech. Bała się poruszyć chociaż o centymetr. Odetchnęła jednak z ulgą, gdy zaraz potem poczuła, jak uścisk na jej ramieniu rozluźnia się, a ostrze sztyletu zostaje odsunięte od jej gardła.

Ned odsunął się od niej, pokonany. Dziewczyna od razu dostrzegła nagłą zmianę w jego postawie i zrozumiała wszystko.

Sam wiedział od Priscilli, że Charlotte i Ned współpracowali ze sobą. Z pewnością słyszał od niej o ich pocałunku. Chciał w ten sposób udowodnić Nedowi, że nie będzie on w stanie zabić swojej wspólniczki – nawet jeśli była ona siostrą mężczyzny, którego tak nienawidził.

 _Muszę zmienić podejście do tego, i to szybko._ Charlotte spojrzała się na brata. Wiedziała, że ma tylko jedną szansę. Jeśli nie zdoła go przekonać go zmiany zdania i stanięcia ponownie po stronie swojej rodziny, nie będzie miała innego wyjścia – będzie musiała z nim walczyć. Tę opcję chciała jednak zostawić na sam koniec.

\- Sam, pomyśl o tym, co robisz. – powiedziała najłagodniejszym tonem głosu, na jaki była teraz w stanie się zdobyć. – Priscilla zabiła naszą siostrę, Cassidy. Zabiła ją z zimną krwią, bez cienia wahania. Musisz coś czuć w związku z tym. To była twoja siostra, na litość boską! Była jeszcze dzieckiem, niewinnym i bezbronnym. Naprawdę jesteś to w stanie wybaczyć Priscilli?

\- Nie muszę jej tego wybaczać, Charlotte. – przerwał jej nagle Sam. – Już to zrobiłem. Priscilla robiła tylko to, co do niej należało. Zmniejszyła tym kolejkę do tronu i zwiększyła moje szanse na otrzymanie tytułu następcy tronu Arundell.

 _Matko kochana, on oszalał! Naprawdę wierzy w to, co mówi? Jest gorzej, niż myślałam. O wiele gorzej. Muszę spróbować czegoś innego, i to szybko. Myśl, Charlotte, myśl! Co jeszcze możesz mu powiedzieć? Myśl, dziewczyno!_

\- A co ze mną? – spytała się nagle Charlotte. Łapała się teraz ostatniej deski ratunku. Jeśli to nie otworzy oczu Samowi, to już nic nie zdoła tego zrobić. – Priscilla chciała zabić i mnie! Tutaj, w tym świecie. Chciała mnie zabić w ten sam sposób, w jaki zabiła Cassidy. Chciała mnie udusić.

\- I co z tego? – Sam tylko parsknął gorzkim śmiechem po tych słowach. – Priscilla zrobiła to, bo chciała zapewnić mi i sobie władzę absolutną nad rodem Arundell. Wypełniała tylko naszą misję. Dążyła do spełnienia naszego marzenia. Chciała doprowadzić do tego, aby na tronie naszego rodu zasiadły osoby tego godne.

Charlotte z każdą chwilą oddychała coraz ciężej. Gniew, wściekłość, furia, nienawiść… wszystkie te emocje kumulowały się w niej. Potrzebowały natychmiastowego ujścia. Dziewczyna wiedziała już, że nic tu nie zdziała – jej brata już tu nie było. Człowiek, który przed nią stał, nie był Samem – był potworem, którego musiała się pozbyć. Nie będzie się już ograniczać. Zakończy to i zemści się za wszystko, co ta dwójka zrobiła.

Z wściekłym krzykiem na ustach rzuciła w parę pełnym arsenałem swoich mocy. Nadszedł koniec delikatnej gry – nastała pora na otwartą walkę. Charlotte rzucała kolejnymi zaklęciami, z których każde było silniejsze od poprzedniego. Nie oszczędzała się – czerwone, niebieskie, fioletowe i żółte światła oślepiały, gdy dziewczyna używała kolejnych mocy. Próbowała ich spalić, zamrozić, rozerwać na cząstki pierwsze… chciała sprawić, aby jak najbardziej cierpieli. Zasłużyli na to w pełni.

Sam i Priscilla nie byli w stanie jej zaatakować – dziewczyna była zbyt potężna i szybka, nawet jak dla nich dwojga. Do tego przepełniały ją silne emocje, które dodatkowo zwiększały zakres jej mocy. Po kilku minutach osłaniania się przed kolejnymi zaklęciami Sam zdecydował, że nie da już rady dłużej osłaniać i siebie, i Priscilli. Teleportował się z miejsca walki tuż przed tym, jak Charlotte miała ich zmiażdżyć naciskiem własnej mocy.

Dziewczyna dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że jej brata i jego żony już tutaj nie ma. Gdy tylko zdała sobie z tego sprawę, krzyknęła głośno, wznosząc spojrzenie ku niebu. Upadła następnie na kolana, oddychając ciężko. Dopiero teraz poczuła, jak ta walka ją wykończyła. Oparła się dłońmi o ziemię i zaczęła brać długie, głębokie oddechy. Zamknęła przy tym powieki, starając się choć trochę uspokoić.

Dotykiem poczuła, jak ktoś koło niej siada. Nie musiała nawet otwierać oczu – wiedziała, że to jest Ned.

Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział. Charlotte wyczuła tylko, że wreszcie zdołała zrobić to, co chyba nikomu się jeszcze nie udało.

Wystraszyła Neda Lowa. Bał się jej mocy i tego, co potrafiła z nimi zrobić. Wreszcie zobaczył, do czego Charlotte jest w pełni zdolna. I zrozumiał też, jak bardzo jej wcześniej nie doceniał.

\- Ta dwójka już tutaj nie wróci. – powiedziała słabym głosem dziewczyna. Powoli otworzyła oczy i spojrzała się Nedowi prosto w oczy. – A skoro ich już tu nie ma… dlaczego chciałeś mnie zabić? – spytała się otwarcie. – Co takiego mój brat i Priscilla ci zrobili, że byłeś gotów mnie zabić, byle tylko wyrównać z nimi rachunki? Co takiego ci zrobili?

Ned przez długą chwilę nie odpowiadał. Charlotte czuła bijące od niego emocje. Walczył sam ze sobą, wciąż niepewny, czy powinien jej mówić prawdę. W końcu jednak podjął właściwą decyzję.

\- Priscilla zabiła moją młodszą siostrę. – wyjawił jej. – Na moich oczach. W ten sam sposób, w jaki zabiła twoją siostrę. I w jaki chciała zabić ciebie.


	13. Powrót do teraźniejszości

**WAŻNA INFORMACJA!** **– Na moim kanale** **YouTube** **opublikowałam krótki zwiastun dotyczący tego opowiadania. Link do kanału YT można znaleźć na moim profilu na tej stronie.**

* * *

 **Rozdział trzynasty: Powrót do teraźniejszości**

* * *

\- Opowiedz mi o tym. Opowiedz mi wszystko.

Charlotte usiadła powoli na krześle naprzeciwko Lowa. Znajdowali się w kajucie pod pokładem statku, jakim tu przypłynęli. Dziewczyna zdołała jeszcze użyć resztek swoich mocy i wyczarować tarczę ochronną wokół statku, tak aby żaden atak nich nie zaskoczył.

\- To wszystko miało miejsce zaledwie parę tygodni temu. – zaczął Ned. – Byłem już wtedy piratem, miałem swoją załogę, miałem swoją _Fancy_ …

\- Ale miałeś też rodzinę. – dodała cichym głosem Charlotte. Ned tylko przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Nigdy nie byłem dobrym człowiekiem, ale dopóki żyła Ginny, starałem się ją jakoś wspierać. – powiedział mężczyzna, wzdychając przy tym przeciągle. – Spotkałem Sama i Priscillę przez czysty przypadek. Chcieli, żebym ich przetransportował do Nassau. Pracowałem wtedy akurat nad dobrym układem z okolicznym kupcem, więc im odmówiłem. Wolałem przewozić jego towar, niż pomóc dwójce nieznajomych. Nie przyjęli tego łatwo. Zaczekali, aż nie wrócę z kolejnego rejsu. Czekali na mnie w moim własnym domu. Gdy tam wszedłem, od razu wiedziałem, że popełniłem drastyczny błąd. Ginny była spętana tymi pokręconymi mocami przez Priscillę. To ona wszystko robiła; twój brat tylko się przyglądał. Zaczęła dusić Ginny. Próbowałem jej pomóc, ale wtedy ona powaliła mnie jednym ruchem dłoni. Nie puszczając mojej siostry zaczęła mnie ciąć niewidzialnymi ostrzami. Jedno z nich zraniło mnie w oko. – tu Ned wskazał na prawą stronę swojej twarzy. – Torturowała moją siostrę jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż się w końcu tym nie znudziła. Zacisnęła wtedy ucisk i zabiła ją. Mnie oszczędzili, żebym, jak to ujęli, „zapamiętał ich lekcję".

\- Boże… nie miałam pojęcia, że posuną się do czegoś takiego. – wyszeptała Charlotte. Zakryła dłonią usta i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Po co oni coś takiego zrobili? Co z tego mieli? Nic przecież na tym nie zyskali.

\- Nic, poza kolejnym wrogiem. – odparł Ned. Charlotte w końcu podniosła wzrok i spojrzała się na niego. – Po tamtym wydarzeniu poprzysiągłem im zemstę. Chciałem zabić członka jego rodziny, tak żeby wiedział, co to za uczucie.

\- To dlatego mnie wtedy oszczędziłeś. – Charlotte wreszcie zaczęła wszystko rozumieć. Teraz, gdy znała już całą prawdę, wydarzenia z poprzednich dni zaczęły się w końcu układać w jedną, logiczną całość. – Liczyłeś na to, że gdy już skonfrontujesz się z moim bratem, będziesz mógł mu zagrozić, że mnie zabijesz.

\- Dokładnie. – przyznał otwarcie Ned. – Ale gdy już go spotkałem, zrozumiałem, że Sam jest potworem, który nie szanuje nawet własnej rodziny. Twoje życie nic dla niego nie znaczyło. Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem. – dodał po chwili. Charlotte przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, czekając na to, co dokładnie mężczyzna chciał jej teraz przekazać przez te słowa. – Nigdy nim nie byłem. Od zawsze ciągnęło mnie do rzeczy, które inni uważają za złe. Nie zdołam się już raczej zmienić. Nie jestem w stanie. Ale wiem, że to, co chciałem zrobić na wyspie, było złe. – Ned westchnął ciężko po tych słowach. – Zapewniam cię, że już nigdy nie stanę przeciwko tobie. Nie musisz mi w to wierzyć. Zrozumiem cię, jeśli tak postąpisz.

\- Fakt, po tym, co tam odczyniłeś, niełatwo będzie mi znów ci zaufać. – odparła Charlotte. – Z pewnością minie trochę czasu, zanim to nastąpi. Ale nie jest to coś niemożliwego do osiągnięcia. Już teraz możesz zacząć odbudowywać naszą relację.

\- Co miałbym dokładnie zrobić? – spytał się Ned. Charlotte uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to pytanie. Właśnie na taką postawę liczyła: posłuszną, odrobinę uległą i w pełni lojalną.

\- Udasz się ze mną do mojego świata. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Do moich czasów, do mojej rodziny. Muszę im zdać pełną relację z tego, co tu zaszło. Posłużysz mi za naocznego świadka okrucieństw, jakich Sam i Priscilla się dopuścili. Gdy mój ojciec dowie się o tym, co Sam zrobił, z pewnością da mi do dyspozycji cały oddział wyszkolonych wojowników, aby wreszcie to wszystko zakończyć.

Ned pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. Nie zastanawiał się długo nad odpowiedzią. Już gdy Charlotte wyjaśniała mu wszystko, wiedział już, co jej na to odpowie.

\- Zgoda. – odpowiedział cichym głosem. – Jedyne, co teraz się dla mnie liczy, to zemścić się na tej dwójce.

\- Masz to u mnie jak w banku. – zapewniła go Charlotte. Następnie wstała z krzesła i podeszła powoli do przeciwległej ściany. Dotknęła jej ostrożni dłonią, po czym obróciła się bokiem w stronę Lowa. – Podaj mi rękę. – powiedziała, wyciągając do niego wolną dłoń. Mężczyzna zawahał się; nie był pewien, co właśnie dziewczyna planowała zrobić. W końcu jednak wstał ze swojego miejsca, poszedł do dziewczyny i posłusznie ujął jej dłoń.

Charlotte tylko uśmiechnęła się słabo. Odwróciła się następnie przodem w stronę ściany, a następnie nakreśliła na niej palcem okrągły kształt. Chwilę później w tym samym miejscu pojawił się portal. Dziewczyna zaraz potem poczuła, jak jej towarzysz wzdryga się nieznacznie, wyraźnie zdezorientowany i nieco wystraszony. Pokręciła lekko głową z rozbawieniem, po czym ujęła pewniej jego dłoń.

\- Gotowy? – spytała się, zerkając na niego z zaciekawieniem. Ned tylko pokiwał nerwowo głową. – Trzymaj się mocno. – powiedziała. Następnie zrobiła krok w stronę portalu i przeszła przez niego, zamykając przy tym powieki.

Cała podróż trwała zaledwie jedną, krótką chwilę. Gdy Charlotte ponownie otworzyła oczy, znów znajdowała się w komnacie portali w rezydencji swojej rodziny.

Pierwszą osobą, jaką dostrzegła, był jej młodszy brat, Clayton. Chłopak siedział obłożony ze wszystkich stron zwojami, które parę dni wcześniej zwinął z siostrą z Biblioteki Aleksandryjskiej. Gdy tylko Charlotte przeszła przez portal, chłopak podniósł wzrok znad jednego z pergaminów i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc ją, całą i zdrową.

\- Charlotte! – zawołał Clayton, ruszając w jej stronę. – Wreszcie wróciłaś! Całe szczęście! – chłopak wyściskał mocno swoją siostrę, przez cały ten czas się śmiejąc. – A to kto? – spytał się nagle, dostrzegając wreszcie Neda.

\- Och, to jest Ned Low. – powiedziała, odsuwając się nieco, tak aby Clayton mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć jej towarzyszowi.

\- Serio? – chłopak zmarszczył brwi w dezorientacji. – Nie wygląda ani trochę jak autentyczny Low.

\- O co mu chodzi? – spytał się nagle Ned. Nie zrozumiał ani trochę tego, co właśnie ten dzieciak powiedział. – Co to wszystko znaczy?

\- Wyjaśnię ci to później. – szepnęła Charlotte, odwracając się na moment bokiem do Neda. – To długa historia. I cholernie skomplikowana. Clayton… – tu dziewczyna obróciła się z powrotem w stronę swojego młodszego brata. – Prowadź nas do taty. Mam mu wiele do opowiedzenia.

\- Aż tak źle? – Clayton posłusznie poprowadził Charlotte i Neda w stronę gabinetu Tarrena Arundella.

\- Źle to mało powiedziane. – odparła Charlotte. Razem weszli przez wysokie, podwójne drzwi do pomieszczenia. Ned w milczeniu podążył za swoją towarzyszką, po czym zamknął za nią drzwi. – Witaj, ojcze. – powiedziała po chwili, stając naprzeciwko misternie zdobionego, mahoniowego biurka, za którym siedział blady, rudowłosy mężczyzna.

\- Charlotte, miło cię znów widzieć. – Tarren uśmiechnął się słabo do córki. – Po twojej minie widzę, że jeszcze nie ujęłaś swojego brata i jego żony. – Charlotte tylko pokręciła przecząco głową po tym pytaniu. – A kim jest ten młody mężczyzna? – spytał się Tarren następnie, zerkając z zaciekawieniem na Neda.

\- To Ned Low. – wyjaśniła szybko Charlotte. – To długa historia. Sprowadziłam go tutaj, bo w swoim świecie natknął się bezpośrednio na Sama i Priscillę. Był naocznym świadkiem ich okrucieństw i może potwierdzić, że nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak ich wyeliminować.

\- Wyeliminować? Naprawdę? – Tarren podrapał się po policzku z zakłopotaniem. – Aż tak jest źle?

\- Ta psychopatka chciała mnie zabić w taki sam sposób, w jaki zabiła Cassidy. – odpowiedziała mu na to Charlotte. – A gdy później skonfrontowałam się z nią i Samem, i próbowałam go przekabacić z powrotem na naszą stronę, opowiadając mu o tym, ten w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Jego życie, podobnie jak i życia całej reszty jego rodziny, już nic dla niego nie znaczą.

\- To nie są dobre wiadomości. To naprawdę nie są dobre wiadomości. – Tarren wciąż wydawał się mocno przejęty tym, czego się właśnie dowiedział o swoim najstarszym dziecku. – Clayton, natychmiast udaj się do swojej matki i ją tu przyprowadź. Musimy jak najszybciej podjąć ostateczną decyzję co do tej dwójki. Powinna być tu zatem obecna.

\- Oczywiście, ojcze. – nastolatek wyszedł z pośpiechem, zostawiając Charlotte samą ze swoim ojcem.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, tato. – zaczęła Charlotte, gdy kroki Claytona już ucichły. – Jeśli zdecydujecie się na eliminację tej dwójki, to chcę, aby Ned mi w tej misji towarzyszył. – Tarren podniósł w tym momencie spojrzenie i przeniósł je szybko na mężczyznę stojącego za jego córką. To ewidentnie nie był „prawdziwy" Ned Low. Mimo to Tarren zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego córka chciała w ogóle z kimś takim współpracować. Zaczął się też zastanawiać, co może ich łączyć, skoro Charlotte zdecydowała się go tutaj sprowadzić. – Sam i Priscilla zabili mu siostrę i zrujnowali jego życie. Powinien mieć w razie czego prawo do zemsty. Każde z nas na to zasługuje.

Tarren westchnął przeciągle. To nie była łatwa decyzja. Musiał ją jednak szybko podjąć, jeszcze przed tym, jak Clayton wróci tutaj z Susanną.

\- Dobrze. – odpowiedział niechętnie mężczyzna. – Jeśli twoja matka zdecyduje się na to, że trzeba unicestwić Sama i Priscillę, wtedy twój towarzysz będzie mógł się tam z nami udać i mieć swoją zemstę.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Charlotte odetchnęła z ulgą, wiedząc, że Ned nigdzie nie zostanie odesłany – przynajmniej na razie. Gdy parę minut później do pomieszczenia wtargnęła szybkim krokiem jej matka, Charlotte była już gotowa na przekonanie jej, że unicestwienie Sama i Priscilli jest jedynym rozwiązaniem.

\- Czy to prawda? – Susanna od razu skierowała to pytanie do Charlotte. – Czy Sam naprawdę zrobił to wszystko, o czym Clayton mi opowiedział?

\- Niestety, mamo, to prawda. – przyznała ze smutkiem Charlotte. Nie chciała zabijać własnego brata, ale wiedziała też, że on i Priscilla nie byli już tymi samymi ludźmi, co kiedyś. Trzeba ich było powstrzymać, dla dobra całego tego świata, jak i również dla dobra wszystkich innych alternatywnych rzeczywistości, jakie istniały. – Nie mamy innego wyjścia. To jedyny sposób, w jaki można ich na dobre powstrzymać.

Susanna odetchnęła ciężko i zaczęła intensywnie mrugać powiekami. Starała się za wszelką cenę nie rozpłakać. Tarren, Charlotte i Clayton w tym czasie stali wokół niej w milczeniu, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

Żadnemu z nich nie było łatwo podjąć tę decyzję. Każde z nich wiedziało jednak również, że nie mieli innego wyjścia. Sama już nie było – stał się kimś zupełnie innym. Musieli w pierwszej kolejności martwić się o dobro całego świata.

\- No dobrze. – Susanna westchnęła przeciągle, po czym na moment zamknęła oczy. Gdy je otworzyła z powrotem, można było dostrzec w nich determinację i upór. – Wracamy do tamtego świata. Trzeba to wreszcie zakończyć.

\- Już mam przygotowany oddział na tę ewentualność. – powiedział Tarren. – Charlotte i Clayton poprowadzą go do miejsca, w którym Sam i Priscilla się ukrywają. Dopilnują, aby nikt już nie zginął z ich ręki.

\- To ktoś jeszcze zginął? – Susanna spojrzała się z dezorientacją na córkę. Charlotte przytaknęła niechętnie skinieniem głowy, po czym zerknęła szybko w stronę Neda.

\- Zabili jego siostrę. – powiedziała, wskazując na mężczyznę stojącego obok niej. – I z całą pewnością mogę potwierdzić, że wymordowali całą ludność wyspy, na której ich znalazłam tuż przed przeniesieniem się tutaj.

\- Czemu wtedy ich nie unicestwiłaś? – dociekała dalej kobieta. – Nie dałaś im rady?

\- Och, dałam sobie z nimi radę, i to bardzo dobrze. – zapewniła matkę dziewczyna, uśmiechając się przy tym gorzko. – Ale Sam wyczuł, że przegrywa. Teleportował się z Priscillą z wyspy, nim zdołałam zadać im ostateczny cios.

Susanna już o nic więcej się nie dopytywała. Pozwoliła swoim dzieciom i mężowi wyjść z gabinetu i ruszyć na przygotowania do wyruszenia z powrotem do świata Neda.

\- Charlotte, chodź tu na moment. – szepnął Tarren do córki, gdy znaleźli się już na korytarzu. – Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Na osobności. – dodał szybko, zerkając znacząco na Lowa.

\- Idź przodem z Claytonem. – poleciła mężczyźnie, zachęcając go do ruszenia dalej gestem ręki. – Niedługo do was dołączę.

Tarren czekał w napięciu, aż Ned i Clayton nie oddalą się wystarczająco daleko. Dopiero wtedy zdecydował się odezwać.

\- Jego nie powinno tu być. – powiedział, patrząc się córce prosto w oczy.

\- Tak, wiem o tym, tato. – Charlotte niemalże jęknęła z irytacji. Nie mieli teraz czasu na takie rozmowy. – Ale nie miałam innego wyjścia. To mój sojusznik. Pomógł mi ich znaleźć. Został przez nich skrzywdzony. Zasługuje na swoją zemstę.

\- Nie to mam na myśli. – przerwał jej Tarren. – Mam na myśli to, że jego _w ogóle_ nie powinno tu być. On powinien już nie żyć. – mężczyzna przyjrzał się uważnie córce, jak gdyby próbując czegoś się u niej doszukać. – Też to wyczułaś, prawda? Z pewnością to wyczułaś. Czuć to w całej jego aurze.

\- Uwierz mi, wiem o tym. – przyznała niechętnie Charlotte. – Poczułam zmianę w jego aurze w momencie, gdy powaliłam Charlesa Vane'a, który chciał go zabić. Zdecydowałam się to jednak zignorować.

\- Czyli… wiedziałaś o tym? – Tarren był dość mocno zszokowany tym odkryciem. – Wiedziałaś, że zmieniłaś jego los?

\- Tak, wiedziałam. – odparła Charlotte. – Było mi pisane zginąć tamtej nocy na statku. Mam tego pełną świadomość. Czułam jednak wtedy, że nie mogę pozwolić mu umrzeć. Potrzebowałam jego pomocy, aby dotrzeć do Sama i Priscilli.

\- Nie, wcale nie o to chodziło. – mężczyzna spojrzał się krytycznie na Charlotte. Od razu odgadł, że dziewczyna nie była do końca z nim szczera. – Jesteś Podróżniczką. Jesteś następczynią rodu Arundell. Gdybyś tylko chciała, bez problemu mogłabyś to wszystko osiągnąć w pojedynkę. Charlotte… – tu Tarren ujął córkę za ramię i przesunął nieco w swoją stronę, tak aby musiała się ona spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Rozważasz zrobienie z niego swojego partnera?

\- Nie wiem. – przyznała Charlotte. Sama nie wiedziała jeszcze, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Działała przez cały ten czas pod wpływem impulsu. Dopiero teraz zaczęła wszystko układać w jedną, spójną całość. – Naprawdę nie wiem. Nie jestem tego pewna. Mogę cię jednak zapewnić, że gdy już wszystko ustalę, ty będziesz pierwszym, który się o tym dowie.

\- Dobrze. Niech ci będzie. – Tarren puścił wreszcie córkę wolno. Nim ta jednak zdołała odejść, mężczyzna złapał ją jeszcze za ramię, przytrzymując przy sobie. – Dlaczego on? Co jest w nim takiego, że wybrałaś właśnie jego?

\- Sama tego do końca nie rozumiem. – powiedziała Charlotte. – Nie jest bohaterem. Nie jest dobrym człowiekiem. Ale nie jest też kompletnym psychopatą i maniakiem. Rozumie, że nie jest najsilniejszym graczem w tej rozgrywce. Wie, komu powinien okazywać szacunek. Nigdy nie będzie raczej działał po stronie prawa, ale… tak coś czuję, że kogoś takiego będziemy potrzebować. Kogoś, kto będzie gotowy robić to, do czego my nie będziemy w stanie się posunąć, aby osiągnąć jakiś ważny cel.

Na tym zakończyła się ich rozmowa. Tarren puścił Charlotte i pozwolił jej na spokojnie odejść. Dziewczyna udała się szybkim krokiem do sali z portalami. Clayton już tam na nią czekał, z całym oddziałem Podróżników, jacy mieli się z nimi udać w pościg za Samem i Priscillą.

\- Czego chciał od ciebie tata? – spytał się Clayton, gdy tylko dziewczyna weszła do środka. Charlotte bez pośpiechu podeszła do Neda, który stał nieco z boku, oddalony od reszty zebranych tutaj ludzi, po czym uśmiechnęła się słabo sama do siebie.

\- Taka tam rodzicielska gadka. – odparła. – To, jak wszyscy są już gotowi? – spytała się zebranych. Każdy z osobna potwierdził swoją gotowość pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Dobrze, panie i panowie… nie marnujmy zatem więcej czasu. Czas zlikwidować tych renegatów. Zakończmy to wreszcie i miejmy to za sobą.


	14. Wyspa skarbów

**Rozdział czternasty: Wyspa skarbów**

* * *

\- Serio, to tutaj? – spytał się z niedowierzaniem Clayton, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła.

\- Na to wygląda. – odpowiedziała mu Charlotte. – Zdołali nas przenieść najbliżej, jak tylko się dało.

Charlotte, Clayton, Ned oraz cały oddział Podróżników, jacy z nimi wyruszyli, trafili na nieznaną dziewczynie wyspę. To z pewnością nie było to samo miejsce, w którym wcześniej ona i Ned spotkali Sama i Priscillę.

 _To z pewnością nie jest to samo miejsce. Nikt tu nie zginął… jeszcze. I… chwila, moment…_

\- Nie jesteśmy tu sami. – powiedziała nagle, robiąc jednocześnie kilka kroków wprzód. – Sam i Priscilla też tu są, ale… nie tylko oni. Ktoś jeszcze tutaj jest.

\- Kto dokładnie? – Clayton jako pierwszy podszedł do swojej siostry. – Jesteś w stanie to odgadnąć? Rozpoznajesz może jakąś aurę?

\- Nie… nie jestem pewna. – Charlotte skupiła się najmocniej, jak tylko potrafiła. Wolała być przygotowana na każdą ewentualność. – To chyba jest… _jasna cholera_! – wykrzyknęła nagle dziewczyna. Ze zdenerwowania aż kopnęła pobliski kamień.

\- Okej… nie będę wnikał, kim jest ta „jasna cholera", ale… sorki, siostra, muszę wiedzieć. Wszyscy musimy to wiedzieć. – Charlotte po tych słowach spojrzała się na brata z istnym mordem w oczach. Clayton momentalnie się wycofał, unosząc przy tym ręce w geście poddania.

\- Kto tam jest, Charlotte? – Ned zdecydował się spróbować czegoś dowiedzieć od dziewczyny. Z jakiegoś powodu był pewien, że szybciej dogada się z nią niż Clayton.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, nim nie udzieliła odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Vane. – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ten sukinsyn tu jest. Jego ludzie też. I jest też ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś, kogo aury jeszcze nie miałam okazji poznać. Ale, znając nasze posrane szczęście, pewnie też nie okażą się być po naszej stronie.

Ned tylko przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad swoją odpowiedzią. Nie musiał w sumie nawet nic mówić – Charlotte już po samej jego minie domyśliła się, co też chodziło mu po głowie.

\- Upieczemy zatem dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się przy tym z zadowoleniem. – Pozbędziemy się obydwu problemów… waszych buntowników i mojego rywala.

\- Nie wiemy jeszcze, co dokładnie tutaj robią. – przypomniała mu szybko Charlotte. Złapała go mocno za ramię i przytrzymała przy sobie, gdy ten chciał już ruszyć przed siebie, w stronę Vane'a i pozostałych. – Potrzebujemy więcej danych. – tu dziewczyna obróciła się w stronę jednego z Podróżników, po czym skinęła na niego nieznacznie. Mężczyzna tylko kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał wydane mu polecenie, po czym teleportował się w sobie tylko znane miejsce. – Tamten człowiek zrobi najpierw ogólny zwiad i rozezna się, kogo tu mamy, dlaczego tu przypłynęli, i jakie są ich powiązania z Samem i Priscillą. Dopiero wtedy wkroczymy do akcji; nie wcześniej. Ale też i nie później. – dodała po chwili, widząc, że Ned wciąż był zdenerwowany. – Nie będziemy już więcej czekać. Gdy tylko tamten mężczyzna wróci i okaże się, że wszystko jest w porządku, od razu wkroczymy do akcji. W miarę możliwości najpierw zajmiemy się moim bratem i jego żoną. Potem weźmiemy się za Vane'a i całą resztę.

Ned niechętnie zgodził się na taki plan. Sam chciał najpierw zająć się Charlesem, a dopiero potem uganiać się za Priscillą i Samem. Wiedział jednak, że nie powinien sprzeciwiać się decyzjom Charlotte. Nie w tym przypadku. Widział już, do czego dziewczyna jest zdolna, i nie chciał poczuć jej gniewu i furii na swojej własnej skórze.

Chwilę później na miejsce teleportował się z powrotem Podróżnik, jakiego Charlotte wysłała na zwiady. Na całe szczęście, miał dla nich same dobre wiadomości.

\- Sam i Priscilla na pewno tutaj są. – powiedział Charlotte i Claytonowi, podchodząc do nich w pośpiechu. – Ci ludzie, których wykryłaś wcześniej, nie stoją po ich stronie. Przybyli tu dla jakiegoś skarbu, który mieści się na tej wyspie. Obydwie załogi ścigają się, która pierwsza do niego dotrze.

\- Skarbu? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Jakiego skarb… och, rozumiem. – Nagle Charlotte wszystko zrozumiała. – Clayton, kochany… jesteśmy w swoistym uniwersum _Wyspy skarbów_. Już wszystko jasne. – dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho. Wyraźnie jej ulżyło, gdy już wreszcie w pełni pojęła, do jakiego świata trafiła. – Teraz już wszystko rozumiem. Dobra, panowie. – Charlotte szybko wróciła na właściwy tor myślenia i skupiła się z powrotem na swojej oryginalnej misji. – Tak czy siak musimy przedrzeć się najpierw do Sama i Priscilli. To jest nasz priorytet. Nie zabijamy tych piratów, którzy tam na nas będą czekać. Powalamy, ogłuszamy, odchodzimy na bok, ewentualnie odstawiamy szybką rozmówkę i dajemy do zrozumienia, że nie ma z nami żartów, i że to nie oni są naszym celem. To nie jest nasz świat, i z całą pewnością to nie jest nasz skarb. Nie jest nam potrzebny. Jeśli ci goście ustąpią po dobroci i dadzą nam przejść, wtedy damy im możliwość późniejszego dostania się do owego skarbu. Wystarczy, że nie będą nam przeszkadzać w naszej robocie.

Nikt się nie sprzeciwił, i nikt też nie zaproponował innego podejścia. Charlotte podzieliła więc swój oddział na trzy mniejsze grupy, które miały podejść miejsce, w którym znajdowali się piraci, z trzech różnych stron. Do swojej grupy wzięła Claytona i Neda, a także jeszcze dwóch innych Podróżników. Następnie pewnie poprowadziła ich w miejsce, które nieco wcześniej wskazał im zwiadowca.

 _Miał rację._ – pomyślała mimowolnie dziewczyna, gdy już dotarli na miejsce. Dwie różne załogi pirackie stały naprzeciwko siebie. Jedną Charlotte rozpoznała od razu – to była załoga Charlesa Vane'a. Drugiej jednak nie skojarzyła. Domyślała się jednak, że zapewne jest to załoga albo kapitana Flinta, albo Johna Silvera. – _Całe szczęście, że już wiem, gdzie trafiliśmy. Teraz już przynajmniej wiem, na co być przygotowaną._

\- Gotowy? – spytała się jeszcze dla pewności Neda. Gdy ten przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, Charlotte tylko uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Pamiętaj; najpierw Sam i Priscilla, potem Vane i inni.

\- Oczywiście.

Żadnego dodatkowego zapewnienia już nie potrzebowała. Jako pierwsza wyszła z ukrycia, po czym od razu skierowała się w stronę Vane'a i jego załogi.

\- Ty! – zawołał mężczyzna, gdy tylko ją dostrzegł. Ruszył szybkim krokiem w jej stronę, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – To ty, ty czarownico!

\- Fantastyczna obelga, nie ma co. – Charlotte jednym ruchem dłoni rzuciła nim o pobliski mur. Vane padł na ziemię, z miejsca pokonany. – Któryś jeszcze chce ze mną spróbować? – spytała się następnie pozostałych członków załogi mężczyzny. Część z nich wydawała się wciąż skora do walki, ale żaden z nich mimo to jej nie zaatakował. Wycofali się niechętnie, przez cały ten czas mając ją na oku. – Low, ty zostajesz ze mną, pamiętasz? – tu odwróciła się do Neda, gdy ten tylko wykonał jeden krok w stronę nieprzytomnego Vane'a. – Najpierw nasz wspólny problem. Priorytety, pamiętaj.

Ruszyli następnie w stronę serca wyspy, gdzie najpewniej Sam i Priscilla się ukrywali. Nie zaszli jednak daleko – zaledwie kilkanaście metrów dalej drogę zastąpiła im inna załoga piratów.

\- No ja nie mogę… – Charlotte jęknęła przeciągle, wyraźnie tą sytuacją poirytowana. – Panowie, naprawdę wam dobrze radzę… poszli mi stąd won. Nic do was nie mamy. Nie chcemy tego waszego cholernego skarbu. Jak już załatwimy tu naszą sprawę, to nawet pomożemy wam się do niego dostać. Bez żadnej opłaty, słowo daję.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli się po sobie, wyraźnie zdezorientowani. Nie takiej reakcji z pewnością się spodziewali.

\- Skąd możemy mieć pewność, że nas nie okłamujesz? – spytał się jeden z nich. Po jego aurze Charlotte odgadła, że najpewniej był on ich kapitanem.

\- Niech zgadnę… – Charlotte uważnie przyjrzała się mężczyźnie. Nie dopatrzyła się żadnej brakującej kończyny, domyśliła się zatem szybko, z kim ma do czynienia. – Kapitan Flint, zgadza się? – Mężczyzna po tym pytaniu tylko przytaknął, nieco zdezorientowany faktem, że ta kompletnie nieznana mu dziewczyna jakimś cudem zna jego imię. – Klnę się na własne życie, że nic wam stąd nie zabierzemy. Naszym celem jest dwójka ludzi, którzy zapewne stoją wam na drodze do tego skarbu.

\- Para czarowników, zgadza się. – odparł Flint. – Skąd o nich wiecie?

\- To nieważne. – Charlotte machnęła na to wszystko ręką. Nie miała teraz czasu na takie wyjaśnienia. – My się nimi zajmiemy, a wy sobie potem róbcie z tym skarbem, co tylko chcecie.

Mężczyzna zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią, ale w końcu zgodził się pójść na układ z Charlotte. Bez problemów przepuścił ją i jej ludzi dalej, ku jej ogromnemu zadowoleniu.

\- Na razie idzie całkiem nieźle. – stwierdził Clayton, idąc u boku siostry.

\- Na razie. – powtórzyła ze sceptycyzmem Charlotte. – Poczekaj, aż już do nich dotrzemy. Wtedy dopiero zacznie się prawdziwa jatka.

Charlotte ani trochę nie przesadzała, gdy to mówiła. Gdy już zbliżyli się do miejsca, w którym ukrywali się Sam i Priscilla, jasnym stało się, że dotarcie do nich i zmierzenie się z nimi wcale nie będzie takie proste. Magiczna osłona była tylko jednym z problemów – poza nią miejsce otoczone było całym szeregiem „nadprzyrodzonych pułapek"; specjalnych zaklęć, które aktywowały się, gdy tylko potencjalny wróg zbliżył się zanadto.

\- Trzeba to jakoś rozbroić. – powiedział Clayton, przyglądając się temu wszystkiemu z niezadowoleniem. – Masz jakieś pomysły?

\- Jeden. – odpowiedziała Charlotte. Następnie, nim ktokolwiek zdołał ją powstrzymać, ruszyła szybkim krokiem prosto w sam środek owych pułapek.

Clayton zdążył tylko krótko krzyknąć. Nagle wszystkie zaklęcia eksplodowały jednocześnie, wystrzeliwując w kierunku Charlotte. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili wytworzyła wokół siebie pole ochronne.

Wszystko nagle wybuchło. Rozbłysło oślepiające światło, przez które wszyscy musieli na chwilę zamknąć oczy. Gdy już w końcu mogli je bezpiecznie otworzyć, ich oczom ukazał się iście niesamowity widok: wszystko wokół było spalone i zniszczone od wybuchu tych wszystkich zaklęć naraz. Pośrodku tego stała Charlotte, cała i zdrowa, wciąż chroniona przez magiczną osłonę, jaką wokół siebie wytworzyła.

\- Jesteś po prostu szalona. – wymamrotał Clayton, będący pod ogromnym wrażeniem tego, co jego siostra właśnie zrobiła. – Serio… sam bym na to nie wpadł.

\- Nie przesadzaj, kochany. – Charlotte usunęła osłonę i podeszła do brata, uśmiechając się szeroko z zadowolenia. – Sam też byś na to wpadł. Trochę później, ale też byś miał taki pomysł. Mamy to genialne szaleństwo we krwi.

Zaraz potem wszyscy skierowali się w stronę budynku, w którym Sam i Priscilla się skrywali. Nim tam dotarli, para wyszła im naprzeciw, gotowa do walki.

\- Nie czekaj na ich ruch. – poleciła Claytonowi Charlotte, sama ruszając śmiało przed siebie. – Po prostu wal wszystkim, co masz w zapleczu.

Koło siebie wyczuła aurę Neda – mężczyzna śmiało szedł obok niej w stronę Sama i Priscilli, mimo że nie posiadał żadnych mocy. Był jednak gotów do walki – nawet jeśli szanse na wygraną z którymkolwiek z nich były znikome. Gdy Priscilla posłała w ich stronę pierwsze zaklęcie, Charlotte sparowała je i osłoniła i siebie, i Neda.

 _Czas to zakończyć._ – pomyślała, prostując się po tym, jak odbiła kolejne zaklęcie. – _Ich bajka właśnie dobiegła końca._

Bliżej siebie dostrzegła Sama. Walczył właśnie z trzema Podróżnikami. Zabił już jednego, a pozostali dwaj ledwie sobie dawali z nim radę. Charlotte rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Priscilli i upewniła się, że i ona jest zajęta walką z kimś. Dopiero wtedy ruszyła przeciwko swojemu bratu.

Nim Sam zdołał zabić drugiego Podróżnika, Charlotte odrzuciła go na bezpieczną odległość dzięki swoim mocom, po czym zrobiła to samo z trzecim mężczyzną. Następnie stanęła naprzeciwko swojego brata, patrząc się na niego z nienawiścią.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, Charlotte. – powiedział do dziewczyny Sam. – Możesz nas po prostu zostawić w spokoju i stąd odejść.

\- Ta, akurat. – dziewczyna prychnęła cicho, wyraźnie rozbawiona słowami brata. – I mam wam może jeszcze pozwolić zniszczyć cały ten świat? Nie, mój kochany, nie ma mowy. Przegięliście pałę już dawno temu. Teraz nadeszła długo wyczekiwana kara.

Następnie rzuciła się na Sama, nim ten w jakikolwiek sposób zdążył zareagować. Ciskała w niego wszystkim, czym tylko się dało – zaklęciami, klątwami, kulami energii, ogniem… jaka tylko forma ataku przyszła jej do głowy, tej właśnie używała. Osłaniała się małą tarczą wytworzoną przez prawą dłoń, podczas gdy ataki ciskała z wolnej lewej ręki. Kilkakrotnie wykonała specyficzne kopnięcie, aby wyprowadzić atak, lub tupnęła w ziemię, aby nią poruszyć. Polegała przede wszystkim na swojej wyobraźni. Starała się nie używać tego samego ataku dwa razy. To była jej ostatnia walka – musiała to wykorzystać najlepiej, jak tylko potrafiła.

Nagle poczuła silny ucisk w gardle – tak silny, że przerwała atak w połowie i upadła na jedno kolano, krztusząc się. Złapała się obiema dłońmi za gardło i zaczęła ciężko oddychać, próbując przejąć kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Jednocześnie spojrzała się gniewnie na Sama, przekonana, że użył on na niej ataku Priscilli. Zdziwiła się, gdy zaraz potem zauważyła, że to nie była jego wina.

 _Wciąż mogę oddychać._ – uświadomiła sobie nagle, biorąc krótki, nierówny wdech. – _To nie mnie dusi. Ja tylko odczuwam czyjś inny ból. Ktoś inny jest duszony. Nie ja. To nie ja. Ktoś inny… ktoś inny, ale kto?_

Gdy tylko zdała sobie z tego sprawę, wstała szybko i wytworzyła wokół siebie osłonę, tuż przed tym, jak Sam cisnął w nią ogromną kulą ognia. Charlotte zmrużyła oczy od blasku, jaki się rozniósł po tym, jak ogień zderzył się z jej tarczą. Zaraz potem odwróciła się, wciąż trzymając osłonę aktywną wokół siebie, aby zobaczyć, kto znalazł się w tarapatach. Po paru sekundach już wszystko wiedziała.

\- Ned. – wyszeptała, otwierając szeroko oczy. Jej towarzysz znalazł się w potrzasku; podczas gdy ona walczyła z Samem, Priscilla pokonała swoich przeciwników i ruszyła na Claytona i Neda. Clayton leżał kilkanaście metrów dalej, jęcząc cicho, a Ned stał naprzeciwko Priscilli. Kobieta z ponurym uśmiechem na twarzy trzymała ręce wyciągnięte przed sobą i dusiła swoimi mocami mężczyznę. – Zostaw go, ty cholerna raszplo! – wykrzyknęła, robiąc krok do przodu. Zaraz potem jednak cofnęła się, gdy Sam przypuścił kolejny atak.

\- Nie uratujesz go. – powiedział siostrze, przyglądając się temu wszystkiemu obojętnym wzrokiem. – Jego godziny są policzone. Nic na to nie poradzisz.

Charlotte zacisnęła zęby, wściekła jak nigdy wcześniej. Obróciła się gwałtownie w stronę Neda i Priscilli i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na tym pierwszym. Chciała mu jakoś pomóc – jak tylko się dało. Zerknęła jeszcze raz na Claytona, ale ten nadal nie był w stanie się podnieść.

 _Za bardzo poniosła mnie walka z Samem. Zapomniałam kompletnie o całej reszcie._

\- Skończysz dokładnie tak, jak twoja nędzna siostra. – zaszydziła Priscilla, kierując się powoli w stronę Neda. Charlotte syknęła cicho i poruszyła się niespokojnie. Dostrzegła jednak jednocześnie Sama, gotującego się do posłania w jej stronę kolejnej kuli ognia, i pozostała w miejscu. Musiała coś wymyślić, i to szybko. _Jakoś muszę mu pomóc. Nie zostawię go przecież na pastwę losu. Nie pozwolę, aby ta wariatka go zabiła. Nie mogę. Nie pozwolę na to._

Ned poruszył się niespokojnie, trzymając się kurczowo za gardło. Wciąż stał na ziemi – Priscilla nie podniosła go swoimi mocami. Zamiast tego kobieta stanęła naprzeciwko niego, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego drwiąco.

\- Pożegnaj się z tym światem, kochany. – powiedziała do niego, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. – Twój mały romans z moją szwagierką właśnie dobiegł końca.

Serce Charlotte wypełniła gwałtowna fala wybuchowej mieszaniny nienawiści, wściekłości, gniewu, furii i nieopisanej chęci mordu. Zdecydowała się nagle zignorować gotującego się do ataku brata. Musiała uratować Neda. Zrobiła krok w stronę mężczyzny. Kątem oka dostrzegła już, jak Sam odchyla ramię do tyłu, celując kulą ognia prosto w nią.

I wtedy _to_ się stało.

Ostrze długiego miecza Neda przebiło Priscillę na wylot. Charlotte zamarła w jednej sekundzie, wydając z siebie zduszony okrzyk zdumienia.

 _Wydostał się spod jej czaru._ – uświadomiła sobie, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w Neda. – _Jakim cudem? Jakim cudem zdołał to zrobić?_

Charlotte szybko przestała sobie zadawać to pytanie. Pojęła, że teraz nie potrzebuje wyjaśnienia tego fenomenu – Ned właśnie zadał śmiertelny cios Priscilli. Kobieta osunęła się na kolana, krztusząc się własną krwią. Zaraz potem padła na ziemię, martwa i pokonana.

 _Jedno z głowy._ – pomyślała Charlotte, obracając się przodem w stronę brata. – _Pora na drugie._

Wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie na brata, aby zrozumieć, że właśnie stracił ostatnie chęci do dalszej walki. Priscilla zginęła, i nie miał już żadnego sojusznika. Pozostał tu sam, bez nikogo do pomocy.

\- Poddaję się. – powiedział nagle Sam. Kula ognia momentalnie zniknęła z jego dłoni, a on sam niemalże padł na kolana przed młodszą siostrą, która kierowała się powoli w jego stronę. – Wygraliście.

\- Wybacz, bracie. – odparła Charlotte. Sam momentalnie zbladł, gdy to usłyszał. – Słowa ojca były wyraźne. Trzeba was zlikwidować. Oboje. Bez względu na wszystko.

\- Charlotte, daj spokój! – wykrzyknął Sam, wyraźnie wzburzony. Cofnął się gwałtownie, gdy dziewczyna zbliżyła się za bardzo. – Nie zabijesz przecież własnego brata! Nie zrobisz tego!

Charlotte uśmiechnęła się ponuro, słysząc to. Gdy Sam zachwiał się i upadł na ziemię, ta podeszła do niego niespiesznie, po czym przykucnęła obok niego i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

\- A powiedz, dlaczego miałabym tego nie zrobić? – spytała się go, patrząc mu się prosto w oczy. – Dlaczego miałabym być dla ciebie łaskawa? Ty nie byłeś łaskawy dla Cassidy, gdy pozwoliłeś swojej chorej żonie ją zabić. Nie byłbyś łaskawy dla Claytona, gdyby coś takiego go czekało. I nie byłbyś też łaskawy dla mnie.

Sam wręcz emanował wściekłością. Nie był jednak wściekły na Charlotte – gniewał się na samego siebie. Wyrzucał sobie, że dał się pokonać.

\- Jestem gotów za to wszystko odpokutować. – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Unikał przy tym skutecznie spojrzenia Charlotte, która przez cały ten czas obserwowała każdą jego reakcję. – Za każdą z tych rzeczy.

Charlotte przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Spróbowała wyczytać z jego aury, czy był szczery. Gdy poznała już odpowiedź, pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową. Wiedziała już, jaką decyzję podejmie. I co to dla nich wszystkich będzie znaczyć.

\- Masz rację. – powiedziała cichym głosem. – Powinieneś za to wszystko odpokutować; co do jednej złej rzeczy, jaką uczyniłeś. I jakie z pewnością w przyszłości byś uczynił. – Sam w tym momencie zaczął się podnosić, kierowany strachem. Nie zdołał jednak wstać. W tym samym momencie Charlotte wyciągnęła rękę do tyłu i pomyślała o mieczu, który trzymał Ned. Broń wyleciała mu z ręki i trafiła prosto do niej. Następnie, gdy Sam spróbował ucieczki, Charlotte złapała go za przód koszuli, po czym szarpnęła nim do przodu. Jednocześnie wbiła mu miecz aż po sam brzeg rękojeści.

\- Dla… czego? – wykrztusił Sam. W końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał się na swoją siostrę. Ta uśmiechnęła się ponuro, widząc dezorientację w jego oczach.

\- Jeśli sądziłeś, że wybaczę ci za to, co zrobiłeś, to się grubo mylisz. – powiedziała. – Jesteś niewiadomą, która dręczyłaby mnie przez całą wieczność. Bez ciebie mam pewność, że nikt się przeciw nam nie zbuntuje. Nikt nie spróbuje zagarnąć tego, na co tak ciężko pracowałam. Robię to nie tylko dla siebie. – dodała po chwili. – Robię to też dla Claytona, dla taty, dla mamy, dla Cassidy… i nawet dla ciebie. – W tym momencie Charlotte uśmiechnęła się smutno, patrząc się Samowi prosto w oczy. – Uwierz mi, bracie… świat będzie lepszym miejscem bez ciebie. Wszystkie światy będą. – i wyciągnęła ostrze z jego ciała. Sam zakasłał jeszcze raz, po czym upadł twarzą do przodu na ziemię.

Charlotte powoli odeszła od jego ciała. Wycofała się powoli w stronę Neda i Claytona, który wreszcie zdołał otrząsnąć się i wstać o własnych siłach.

\- Naprawdę sądziłem, że go ułaskawisz. Że dasz mu drugą szansę. – powiedział Clayton.

\- Sam byłby czymś co dręczyłoby nas przez cały czas. – wyjaśniła dziewczyna bratu. – Nigdy nie mielibyśmy stuprocentowej pewności, czy aby na pewno nie spróbuje się zbuntować i przejąć władzy nad klanem. Tylko poprzez jego śmierć mogliśmy mieć pewność, że coś takiego nigdy nie będzie miało miejsca. – Charlotte spojrzała się jeszcze raz w stronę miejsca, gdzie leżało ciało jej starszego brata. – Ta ja podjęłam tę trudną decyzję. I to mi przyjdzie teraz z nią żyć. Ale dla dobra tych wszystkich światów… jestem gotowa na ten ciężar. Bez względu na to, jak długo przyjdzie mi go nieść.

Następnie Charlotte podeszła do Neda. Mężczyzna wciąż stał przy ciele martwej Priscilli i przyglądał się jej z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Podniósł wzrok znad ciała dopiero wtedy, gdy Charlotte stanęła tuż obok niego.

\- Dobrze zrobiłaś. – powiedział. – To z pewnością nie było dla ciebie łatwe, ale… tak trzeba było. Tak jak mówiłaś, to była niewiadoma.

\- To prawda. – przyznała cichym głosem Charlotte. – Ale to była jedyna logiczna decyzja, jaką mogłam w tej chwili podjąć.

Na moment zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Dziewczyna zerknęła jeszcze tylko raz w stronę ciała brata, nim nie obróciła spojrzenia w stronę horyzontu.

\- Co teraz? – dobiegło ją nagle pytanie Neda. – Co z… tym wszystkim? Co zrobimy dalej?

\- Pytasz się, czy dalej jesteśmy wspólnikami? – Charlotte bezbłędnie odgadła, o czym mężczyzna teraz myślał.

\- Nie wiem do końca, co dalej z tym wszystkim zrobić. – przyznał otwarcie Low. – Nie po tym, co widziałem.

Charlotte westchnęła ciężko. Przyszła pora na wyjawienie trudnej prawdy.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – zaczęła. Ned od razu odwrócił się przodem w jej stronę i skupił na niej całą swoją uwagę. – Wtedy, na twoim statku… było ci pisane zginąć. Nie powinnam cię wtedy ratować. Charles Vane miał cię wtedy zabić.

\- Dlaczego zatem mnie uratowałaś? – spytał się Ned. Charlotte widziała po nim, że ta wiadomość nieco nim wstrząsnęła, ale jak na razie trzymał się całkiem nieźle. Nie dawał niczego po sobie poznać.

\- Bo wyczułam, że razem mamy szanse dojść do wielkich i wspaniałych rzeczy. – Charlotte zaśmiała się cicho, gdy tylko wypowiedziała te słowa. – Wiem, że mówiłeś, że nie jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Ale tak naprawdę nikt nie jest idealny. _Ja_ nie jestem idealna. Wiem jednak, że mój klan potrzebuje ludzi takich jak ty. Takich, którzy będą gotowi do wszystkiego, byle tylko osiągnąć zamierzony cel.

\- Chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że… miałbym wrócić do twoich czasów? – Charlotte tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Nie możesz zostać w tym świecie. – odpowiedziała. – Nie powinno cię tu już być. Możesz jednak wrócić ze mną i zostać jednym z nas. Mógłbyś wtedy zobaczyć inne czasy, miejsca i wymiary. Być Podróżnikiem. Wystarczy tylko, że zgodzisz się dalej być moim wspólnikiem i pozostać mi wierny i lojalny, a zyskasz możliwość doświadczenia tego wszystkiego.

Ned na dość długi czas zamilkł. Charlotte widziała, że intensywnie myśli o tej propozycji. Rozważał, jaka powinna być jego odpowiedź. Po paru minutach podjął już jednak ostateczną decyzję.

\- Dobrze. – powiedział. – Zgadzam się na to. Zgadzam się na to wszystko. Chcę tam z tobą wrócić. Chcę zostać jednym z was.

Charlotte uśmiechnęła się szeroko, słysząc to.

\- Na taką właśnie odpowiedź liczyłam.


	15. Władcy i zwycięzcy

**Rozdział piętnasty: Władcy i zwycięzcy**

* * *

\- Ned, szybciej! – wykrzyknęła Charlotte, biegnąc pomiędzy wysokimi budynkami.

Mężczyzna zrównał się z nią po chwili. W prawej ręce trzymał nieduży worek z klejnotami, jakie właśnie wykradli jednemu z sułtanów. Jego ludzie ścigali ich przez wąskie uliczki miasta, wykrzykując raz za razem przekleństwa.

\- Zaczekaj. – Ned nagle się zatrzymał i pociągnął Charlotte w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Oddał jej worek z kosztownościami, wyciągnął szybko swój miecz i przygotował się do walki. Gdy pierwszy strażnik dobiegł do nich, mężczyzna bez żadnych skrupułów zamachnął się mieczem, rozcinając napastnika w poprzek. Z drugim zrobił to samo, a trzeciemu rozpłakał twarz i górną część torsu. Dopiero po pozbyciu się całego pościgu wrócił do Charlotte, która czekała na niego, oparta o ścianę jednego z budynków.

\- Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz, co? – spytała się, uśmiechając się kątem ust.

Ned tylko odwzajemnił jej uśmiech swoim własnym, po czym stanął naprzeciwko niej, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

\- Ani trochę, _królowo._ – odpowiedział, poszerzając swój uśmiech nieco bardziej.

 _Królowo… wciąż nie przywykłam do tego tytułu. No, ale noszę go dopiero od dwóch miesięcy._

Rodzice Charlotte oficjalnie oddali jej przywództwo nad klanem na ceremonii, jaka miała miejsce tuż po jej dwudziestych czwartych urodzinach. Sami odeszli na swoistą „emeryturę" – wybrali pełną nieśmiertelność i dołączyli do grupy Podróżników, którzy doradzali młodszym pokoleniom, ale pozostawali bierni i dawali im szansę samodzielnie wszystko zmieniać i tworzyć.

Minęły już prawie trzy lata od dnia, kiedy dziewczyna pokonała z pomocą Neda Sama i Priscillę. Nikt już nie zbuntował się przeciwko głównemu trzonowi rządzących. Charlotte wiedziała, że to nie była wyłącznie jej zasługa – wiele zależało od jej partnera.

Ned w pełni się jej słuchał. Nie zatracił jednak swojej mrocznej strony – wciąż pozostał mniej więcej taki sam. Charlotte wypełniła swoją obietnicę i pokazała mu najróżniejsze światy, miejsca i czasy. Razem podróżowali i zbierali kolejne artefakty. Poszerzali wiedzę nie tylko dla innych – przede wszystkim robili to dla ciebie. Uczyli się o mocach, jakie mogą faktycznie posiąść dzięki zdobytej wiedzy. Każdy kolejny świat otwierał przed nimi kolejne możliwości.

\- Oho. – Charlotte wyprostowała się nagle, wyczuwając coś w powietrzu. – Kolejny oddział. Są już blisko.

\- Dam sobie z nimi radę. – Ned ujął pewniej rękojeść miecza. Charlotte pociągnęła go jednak za sobą i skierowała się dalej w głąb alejki.

Przyspieszyła nieco, gdy wyczuła, że strażnicy są już bardzo blisko. Zaczęła biec, gdy ci w końcu ich doścignęli i wypatrzyli.

\- Trzymaj się mocno. – poleciła Nedowi, wyciągając jednocześnie dłoń przed siebie. Utworzyła na szybko tuż przed nimi nieduży portal. Musieli przecież jakoś się stąd wydostać – a portal był w tej chwili najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Przeskoczyli przez niego dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Charlotte upadła na podłogę w tym samym czasie, w którym zakończona ostrym grotem strzała przeszyła powietrze tuż ponad jej głową.

Dziewczyna zareagowała natychmiast. Gdy tylko zorientowała się, że zdołali się przedostać przez portal, odwróciła się szybko i zamknęła go za sobą, odcinając siebie i Neda od ścigających ich strażników.

 _Wreszcie bezpieczni._ – pomyślała zaraz potem, padając z ciężkim westchnieniem na chłodną posadzkę. – _Chwała wszystkim bogom i innym istotom. Wreszcie jesteśmy bezpieczni._

\- Jesteś cały? – spytała się jeszcze dla pewności. W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko ciche chrząknięcie.

\- Cały i zdrowy. – zapewnił ją po chwili Ned, siadając prosto. Charlotte również usiadła prosto, po czym odwróciła się przodem w stronę swojego towarzysza i uśmiechnęła się, wyraźnie zadowolona.

\- Kolejna misja zakończona sukcesem. – powiedziała. – Zdobyliśmy już prawie wszystkie magiczne artefakty Bliskiego Wschodu. Niedługo będziemy mogli przejść na Daleki Wschód. Lub Środkową Afrykę, co wolisz. – dodała po chwili.

\- Zdam się chyba na twoją ocenę. – odparł Ned. Następnie podsunął się do niej, dotknął dłonią jej policzka, po czym przysunął się jeszcze bliżej niej i pocałował ją.

Charlotte bez wahania odpowiedziała na pocałunek. Objęła Neda i przysunęła go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero po dłuższym czasie.

\- Chodźmy. – powiedziała po chwili, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wstała szybko i wyciągnęła zachęcająco rękę do Neda. Ten ujął ją bez cienia wahania, po czym wstał z podłogi i od razu ruszył za Charlotte. – Odłóżmy ten artefakt i bierzmy się za poszukiwanie kolejnego.

Razem wyszli z pomieszczenia i ruszyli w stronę sali artefaktów, gdzie gromadzili wszystkie przedmioty, które zdobyli podczas swoich podróży. Idąc tam, Charlotte zerknęła szybko na Neda. Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie pytanie, jakie jej matka zadała jej, gdy dowiedziała się, że Ned pozostanie tu z nimi, i na dodatek stanie się jednym z nich.

 _Czy naprawdę jesteś gotowa na to? Czy wierzysz w to, że będzie on tu pasował? Że nie sprawi nam żadnych problemów?_

 _Tak, matko._ – Charlotte jeszcze raz powtórzyła w myślach te same słowa, które wtedy wypowiedziała. – _Wierzę, że pozostanie nam wierny. Wierzę, że pozostanie_ mi _wierny, bez względu na wszystko. Wierzę w to właśnie dzięki jego naturze, dzikiej, niebezpiecznej i nieobliczalnej. Wiem, że nie sprawi nam żadnych problemów, bo wiem, że jestem w stanie go obłaskawić. Wiem też, że jestem jedyną osobą, która to potrafi. Nie przeszkadza mi to ani trochę – wręcz przeciwnie, cieszy mnie to, że tylko ja potrafię to osiągnąć. Dzięki niemu osiągnę to, co dotychczas było dla mnie niemożliwe. Razem będziemy mogli zdobyć niemalże wszystko._

Charlotte ani trochę nie przesadziła, gdy to mówiła. W ciągu pierwszego roku podróżowania z Nedem po innych światach zgromadziła więcej artefaktów, niż w ciągu poprzednich dwóch lat, kiedy to współpracowała z Claytonem. Razem naprawdę mogli być w stanie osiągnąć niemalże wszystko. Niewielu to widziało, ale ona doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę – i to jej wystarczyło. Ona to wiedziała, i on to wiedział. Tyle jej było potrzeba do szczęścia.

 _Razem osiągniemy wszystko. Zdobędziemy każdy artefakt. Odkryjemy każdy sekret. Zgłębimy wszystkie tajniki magii. Poznamy wszystkie światy. Razem…_

 _Razem zdobędziemy cały Wszechświat._


End file.
